El árbol de dios
by aitze de la cruz
Summary: un ser muy poderoso tiene como objetivo conquistar los universos para fines sanguinarios afectando mundos y universos enteros. pero goku, seiya, ichigo naruto harán lo implosible para evitarlo pues si fallan será el fin de todo, literalmente...
1. Chapter 1

Los mundos paralelos son un fenómeno sorprendente que nadie a llegado a comprender, ya que pueden contarte una historia sobre un acontecimiento, ya sea el derramamiento de un vaso de agua, o incluso la muerte de alguien. Mientras que en otro mundo pasa todo lo contrario y seguir un curso diferente.

Hay un sin fin de mundos paralelos que conforman un gran arbol cósmico y astral llamado Tengoku, "el árbol de dios", y se encarga de mantener el orden definitivo. Todos sin excepción tienen un hermano que prácticamente es idéntico pero que cuenta un suceso diferente. Pero similar.

Solo alguien que posea un poder extraordinario, siendo a su vez un ser divino, puede controlar los mundos a su voluntad, o porque no?, también el propio "tengoku".

Y de entre todos los mundos que habitaban en las ramas del tengoku había uno en particular donde se llevaba a cabo una lucha entre seres monstruosamente poderosos justo en el planeta 16 472 168...

La batalla era muy difícil hasta tal punto de dejar en ruinas el planeta tierra, pero aun asi goku en su fase cuatro seguía luchando, sin parar ni rendirse. Desafortunadamente ya no poseía casi nada de energía, su cuerpo estaba deteriorado con rasguños, sangre y moretones por doquier. Y para empeorar la situación no le había hecho ni el mas mínimo daño a omega shenron, su actual rival.

Vegeta había interrumpido la pelea y sorprendentemente gracias a la ayuda de los rayos blutz pudo transformarse en super saiyajin 4 estando a la par que kakaroto, después le propuso a goku hacer la fusión. Algo que nunca antes había pedido a causa de su orgullo.

Después de unos minutos finalmente pudieron hacer la fusión, dando nacimiento a un ser extremadamente poderoso llamado gogeta.

Shenron no comprendida el poder que éste poseía por lo cual lo subestimo totalmente. Al final fue humillándo con bromas y gestos burlones hasta tal punto de perder los estribos y cometer actos tontos sin pensarlos detenidamente.

Gogeta se canso de el y con una de sus poderosas técnicas logro darle un certero ataque, perdiéndolo de vista dentro del bigbang kamehameha.

Eh aquí donde a veces los mundos toman un cambio repentino, ya sea para bien como para mal...

Shenron había logrado sobrevivir gracias a su enorme resistencia. Sin embargo estaba furioso de que alguien fuera capaz de ser superior al el y por consiguiente canalizó toda la energía maligna en su dedo índice de manera discreta.

Ya no le importaba si moría o no, el hecho de querer verlo muerto era lo unico en que pensaba y motivaba. Buscaba desesperadamente un punto ciego donde poder atacar, los golpes directos eran inútiles y de larga distancia era muy lentos.

¿!donde!? Se preguntaba shenron moviendo sus ojos rápidamente. Se declinaba a morir.

-ya no tienes oportunidad entiendelo, mejor resignate a morir- Gogeta le apuntó con su mano y cargo una esfera de energía lo suficientemente poderoso para destruirlo definitivamente.

El sonido de un reloj marco 10 minutos exactos, shenron vio que el cuerpo de gogeta estaba comenzado a brillar y entonces aprovechó ese momento para lanzar el rayo de ki que había canalizado a travez de su dedo. Perforándole el pecho.

La fulminante luz que emanó la separación de cuerpos cambio radicalmente a un color azul zafiro que duro aproximadamente 30 segundos hasta decrecer un poco pero sin desaparecer. Todos los presentes quedaron atónitos al ver a su única esperanza ser atravesado.

Omega shenron dio una risa victoriosa tras creer que lo había matado. La luz aun no desaparecia pero los cuerpos inconscientes de goku y vegeta en sus estados normales descendían rápidamente hasta impactarse contra el duro suelo.

La luz seguía sin desaparecer llamando toda la atención de shenron quién con su mano expuslo una corriente de ki destruyendo la cortina de luz. Solo para encontrarse con algo que ni su mas grades pesadillas podía crear.

Gogeta inconsciente flotaba en medio del aire, siendo cubierto por el aura azul zafiro tan llamativo que parecía estarse quemando en fuego.

Asustado comenzó a retroceder lentamente mientras tartamudeaba. ¿que hizo mal? Se preguntaba reiteradamente.

Despues de unos segundos los ojos de gogeta comenzaban a abrirse lentamente y el ambiente se tornaba pesado y difícil de respirar, después un ki increíblemente monstruoso se hizo presente afectando a su vez el magnetismo del planeta y no sólo eso, si no que todo los planetas del sistema solar comenzaron a desestabilizarse.

Finalmente gogeta abrió los ojos por completo, y lo que estaba siendo afectado volvió a la normalidad...

Shenron reunió valor y decidió ir a atacar. Al estar a escasos centímetros lanzo un puñetazo al pecho, el cual no pudo moverlo ni un escaso milímetro.

En ese momento su brazo fue sujetado por la mano de gogeta, quien lo miraba de reojo con una mirada sería y fría, despues apreto un poco y de un jalón shenron perdió su brazo izquierdo.

Grito de dolor mientras sujetaba el poco brazo que le quedaba. Todos los presentes vieron aterrados el acontecimiento que aquél, sujeto, cometió. Obviamente ya no era goku ni vegeta.

Gogeta sujeto el cuello de shenron asfixiándolo cruelmente. Acto seguido el saiyajin dio una sonrisa y lo alzo fácilmente.

-ese ataque fue de lo mas bajo y estúpido que has hecho hasta el momento- con la otra mano toco la esfera de siete estrellas que estaba incrustada en el pecho de shenron.

-a consecuencia de eso, tomare todo el poder que te queda y por cierto...- Gogeta comenzó a extraer la energía de las esferas haciéndose del poder maligno.

-gracias por liberarme, estupido- shenron poco a poco fue succionado hasta quedar hecho polvo, las esferas tomaron su color natural y cayeron al suelo.

Gogeta apretó sus puños y al dar una risa manifestó su nuevo poder. El cielo se torno oscuro y una tormenta de truenos y relámpagos azotaron el mundo, tornados y huracanes se hicieron uno y destruyeron lo poco que seguía en pie. Una briza de aire desgarradora se movía sin control y el sol brillaba mas y más.

-ya basta...- susurro el saiyajin de cabello rojo escarlata dejando de expuslar su ki y de atormentar el mundo y el sol.

-mis poderes son mas grandes que antes y lo acabo de comprobar con solo expulsar el .1 de mi energía... Esto es increíble- Gogeta miro a su alrededor y solo vio un vacío, desolación y muerte.

-ya no queda nada aquí, y los sobrevivientes no son rivales para mi... Sera mejor que busque algo que hacer... Creo que shenron quería dominar el universo, bueno eso suena divertido tal vez encuentre a alguien con quien pelear, pero mejor llevaré eso a otro nivel..- Gogeta observo sus manos, sus propias manos con gran emoción.-!buscare en cada mundo, de cada universo a guerreros dignos de hacerme frente!-

Extendió su palma al aire y creo un portal interdimencional justo enfrente de el. Y mientras avanzaba vio a goku y a vegeta inconscientes entre la arena lo cuál le dio una idea de adónde dirigirse...

Mientras tanto en el planeta 17 128 180, otra gran batalla se llevaba a cabo en el mismísimo infierno, donde un grupos de caballeros con armaduras divinas junto a la diosa athena, peleaban contra hades, el dios del inframundo, quien amenazaba con dejar el planeta de los vivos en completa oscuridad.

Faltaba muy poco para que el sol fuera tapado completamente por la luna, dando paso al gran eclipse. El tiempo corría y corría y no había ningun progreso. Los caballeros que se encontraban en grecia solo miraban al cielo, esperando que todo terminara...

Athena le hacia frente a hades directamente con su propia armadura, pero éste había preparado su espada para matarla de un certero ataque, y cuando lo lanzó seiya se interpuso en medio para impedir que athena fuera atravesada.

Sin embargo, el cielo se torno de color rojo y la espada se detuvo bruscamente, a escasos 3 centímetros del pecho de seiya...

Hades se sorprendió y en ese momento un agudo a doler la cabeza lo empezó a atormentar hasta dejarlo de rodillas contra el suelo, su cuerpo fue cubierto por un aura negro haciéndolo sentir que se quemaba en fuego vivo.

Seiya y los demás no comprendían lo que le ocurría, sin embargo athena sintió un gran poder que venía del cielo, algo que no era un cosmo, si no otra cosa. Era tan grande que se estremecía con solo sentirlo.

Hades finalmente dejo de agonizar, quito sus manos de su cabeza con naturalidad y sin decir o hacer algun gesto se levanto del piso como si nada. Su mirada no había cambiado, pero ese incomodo aura negro seguía rodeándolo.

Seiya y los demás solo lo observaban atónitos y confundidos. ¿que paso, que es ese aura? Se preguntaban reiteradamente, esperando alguna reacción de parte suya. Athena por su parte le preocupaba el hecho de que en un momento a otro ya no pudiera sentir el cosmo del dios del inframundo.

-Nos veremos muy pronto, seiya de pegaso- hades dio una ligera sonrisa y entonces cerro sus ojo, desapareciendo al igual que el cielo rojo.

-!HADES!- grito seiya subiendo los escalones rápidamente y buscando a su alrededor, pero no encontró ni un rastro de su cosmo.

Athena no dejaba de mirar al cielo preocupada, sabia que algo estaba por ocurrir muy pronto...

En el mundo 13 132 127 se llevaba a cabo la cuarta guerra ninja en escala colosal. Todas las aldeas luchaban juntas, dejando a un lado las disputas que los separaban por muchos años.

El juubi disparaba grandes bolas de chakra de su boca hacia sus atacantes, mientras era manejado por dos hombres. Madara uchiha y óbito uchiha.

Naruto peleaba de manera digna contra la semejante bestia de proporciones monstruosas. Naruto junto a su compañero sasuke combinaban sus técnicas para atacar de manera sincronizada contra el juubi, causandole mas daño s ls vez. Sasuke con su susano y naruto con el modo jinchuriki.

Desafortunadamente se quedaban sin ideas y sus ataques no causaron daños preocupantes o notables. Las bajas no cesaban y todos se habían agotado al usar su máximo poder, dejándolos casi vulnerables a cualquier ataque...

Pero las esperanzas no habían muerto, hubo momentos en lo que todos habían perdido su fe. Pero al ver a naruto seguir adelante aun cuando recibía los mas grandes castigos los fortaleció emocionalmente, queriendo ser de ayuda en la lucha. Esto no paso desapercibido entre los hokages revividos..

Los ataques y contraataques seguían su curso sin detenerse , causando grandes explosiónes y desfigurando el terreno a cada minuto, mientras una perturbadora luna los observaba siendo esta cubierta poco a poco por un color sangre.

Madara tenía todas las de ganar y óbito solo esperaba a que naruto se diera cuenta de que no tenia oportunidad y terminara cediendo ante ellos.

-sus opciones se les acaban y no le quedan mas técnicas- dijo óbito mirando a todos los ninjas agotados y algunos muertos.

Naruto usaba técnica tras técnica quedando con un escaso nivel de chakra. Y al recibir un golpe directo descendió a hacia el frio y duro suelo perdiéndo el estado kyubi.

-ma... Maldicion...- susurro débilmente el joven uzumaki..

Mientras la briza del aire rozaba fuertemente su espalda y cabello, observó el cielo casi cerrando sus ojos, escuchó como el juubi cargaba otro ataque poderoso mientras obito reía.. Sólo le quedaba ver como el cielo resplandecer con hermosas estrellas.

Pero repentinamente el cielo se torno rojo y el juubi dejo de aumentar su poder...

Obito se dio cuenta y cuando volteo a ver a madara este se sujetaba la cabeza mientras gemia de dolor.

-oye que te sucede!-preguntó obito acercandose, pero entonces un campo invisible lo repelió y cayó de espalda lejos.

Ningúno de los presentes sabía exactamente lo que acontecía, todos miraban al cielo rojo preguntándose si era otro jutsu de madara.

Naruto reaccionó sorprendido y al dar una voltereta en el aire cayó de rodillas en el suelo pesadamente. Se levantó y miro hacia el cielo, después hacia madara quien actuaba de manera extraña.

"que sucede?" se preguntó naruto confundido.

Madara intentaba defenderse de aquella extraña energía, y con su sharingan intento absorber la fuente de donde provenía aquel poder. Pero su ojo no capto nada.

-esto no es chakra...- dijo madara enojado y sucumbiendo lentamente ante tal poder. "!¿quien eres tu?!" se preguntó casi perdiendo la batalla, a lo cual escuchó en su mente una risa. Sorprendiéndose al instante.

Depues de unos momentos, el ninja legendario dejo de gruñir de dolor y se puso en pie, dejando confuso a óbito quien solo vio como este realizo un jutsu levantando dos dedos y junto al juubi desaparecieron, cayendo este al suelo instantáneamente.

Naruto estaba impactado y buscando a madara por todos lados al igual que sasuke.

-naruto...- dijo kurama mentalmente llamando la atención de naruto.

-que sucede, no ves que madara desapareció? Debe haberse ocultado en alguna parte- saltaba y saltaba entre montañas de rocas viendo a lo lejos pero nada.

-no lo vas a encontrar jamas, desaparició completamente de este mundo- interrumpio el kyubi.

-a que te refieres?- naruto se detuvo y le presto atención a kurama.

-el cielo no se torno rojo de la nada, alguien con un poder desconocido pero poderoso se llevo a madara y al juubi...-

En el planeta 17 970 999... El shinigami sustituto, ichigo kurosaki, se enfrentaba a su mas grande rival. Aizen sousuke.

La pelea se encontraba en su climax con ichigo llevando una gran ventaja en todo sentido: poder, velocidad y resistencia gracias a sus nuevas habilidades obtenidas tras aprender el getsuga tensho final...

El presente escenario estaba rodeado de rocosas montañas sin mucha vegetación, un cielo despejado iluminando absolutamente todo con la calidez que el sol proporcionaba. Ichigo bloqueaba fácilmente con su zanpakuto cada ataque de aizen llegando al extremo de usar su propia mano desnuda para detener un ataque directo. Cambiando el paisaje drásticamente con sus poderes.

Poco a poco aizen se sentía frustrado al no poder proporcionarle ningún daño al shinigami sustituto lo cual lo llevaba a cometer ciertas imprudencias debido a su infame confianza que sentía.

Todo esto lo impulso utilizar su ultimo recurso. Ichigo observaba fijamente como aizen sufría una trasformación al asimilar los poderes del hogyoku en su interior...

Repentinamente el cielo se torno rojo llamando toda la atención de ichigo, se preguntaba si era algún poder nuevo de aizen pero supo que no era así, pues otra energía lentamente hacia acto de presencia.

Volteo detràs de si, y miró al horizonte notando que el cielo rojo sólo abarcaba un rango medio, únicamente se postraba encima de ellos. El shinigami de cabello anaranjado escucho como aizen cambio su forma de gritar. Como si se estuviera resistiendo.

Aizen crujía los dientes y presionaba los dedos contra el suelo interrumpíendo su transformación, sabía que alguien trataba de entrar en su mente cuando estaba en un breve momento de vulnerabilidad.

La presión era brutal pero creia poder resistir si aumentaba su reiatsu, cosa que hizo rápidamente logrando estabilizar el control.

-!seas quién seas, no te sera tan facil!- exclamó aizen al cielo aumentando su reiatsu cada vez mas alto, teniendo una lucha por la dominación de su mente y cordura.

Todo parecía que aizen no sería controlado, si no fuera porque la energía misteriosa aumento de fuerza venciendolo en su mismo contraataque.

-!Ma... Maldicion!- el reiatsu de aizen cada vez estaba siendo comprimido y apresado. Su cuerpo ya daba indicios de ser controlado.

Ichigo levanto el filo de su espada y sin más se lanzó en su ayuda. De un salto se dirigió hacia el cielo rojizo donde al llegar uso un getsuga tensho muy poderoso, el cual fue repelido y lanzado lejos.

-!no estorbes!- exclamó una voz del cielo e instantáneamente una corriente de energía embistió a ichigo y lo hizo colisionar contra una montaña grande, explotando al instante.

Despues de unos minutos aizen perdio la pelea quedando finalmente inconsciente. Su cuerpo desapareció a la par del cielo rojo dejando que el sol brille de nuevo.

ichigo lentamente salió de entre la pila de rocas un poco desorientado, postro su mano en su abdomen tocando en la zona herida y después miró a su alrededor.

"¿donde esta?" se preguntó sorprendido al ver solo un paisaje muerto frente a el...

Los acontecimientos de ciertos mundos provocaron un pequeño desbalance en el tengoku, haciendo que el orden que diferenciaba a los mundos hermanos de dichos planetas se rompieran haciendolos ajenos uno del otro. Los mundos paralelos que sufrieron este repentino cambio quedaron "huérfanos" y por consiguiente el tengoku, al sentir fuertes energías de seres vivos de cada planeta huérfano, reunidos en "un solo punto", decidió hacer algo imprudente.

Hacer un solo mundo hecho de planetas..

En el planeta 16 129 118 el ambiente de este mundo era diferente al de los anteriores mencionados, siendo este lleno de paz y gozando de tranquilidad.

Había pasado un año desde la derrota de majin buu, y la resurrección de la tierra después de su destrucción. Esto no detuvo el deseo de los guerreros Z por querer aumentar sus poderes más allá de sus capacidades, entrenando día con día. Con excepción de gohan, quien había decidido seguir el camino que su madre le impuso, el cual consistía ser un gran investigador. Dedicándose también en su relación con videl...

El día era soleado y libre de nubes, mostrando un cálido ambiente y proporcionando una buena temporada de cosecha para todo cultivador. Cosa que milk no desaprovechó y con la ayuda de goku sembraban todo tipo de frutos y vegetales.

-!goku podrías traerme un poco mas de agua? Ya se me término!- dijo milk en voz alta pero de manera dulce.

Milk estaba muy feliz de que goku lo ayudará, siendo que el siempre estaba muy ocupado con sus entrenamientos y no quería desaprovechar el hecho de que nuevamente había vuelto a la vida al ausentarse 7 años desde la pelea contra cell.

El balde de agua se llenaba rápidamente bajo la sombra de la gran casa, el sonido de los animalillos resonaban por todas partes ambientando el basto campo verdoso, y amarillento por girasoles recien plantados. Goku cerro la llave, sujeto el balde y se levantó.

Camino por la tierra recién escarbada, evitando pisar algunas plantaciones para no recibir los regaños de Milk.

-aquí esta...- goku bajo el balde y lo puso a un lado de su esposa quien al agradecer lleno su pequeña regadera y continuo su labor.

-con este sol seguro que tendremos una buena cosecha para el proximo mes- dijo milk terminando de regar la tierra donde sembro una semilla.

-cuando ese día llegue sin duda tendremos mucha comida- comento goku con una sonrisa mientras observaba de lejos las grandes hectáreas de cultivo.

-Escúchame bien goku... En un rato partiré con goten al viaje con bulma, así que quiero que cuides todo y no olvides regar las plantas, me escuchaste bien?- milk se levantó y con su brazo limpio el sudor de su frente.

-no te preocupes, dejalo todo en mis manos...-

Pasó una hora y goku desgarraba el suelo con una pala para seguir cosechando. En ese momento escucho la voz de milk y de su hijo goten a lo lejos, levantó la mirada y vio que su familia alzaba su brazo despidiéndose de el mientras el automóvil de la corporación acaba de llegar.

Devolvió el mismo gesto y les deseo buena suerte. Después vio el carro dirigirse en dirección a la cuidad lentamente.

El sol poco a poco se escondía entre las montañas albergando el atardecer. Goku dio un suspiro, limpio su rostro sudoroso y camino hacia su hogar yendo por una ruta no sembrada.

-finalmente terminé, ahora si puedo continuar con mi entrenamiento..- dijo mientras dejaba la pala recargándose en la pared.

Al caminar hacia la entrada de su casa escucho un pequeño zumbido proveniente detrás suyo, llamando toda su atencion. Al voltear vio como en una zona del suelo, un poco distante de su casa, pedazos pequeños de rocas y arena brincaban bruscamente. Como si fuera un temblor de baja magnitud.

-que extraño.. No siento ningún temblor debajo de mi...- goku camino a un costado de su casa y se agachó, mirando más y más de cerca la arena. Quedando de rodillas al suelo y la cara cerca del piso.

Repentina y sorpresivamente una roca de gran tamaño apareció de la nada. Justo a escasos milímetros de su rostro. Reacciono de golpe y retrocedió de un pequeño salto hacía atrás, pero tras caer sentado en diminutas rocas afiladas sobre su retaguardia, se alzó como bala y se sobo.

-auch, eso me dolió...-dijo de manera un poco infantil..

Al abrir sus ojos, y mirar hacia el frente. se sorprendió al ver un templo de diseño griego, muy grande y deteriorado .

-¿que es esto?- levantándose y observándo desde su lugar, noto un grabado que decia "casa de aries" justo arriba de lo que aparentemente vendría siendo la entrada a ese misterioso templo.

-vaya que es grande, ¿de donde habrá salido?- goku al pensarlo un momento no llego a ninguna conclusión, y optó por dar un mejor vistazo, entrando al templo lentamente para no perder ningún detalle...

Conforme avanzaba, notó que todo el lugar era un poco frío y desolado, oscuro, lúgubre y lleno de columnas hasta donde la vista alcanzara. Algunas estaban agrietadas o a medias, otras ya ni siquiera estaban de pie.

El duro azulejo del piso, hacia eco con cada pisada que goku daba. No obstante también carecía de cuidado, teniendo cráteres casi por todos lados, al igual que largas y profundas aberturas.

-sin duda aquí hubo una batalla...- su voz resonó por todo el lugar, aun cuando hablo casi en susurro, criticando el deplorable estado del templo.

-me preguntó como algo de esta magnitud apareció de la nada, me parece muy extraño.. ¿Sera que alguien lo habrá hecho aparecer?-

El eco de sus pisadas no cesaba y el lugar parecía no tener fin, aun después de cinco minutos de caminata. Por un momento dio el lugar por inhabitado. Sin embargo al enfocar su vista en un objeto no muy visible, logró apreciar a un hombre derrumbando en el suelo.

Rápidamente se aproximó y se arrodillo a un lado suyo. Intentó moverlo para despertarlo, pero fue inútil, al menos respiraba y su cuerpo estaba intacto, todo indicaba que únicamente estaba inconsciente. Al ponerlo boca arriba vio aún hombre de cabello grisáceo y con dos puntos en su frente.

Al principio penso que aquel sujeto no había participado en ninguna pelea, si no fuera porque la ropa que traía estaba desgarrada y mal gastada.

"¿quien sera este hombre?" pensó detenidamente.

Depronto un fuerte temblor sacudió la tierra y repentinos choques produjeron un ruido ensordecedor proveniente del campo. Goku volteo su mirada hacia la salida. Se levantó y decidió ir a averiguar que fue ese horrible estruendo.

Pero mientras la tierra continuaba temblando cayó un pedazo del techo, dando acceso a ls luz del sol.

Goku seguía avanzando hacia la salida, pero entonces una luz dorada apareció y deslumbró el lugar. Al voltear hacia atras vio una caja grande y dorada no muy lejos de aquel sujeto, lo miró un instante pero continuó su camino.

Al salir del templo bajo los breves escalones y se detuvo a tan solo unos metros. Quedo atónito al ver nuevas cosas aparecer por todo el campo.

Iba desde una casa de dos pisos. El cual aparentaba estar abandonada pero aun seguía en buen estado. Una fuente decorativa de agua, con un grabado que decía "aldea de la hoja" entre algunas otras cosas. Por último y mas extravagante, era que la montaña vecina cargaba en un costado numerosos escalones. Que si uno lo miraba de cerca parecía no tener fin..

Goku volteaba reiteradamente a su alrededor más confundido que antes. No podía creer lo que sucedía. De un día tranquilo y pacífico, se convirtió en un suceso paranormal y confuso.

Pero lo más impactante fue ver que la cosechande Milk, de la cual trabajo por semanas, aplastado por una enorme roca.

Goku muy preocupado se aproximó, sujeto la piedra con sus dos manos y la lanzó muy lejos. Al ver el cráter se encontro con las verduras aplastadas y hecha añicos. Algunas parecía estar bien, pero otros estaban con la raíz fuera de la tierra...

-!NOOOO!- goku levantó las verduras y sintió como se partían sin hacer presión alguna. Invadido por el temor de pensar como se tomará esto milk, solo le quedó esconderlos bajo tierra.

Justo en ése momento. Goku sintió una extraña energía aparecer de golpe. Aunque este ki estaba muy lejos de su ubicación, no fue impedimento para hacerlo estremecer, y sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal como si se tratara de una pesadilla. Tartamudeaba inconscientemente y sus ojos se abrían casi por completo.

Incluso llego a afirmar que ese poder era muchísimo más poderoso que el de majin buu, con gohan absorbido. Era otro nivel.

-¿!que!?.. ¿Que es éste poder?, ¿a quien le pertenece este ki?!- se levanto lentamente, sintiendose cada vez mas sorprendido por algo tan sublime.-esta energía... Me parece un poco familiar, pero no es algo que haya sentido antes, proviene de un lugar muy lejano, mas exactamente de... !El planeta de los supremos kaiosamas!-

Goku coloco sus dedos en su frente y comenzó a buscar el ki de kibitoshin y del viejo supremo kaiosama. Pero sintió una fuerte interferencia que impidió enfocarse bien en el ki de ellos dos. Por mas que lo intentaba sentía que algo lo repelía. Como si de un escudo se tratase.

Después de una frustrante media hora de intentar infiltrarse en ese campo de energía, finalmente logro separar la interferencia, con los ki. No obstante, no se dio el lujo de esperar ni un segundo más, pues podría perder esa separación de energías. asi que uso la teletransportacion y desapareció...


	2. las faltas comienzan a notarse

En la aldea de konoha se llevaba acabó una privada reunión entre la actual hokage, los revividos hokages y un grupo de ninjas, con naruto entre ellos. Todo el mundo ninja seguían con un mal sabor de boca, después de la desaparición de madara y del juubi, todo parecía ir de maravilla con una luna restablecida a su color original y un árbol caído. Las aldeas tomaron la iniciativa de reconstruirse casi desde cero..

Sin embargo aún se seguía buscando día con día algún rastro de madara y de su paradero. Pero incluso los animales con el mejor olfato rastreador de chakra, tampoco encontraron pistas. El único rastro era el campo de batalla. De hace 5 días.

-puedo saber a que se debe esta reunión?- preguntó naruto un poco irritado, pues mientras se daba a la tarea de buscar a madara por su propia cuenta, un grupo de ambus lo detuvieron y le pidieron que los acompañara sin decirle absolutamente nada.

-acaba de surgir un suceso muy extraño hace tan solo un par de horas- explico tsunade seriamente, sentada en su escritorio entrecruzando sus manos.

-!¿es sobre madara?!- naruto se exalto y dio un paso al frente pero fue detenido por kakashi quien puso su mano en frente suyo.

-probablemente si, probablemente no... La verdad es que no tenemos ni la mas mínima idea..-

-dejen de dar tantas vueltas al asunto, ¿como que si, y no tiene relación? Den mejores detalles- naruto poco a poco levantaba su tono de voz.

-Calmate, naruto...- interrumpió tranquilamente su padre, el cuarto hokage.

-lo que tratamos de decir..- el primer hokage tomo la palabra acercándose al escritorio. - es, que hace aproximadamente 2 horas llego un extraño hombre pidiendo ayuda tan desesperadamente, y cuando le preguntamos su motivo el respondió que su aldea había desaparecido en tan sólo unos instantes, como...-

-de la misma forma que madara- acompleto naruto la frase estando sorprendido.

-yo mismo inspeccioné el lugar, y lo más perturbante fue ver un campo casi al desnudo donde alguna ves hubo vida.. las tuberías salían del piso salpicando mucha agua mientras que la tierra no dejaba de desmoronarse lentamente, era como si hubieran arrancado la cuidad del suelo-

-y la razón por el cual los hemos reunido es para que hagan una vigilancia a las demás aldeas cercanas a ése lugar. Como hemos estrechado una alianza con la gran mayoría de las aldeas no queremos que piensen mal de nosotros, pues nos tomarían como traidores y espías así que iran únicamente a observar muy de cerca, quedo claro? !Vayan!- el tercer hokage dio un pequeño golpe a la mesa.

Todos asintieron y salieron por la puerta principal, sin embargo naruto no se sentía muy a gusto al solor ir a ver una aldea por un tiempo indefinido, si bien podría seguir buscando a madara.

Se encontraba bajando las escaleras, siguiendo a kakashi quien recibía sus indicaciones para partir, naruto no podia dejar de ver el horizonte, mas específicamente la zona de batalla, pero entonces las palabras que kurama le había dicho resonaron en su mente. En ese momento no le dijo a nadie pues no estaba seguro y tampoco kurama. Pero eso era algo que no podía pasar por alto, lo frustraba y lo traía vuelto loco...

"alguien muy poderoso se llevó a madara y al juubi"...

"¿!quien mierdas habrá sido!?" naruto furioso, apretó sus puños con gran ira y confusión, e inundado por una gran duda. Esto no paso desapercibido para kakashi...

En el planeta supremo la vista paradisíaca y verdosa que caracterizaba a éste lugar estaba siendo tapizado por un cielo nocturno cuya luna aparentemente esta ausente, únicamente se notaba los planetas mas cercanos. Dando un aspecto bastante sombrío. Esto, extrañamente no le agradaba al viejo supremo kaiosama, quien veía al cielo con un sentimiento de temor y preocupación.

No obstante kibitoshin se encontraba estático en un amplio campo de césped, con los ojos cerrados y con sus manos apuntando al apacible cielo sin estrellas, acompañado por una brisa de aire. Algunas gotas de sudor descendían sobre su rostro, mostrando a su vez un cansancio extremo ya que ejercía mucha fuerza, presión y energía.

Hasta que finalmente tras un profundo respiro, bajo sus manos...

-es inutil, ya lo eh intentado por decima vez y no consigo hacerle ni un simple rasguño, es impenetrable...- kibitoshin cayó sentado en el arido pasto mientras recuperaba el aliento con profundos jadeos.

-te dije que eso era totalmente inútil, mejor ahorra esas energías para cuando una ocasión se llegase a presentar- el viejo supremo se acerco a kibitoshin y al extender sus palmas le tocó su espalda, con el cuál comenzó a usar su magia restaurando sus energías perdidas.

-aun eres un joven muy necio... pero al menos quisiste hacer algo aún sabiendo que este poder esta fuera de nuestro entendimiento, y por esos errores uno aprende. Sin duda por lo que nos advirtieron los otros dos supremos kaiosamas debemos preparar algun plan casi de inmediato, me aterrorizo de solo pensar en lo que él hará en un futuro-

-a decir verdad sigo sin llegar a comprender como sucedió esto, no cabe duda que eso fue obra del teikoku, y si él realmente está interesado en el árbol... entonces no se que sera de todos nosotros-

-ya de por si es alguien extremadamente poderoso, y si hace eso, entonces sera un ser omnipotente- el viejo supremo bajó sus manos terminando de curar a kibitoshin, quien éste le agradeció.

-solo nos queda a que goku llegue.. Si es que puede, claro- kibitoshin nuevamente devolvió la mirada al cielo negro...

El sonido de pisadas metálicas resonaban como palpitaciones sobre escalones que iban en dirección hacia un templo gigantesco. El jadeo de un caballero que iba a toda prisa se hacia cada ve mas lento conforme iba acercándose, pero incluso al entrar a dicho templo no dejo de avanzar, en vez de eso sólo disminuyo un poco su paso. El eco de sus pisadas se detuvieron cuando pisó una alfombra gruesa y roja con encaje por los lados, tapizando breves escalones.

Finalmente aquel caballero se detuvo justo en frente de una puerta de gran altura. Al recuperar un poco de aliento tocó delicadamente la puerta con sus nudillos, ocultos debajo de una armadura azul al igual que su cuerpo entero.

Una voz femenina dio la indicación de poder pasar a lo cual el caballaro acató y con sus brazos abrió la puerta en par. Al entrar, vio a athena sentada en la orilla de un balcón en direccion opuesta de donde el venía, recibiendo ligeramente de lleno la suave brisa del aire.

-¿sucede algo malo jabu?- preguntó athena algo sorprendida por como lucia exaltado el caballero de unicornio.

-asi es mi señora athena, no me creerá hasta no verlo pero.. La casa de aries a desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno-

-¿desapareció?...- saori bajo del balcón y rápidamente se aproximó hacia una salida cercana con vista a las doce casas, donde al llegar comprobó que era cierto. Sólo quedaba un terreno de piedras hecha añicos.

-hace unos momentos me encontraba haciendo guardia cerca de las tumbas, cuando de repente escuche un pequeño estruendo proveniente de la primera casa, y cuando fui a revisar solo observe que, en menos de un parpadeo, la casa de aries desapareció como si nada...- jabu se detuvo justo aun lado de athena, observando el mismo escenario de lejos.

-espero estar equivocada, pero desde la mañana eh sentido una sensación de irregularidad en el ambiente que nos rodea-

-señorita saori, ¿cree que esto haya sido obra de hades?- jabu apretó los puños al ver que el templo que por años Mu protegió, habia desaparecido o destruido.

-no...- afirmó athena sin ningún tipo de duda.

-pero... ¿Quien haría algo así?-

-la sensación de irregularidad que siento, no se debe a hades, ni mucho menos de algún otro dios... Sin embargo es algo aún peor- athena alzo la mirada al cielo sin razón alguna

-¿pero entonces?, no puedo imaginarme que otra razón hay- jabu estaba anonadado, y miró en la misma dirección que athena queriendo saber que ocurría realmente.

-esta rareza ya la había sentido con anterioridad, incluso mucho antes de la gran guerra santa... esto, sin duda, fue obra del árbol "teikoku"-

Kibitoshin nuevamente seguía intentado usar el mismo método, terminando de la misma manera una y otra vez. El viejo supremo lo veía desde lejos con gran esperanza y ánimo. Pero depronto tras una pequeña abertura que kibitoshin creó se pudo apreciar una sensación conocida.

El viejo supremo se exalto en ese momento -muchacho eso es...-

-si lo se, es el ki de goku el cuál intenta entrar...- interrumpió kibitoshin. -!usare todo mi poder, aun si término en mal estado!-

Kibitoshin aumentó sus poderes mas allá de lo que ejercía, y también pudo apreciar como el viejo supremo, junto a el, usaba toda sus fuerzas con el mismo propósito. Ambos usaron sus mejores técnicas de telesquíes para expandir la abertura de la extraña energía ajena dando un gran resultado.

Kibito crujía sus dientes con gran fuerza mientras sus pies rapaban el suelo en retroceso.-!solo un poco mas, y lo lograremos!- exclamó.

Finalmente tras la ferviente lucha, el ki de goku pudo atravesar el campo de energía y los supremos cayeron al suelo exhaustos, sin mucho aire en sus pulmones y con los músculos de sus brazos palpitaban como el aleteo de un colibrí.

El cuerpo de goku se materializó en cuestión de microsegundos, y sin poder detenerse se estampó contra el suelo fuertemente provocando una explosión no muy lejos de los supremos kaiosamas, quienes se levantaban de piso un poco cansados.

Goku salio de entre la cortina de humo con su mano en la cabeza algo a dolorido. Pero su dolor se fue al ver la decaída de kibitoshin mientras se encaminaba hacía el, así que rápidamente fue en su ayuda...

En la cuidad de karakura se vivían otra tranquila mañana bajo un cálido y agradable clima. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, aúnque no como se esperaba pues incontables shinigamis rodaban alrededor de la cuidad como método de precaución.

Nadie explicaba la causa por la cuál aizen había desaparecido, era como si su reiatsu se hubiera dejado éste mundo o cómo si nunca hubiera existido. No se descartaba la idea de un posible plan suyo como método de engaño y realizar un ataque sorpresa co la guardia baja..

En la residencia kurosaki el ambiente actual era un poco, distante. En la sala la televisión mostraba el reporte del clima como era de costumbre a esa hora, dando a entender que las personas nunca estuvieron enterados de los acontecimientos que hubo hace tan sólo unos días.

La comida se estaba sirviendo en un plato, por una joven niña con el rol de ama de casa. Karin, tomo el plato y se dirigió al comedor donde estaba su hermano mayor ichigo recargado en la mesa sin hacer otra cosa mas que tener la mirada perdida en recuerdos y sin ánimo alguno.

Karin puso el plato en la mesa con una singular sonrisa, intentado animarlo.-aquí está tu comida ichigo es tu favorito, arroz frito con mucha carne-

Ichigo salió de sus pensamientos al ver el plato ahumando enfrente suyo. Cosa que le saco una sonrisa y acto seguido puso su mano en la cabeza de su pequeña hermana.

-gracias karin, tu siempre sabes como animarme- tras oír esto karin se alegró.

-no te preocupes lo hago con cariño... después de que termines te cortaré el cabello, el cuál no se porqué te creció tan rápido, también te vez mas alto y diferente, se que éstas aún en crecimiento pero esto es raro-

-gracias..- ichigo tomó sus palillosy comenzó a comer.

-bueno ya es hora de irme, tengo que llegar rápido a la escuela o me pondrán falta, nos vemos-

Ichigo se despidió de ella con una sonrisa deseándole suerte, algo un poco inusual en el.. Cuando la puerta se cerro ichigo se dejo de engaños y volvió a poner esa mirada sería y pensativa, continuó comiendo mientras recordaba todo el suceso que tuvo en su pelea contra aizen y de su desaparición..

El pensar donde se encontraría sólo provocaba frustración e inseguridad.

"ese cielo rojo, no fue obra de aizen estoy seguro.. La fuerza que emanaba era demasiado densa y muy pesada que me costaba acercarme, también recuerdo que algo repelió fácilmente mi ataque regresandome uno más fuerte, pero su poder me hacia sentír que me quemaba al contacto"

Ichigo se levantó y llevo su plato al fregadero, cuando de pronto escuchó que en la televisión se llevaba a cabo un reporté de última hora, cosa que llamó su atención.

~Los reportes nos indican que uno de los grandes monumentos de la cuidad a desaparecido así de la nada..~ Ichigo de acercó al televisor prestando mucha atención.

~Las personas que rondaban cerca afirman que el monumento desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos como si de magia de tratase, afortunadamente no hubo heridos, pero tampoco hay rastro de que pudo haber pasado, aún así continuarán las investigaciones.. Los mantendremos al tanto~

-¿despareció?, ¿Tendrá sin quiera alguna mínima relación con aizen?- ichigo apagó el televisor y camino un poco rápido hacía su cuarto.- No, no lo creó pero aún así iré a investigar tal vez encuentre algo sospechoso-

Al abrir la puerta vio a kon parado a un lado de la ventana, observando a cada muchacha linda pasar por la calle. Sin avisar lo sujetó del torso y buscó dentro de su estómago.

-espera me lastimas, eres muy brusco- dijo kon entre ahogado.

-saldré por un momento así que en lo que tomas mi cuerpo no quiero que hagas nada estúpido, me entendiste?-

-cla..claro lo que tu digas, ¿cuando te eh fallado?... No respondas-

Ichigo saco una pequeña bolita y se la trago, en ese instante separo su lado shinigami de su cuerpo y salió por la ventana, desapareciendo al instante y dejando a kon dentro de su cuerpo sólo en la habitación.

-vaya es muchísimo mas rápido que antes y ese no es todo su poder, es increíble- susurro en voz baja observando al paisaje - bueno, es hora de darle un buen uso a es cuerpo..-


	3. Los preparativos de una nueva aventura

Una suave brisa de aire soplaba por todo el lugar ocasionando el desprendimiento de algunas hojas de sus respectivos árboles, y éstos a su vez, despertaban al supremo kibitoshin, quién reposaba inconsciente bajo un frondoso árbol. Cuando recupero la consciencia observo a goku de espaldas, quien miraba fijamente al cielo oscurecido, a tan solo unos metros de distancia.

Al apoyar su brazo sobre aquél árbol no tuvo grandes dificultades para levantarse, pues sus energías se reponían gradualmente. Goku por su parte distrajo su mirada al escuchar el pequeño esfuerzo de kibitoshin al intentar dar algunos pasos, éste decaía un poco, pero goku rápidamente lo ayudo a estar de pie sin tambalear.

-¿se encuentra bien, supremo kaiosama?- goku lo ayudo a tomar asiento en una roca lisa.

-si, muchas gracias... Me imagino que desde su planeta sintió éste monstruoso poder y vino rápidamente-

Goku nuevamente postró su vista en el negro cielo. -así es, es un ki increíble nunca antes había sentido algo igual, ni siquiera el poder de majin buu se compara a éste... ¿usted sabe de quien se trata, supremo kaiosama?-

-por supuesto pero es algo muy difícil de creer, incluso para usted quien a enfrentado a toda clase de enemigos pensaría que esto es algo de ensueño, y para poder ponerlo al tanto necesita saber todo a detalle-

-pero digame.. ¿es algún tipo de villano?, porqué no siento que este ki sea maligno, si no algo de tipo neutral-

-desafortunadamente si lo es, solo que esconde perfectamente la percepción de su aura-

-y éste enemigo piensa destruir el universo como majin buu?-

-no, él quiere gobernarlo, al igual que los universos restantes... o eso creemos-

-¿universos?- goku se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

-este sujeto es muy astuto y versátil, y creemos que al gobernar los distintos universos encontrara guerreros poderosos que buscaran hacerle frente, y esto es muy parecido al deseo que usted tiene de encontrar rivales fuertes-

-¿parecido a mi? Por favor expliqueme que sucede porque sólo está confundiendome más-

-de acuerdo, esto va para largo así que presteme mucha atención- goku se sentó frente al supremo kaiosama, dispuesto a escuchar todo.

Conforme avanzaba el tiempo kibitoshin le explicaba a goku sobré el legendario árbol teikoku y de su funcionamiento en el espacio-tiempo. También sobre los mundos paralelos, hermanos del mundo de linea temporal original que cuentan sobre como un suceso importante cambió drásticamente la historia tomando un curso diferente. A esto se le llama "cambio de linea".

A goku todo esto le era increíble y comprendió muchas cosas, haciendo que la historia que estaban a punto de contarle pudiera procesarla fácilmente.

-ya comprendo, así que cada mundo paralelo cuenta una historia alterna, o me equivoco?-

-asi es, y como finalmente comprende lo básico le contare lo que sucede, y le digo que esto en parte lo relaciona con usted directamente-

-¿!conmigo!?-

-en un futuro no muy lejano se encontrara luchando contra un ser maligno muy poderoso, pero al verse en gran desventaja en cuanto a poder unirá fuerzas con vegeta haciendo una fusión muy poderosa y creando un guerrero de poderes imaginables, quien fácilmente acaba con aquel ser maligno...-

-¿acaso ese ser maligno resurgió tras el cambió de línea?-

-no, pero sí tuvo mucho que ver. Cuando estaba prácticamente vencido solo le quedaba ser destruido, pero de imprevisto la fusión duro solo 10 minutos a causa del agotamiento de usted antes de la fusión, y antes de que pudieran separarse, aquel ser maligno le disparo un rayo muy cargado de energía oscura el cual hizo que se apoderara del poder y mente de este ser, creando también un cuerpo propio-

-¿!dice que el cuerpo de la fusión tomo vida y cuerpo propio!?, Me imagino que se trata de gogeta por esas características de limite del tiempo-

-es correcto, el ser maligno que provoco todo esto fue gogeta, pero no cualquier gogeta si no uno en su máxima transformación, es decir en super saiyajin 4-

Goku dio un grito y cayo de espaldas contra el suelo al oir semejante explicación.

-!fa..fa.. ¿fase 4?!, ¿!de verdad hemos llegado tan lejos!?- exclamó goku anonadado.

-nosotros también nos sorprendimos por eso, pero cuando gogeta tomo un cuerpo propio mató definitivamente a ese ser maligno, apoderándose a su vez de su poder y fortaleciéndose muchísimo mas, obteniendo acceso a magia y habilidades, entre otros.. Pero lo mas importante es que se a corrompido y piensa seguir el mismo ideal que freezer de conquistar y gobernar todo, solo que a mucho mayor escala-

-esto que me contó es impactante... entonces el villano ahora es un Gogeta corrompido, y digame ¿como se entero de todo esto?-

-nosotros mismos en el futuro nos contaron todo gracias a un medio de trasmisión telepática, y según sus investigaciones gogeta esta en éste lapso de tiempo, escondido esperando a que todo salga a su plan-

-¿pero porqué esta en esta epoca?-

-no lo sabemos con exactitud, pero lo que sí es que ya comenzó a mover algunos hilos afectando a otros universos ajenos al nuestro. Y antes de perder la comunicación con nosotros mismos ellos fueron visitados por gogeta quien los hizo forzosamente darnos esto para usted, después de eso no supimos más de ellos-

Kibitoshin busco entre sus ropas hasta finalmente encontrar una piedra y una carta, lo cuales entrego a goku al instante.

-¿y esto que es?- le preguntó goku observando aquella roca de color azul zafiro.

-no tengo idea, pero por favor lea la carta ya que nosotros teníamos prohibido leerla o de lo contrario nos destruiría-

Goku abrió la carta el cual tenía un mensaje muy en claro:

"Si estas leyendo esto entonces ya lo sabes todo acerca de lo sucedido, y mis principales metas son el buscar guerreros muy poderosos para hacerme frente y tener una gran batalla, ya tengo muy buenos candidatos y quiero que tu mismo los reúnas para hacer todo mas entretenido. Tienes poco tiempo ya que la tierra podría ser destruida al igual que el sistema solar y eso no será por mi mano..

La piedra que tienes la cree yo por lo cual ya esta programada para que viajes por los universos en busca de los guerreros que te mencionare. Y si te preguntas porqué hago todo esto, es porque, como compartimos lógicamente el mismo deseo de peleas interminables, creare un mundo donde las batallas sean cosa de todo los dias y mi entretenimiento sera inagotable."

-asi que ese es su plan..- comentó kibitoshin.

-al final menciona los nombres de los que debo buscar- goku leia los nombres en la pie de página.

-desafortunadamente no nos encontramos en posición para hacerle frente ahora mismo, y por el momento tenemos que cumplir su demanda, vera, me gustaría apoyarlo en todo pero hay un campo de energía rodeando éste mundo el cual suprime la mayoria de mi poder, además de que me impide tener contacto con el exterior usando cualquier tipo de medió-

-ya veo, eso explica el cielo negro-

-lo malo es que ya no tengo poder y me di cuenta que gogeta planeó que usara mis últimos recursos para crear una abertura en el campo de energía y darle paso a usted a planeta, y esto provocó que me quedara vacío. Maldicion es un plan astuto-

-no se preocupe acabaré con todo esto, ya lo verá, pero no entiendo a que se refiere conque no tengo mucho tiempo antes de mi planeta sea destruido? Ya que recuerdo cerca de mi casa han aparecido cosas muy extrañas-

-la verdad no lo se, no tengo conocimiento de lo que sucede en el exterior, pero, si recalco eso es porque es algo realmente serio, y sera mejor que parta de una vez ya que no sabemos cuanto tiempo le quede a su mundo-

-tiene razón quizá con la explicación que me dio acorte mucho el tiempo, sera mejor que parta ahora mismo-

Goku dio unos pasos alejados de kibitoshin, sostuvo firmemente la piedra y al ver que este brillaba con una radiante luz blanca levanto la mano al frente. Acto seguido la piedra emano un rayo muy poderoso que lo hizo retroceder un poco y frente suyo apareció un portal dimensional. Goku bajo la mano y antes de entrar volteo a ver a kibitoshin quién éste le deseaba suerte, así que decidido y con ganas de una nueva aventura se adentró al portal.

Kibitoshin vio como el portal desapareció y se dio cuenta que lo único que le quedaba por hacer era aguardar. Al voltear y mirar al frente vio al viejo supremo kaiosama dentro de un ataúd de centenares de hojas.

-!se me había olvidado, supremo kaiosama!- kibitoshin corrio en su ayuda.

La vista era borrosa y el dolor un poco intenso. Sus dedos reaccionaban correctamente mientras recuperaba la consciencia poco a poco hasta tener la facultad de orientación y concentración. Claramente escuchaba el vacío de su entorno y ésto lo hizo dudar, queriendo saber dónde estaba.

Levantó su vista al frente y vio a dos sujetos más, aún inconscientes. Uno tenía una extraña forma blanca y con alas, y el otro poseía una armadura negra cubriendo su cuerpo.

El lugar era desértico y muy oscuro, ambientado con un aura lúgubre , el piso estaba frío y duro, púes al tocar y rozar con los dedos claramente se notaba que eran azulejos.

Apoyándose con sus brazos y piernas logró levantarse sin problemas. Miró a su entorno de reojo, esperando ver algún indicio de vida aparte de ellos 2. El aire era un poco pesado de respirar y el frío estaba muy presente, haciendo rechinar su roja armadura.

-¿donde estoy?- su voz hizo eco con el lugar...

De pronto una luz comenzó a resplandecer lentamente. Volteó hacia atrás y vio lo que aparentemente era la salida, pero no lograba distinguir que había afuera, pues la vista solo apreciaba ver una luz cegadora.

Al dirigirse hacía esa dirección y dar 3 simples pasos, escucho un debil gemido de dolor justo detrás de el.

El hombre de apariencia extraña había recobrado la razón y también se dispuso a levantarse con suma lentitud. Pasó por el mismo proceso de orientación y al levantar su rostro, cruzó la mirada con el sujeto recién levantado.

-¿tu quién eres?- con una voz fría y seria le ordeno que respondiera.

-esa es la misma pregunta que te planteo- al ponerse de pie hizo estirar sus alas de golpe, provocando una fuerte corriente de aire, pero inmutable para el otro. -veo que tu también fuiste raptado, o me equivoco?-

-asi qué tu tienes detalles de lo ocurrido, así que dime quien fue el responsable-

-una sugerencia inútil, me hablas como si fueras superior a mí... De todos modos, tampoco lo se, al igual que tu nombre-

-Madara uchiha- respondió.

-Aizen sosuke- igualmente se presentó.

En ese preciso momento un aura empezó a brotar del tercer sujeto inconsciente, llamando la atención de los otros dos. El sonido metálico de su armadura indicaba movimiento por parte de su cuerpo.

-finalmente despierta- mencionó madara viéndolo manifestar su poder.

-su poder es sorprendente - aizen lo observó ponerse de pie casi aún lado de el.

Al abrir sus ojos recobró sus 5 sentidos y su energía dejo de resplandecer. Miró a su derecha al notar la presencia de los otros dos hombres.

-¿quienes son ustedes?- preguntó. A lo cuál los presentes dieron su nombre.

Al ver su extraña armadura, madara sintio el extraño aura sobrehumano que éste emana. -¿que eres tú, exactamente?- preguntó.

-un dios... El dios del inframundo- respondió mientras recuperaba el movimiento entumecido de su cuerpo.

-¿un dios?, Interesante...- aizen sentía más deseos de saber quien habia hecho esto, y cuál eran sus motivos.

-puedo sentir que ustedes no son mortales- hades miró a ambos y sintió sus energías vitales . -Uno está medio vivo y el otro ni siquiera es humano, si no un shinigami-

-si eres un dios, no me sorprendería que sepas esos datos básicos sobre nosotros, pero... - madara avanzó al frente, estando casi al frente de hades. - dime, ¿como fue posible que un dios fuera destronado de sus aposentos?-

-eso te lo puedo responder...- interrumpió gogeta apareciendo repentinamente en el centro de los presentes.

Los tres reaccionaron al instante y cuándo estuvieron apunto de realizar un ataque notaron que éste ya no estaba, como si de un fantasma se tratase.

-¿esa es la forma de saludar? no vine a pelear- los tres vieron que gogeta estaba flotando en el aire.

-¿quien eres tu?- preguntó aizen.

-mi nombre es Gogeta, y soy quien los trajo a éste lugar por un motivo muy especial- explico mientras descendía con lentitud. - así que les pido que se tranquilicen ya que sólo quiero hablar, de acuerdo?-

Al tocar el piso los presentes bajaron las manos y lo observaron detenidamente, a pesar de no poder sentir su energía se dieron cuenta que no era alguien ordinario.

-supongo que su primera pregunta sera el porque los traje aquí de esa manera tan brusca, la verdad ire al grano. Es porque pienso realizar una colosal batalla que involucra sus mundos-

-¿mundos, dices?- pregunto madara un poco sorprendido.

-ya se habrán dado cuenta que en el instante en que ustedes tres se conocieron, no llegaron a reconocer las diferentes energías que cada uno posee- este argumento fue muy acertado para los tres.

-asi que tu tienes el poder suficiente para entrar a otros universos con facilidad sin siquiera tener un aura divino, eso no lo hace cualquier hombre- mencionó hades.

-olvidaba que tu ya conocías sobre los distintos universos. Pero se que ustedes los dioses tienen prohibido invadir o entrar a otros universos, a menos que sean los mundos paralelos de su propio universo, y eso es en raras ocasiones ya que al hacer tal cosa gastan muchisimo poder-

-¿!como lo sabes!?- hades estaba sorprendido ya que ese dato solo lo sabían únicamente los dioses olímpicos.

-cuando los traje tuve la tentación de leer sus mentes y gracias a eso conozco el entorno en donde vivian y algún otro dato tanto personal como informativo-

-!maldito infeliz, quien te dijo que podías entrar así de nada la cosas que no te incumben!- madara estaba molesto y estaba por atacar nuevamente pero aizen interpuso su brazo impidiéndole el paso.

-quitate de mi camino- exclamó.

-espera madara deja que continúe-

-¿que dices?-

-Una vez que concluya puedes hacer lo que quieras, tengo interés es saber lo que hará a partir de ahora-

-honestamente la mayoría de esos recuerdos personales no me interesan y solo decidí enfocarme en lo que necesitaba. Madara puedes relajarte pues no pienso hacer nada con tus pensamientos y en vez de eso sólo los tome por alto- Madara bajo los brazos y se tranquilizó.

-explícanos de una vez, que propósitos tienes con nosotros tres en específico en tu batalla?- pregunto aizen.

-en el momento en que comenzaba a buscar entre mundos con fuertes guerreros y algunos aliados, ustedes me parecieron fascinantes y muy poderosos como habilidosos e inteligentes, tanto, como para pelear a mi lado en esta guerra-

-¿y porque piensas qué te ayudaremos así de fácil?- preguntó hades.

-¿creen que los traje de un momento cualquiera de su lapso de tiempo? Eh visto su futuro y supe que ustedes perdieron en sus respectivas batallas-

¿!que!?- exclamaron los tres sorprendidos.

-así como lo escuchan...- gogeta dio una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por el lugar. -fueron derrotados y porsupuesto sus planes fracasaron por completo, se que parecian tener todas las de ganar, pero ya saben el bueno siempre gana y el malo pierde. Es como una historia para niños, con un final absurdamente predecible-

-¿crees que puedes sacar ventaja de nuestra vulnerabilidad y tener que obligarnos a establecer una alianza contigo? - preguntó hades.

-no, sólo les ofrezco un final diferente a como tenían destinados a pasar, y además, yo nunca mencione que tenían que unirse a la fuerza. Esto no es obligatorio, pero si se niegan podrán regresar a su mundo con normalidad sólo que en esta batalla serán también un enemigo-

-debo admitir que esto lo pensaste muy detalladamente y sin errores, la idea me es muy tentadora- comentó aizen.

-concuerdo contigo- dijo madara.- el hecho de que todo esto es que gogeta nos tiene en sus manos y la batalla que propone expande una nueva posibilidad a que podamos cambiar nuestro destino-

-es verdad es muy interesante, pero hay un problema que noto en esto...-

-y cuál es?- pregunto gogeta.

-si es como me imagino será todos contra nosotros y no sólo enfrentaremos a nuestros propios enemigos, si no a los de otros mundos cuyas técnicas y habilidades desconocemos totalmente, provocando que se vuelva increíblemente difícil incluso para nosotros-

-muy buen punto- menciono gogeta. -pero para esto ustedes deben entrenar peleando entre si, y así podrán saber como se desarrollan en la batalla sus adversarios, ya que ustedes poseen mucho conocimiento, poder y son grandes estrategas, conocen muchas tecnicas y poderes de sus respectivos mundos, pues son del tipo que les gusta estar informandos, no es así?-

-eres muy interesante gogeta, sin duda quiero saber como te desarrollas en batalla y sobre todo, tu poder...- comentó aizen viendolo fijamente.

-ese dia llegara pronto, pero por el momento les pregunto, ¿aceptan aliarse y pelear en una titánica guerra?-

Los tres estaban mirando a Gogeta, pensando en que podrían cambiar su destino y tener una batalla deseada. Al final los tres compartieron una ligera sonrisa al pensar en lo mismo.


	4. El segundo guerrero

El viento era un poco fuerte como de costumbre bajo el radiante sol amarillento, la mirada hacia el horizonte mostraba una vista panorámica de un desierto rocoso alumbrado por la claridad del azul cielo. El único indicio de vida era el sonido de la brisa arrastrando el polvo del suelo con gran delicadeza, la vista seguía siendo visible a pesar de las constantes tormentas de arena inofensivas.

Pocos reptiles rondaban por una planicie en busca de una presa que devorar, no obstante un débil sonido agudo llamó la atención de estos animales los cuales buscaban el origen de éste sonido. Poco a poco el ruido se hizo más fuerte y de la nada una silueta comenzó a manifestarse, esto ahuyentó a los reptiles quiénes, a su vez, se salvaron de que un hombre recién aparecido les cayera en cima.

Goku cayó de espaldas contra el suelo pero rápidamente se sentó mientras se sobaba la nuca ya que había golpeado una roca dando gemidos de dolor.

-!eso me dolió!- exclamó.

Una vez que pasó el dolor levantó la mirada al frente y pudo observar su entorno. Mientras se levantaba miró a sus alrededores y buscó alguna pista de su ubicación, pero desafortunadamente no vio nada mas que montañas áridas por casi todos lados.

."¿do... donde estoy?". Se preguntó goku confuso ."no hay nada aquí, ¿de verdad estoy en otro mundo?".

En ese momento comenzó a elevarse al cielo lentamente para apreciar mejor el horizonte cuyas montañas obstruían casi todo. Al estar en una gran altura pudo apreciar una silueta a lo lejos, éste parecía una estatua de piedra, no podía ver muy bien ya que el aire de esa zona comenzaba a ser un poco violento y trayendo consigo una capa de arena un poco densa.

-Siento unas cuantas energías en ese lugar, seguramente ahí lo encontrare- goku expulsó su ki y despego en esa dirección con gran velocidad.

Saco la hoja y le dio un mejor vistazo mientras seguía avanzando. -veamos tengo que encontrar a.. Seiya de pegaso... me pregunto como lo hallare, ni siquiera está escrito su descripción en la lista. Bueno supongo que debe ser alguien grande y de aspecto muy fuerte-

Al estar muy cerca goku pudo apreciar como habían muchos templos debajo de la gran estatua, muy parecidos al que había aparecido en su casa. Descendió hacia los primeros escalones prefiriendo seguir a pie, para conocer mejor el lugar, y de paso encontrar a alguien con quien buscar información.

Aunque eran muchos escalones que subir decidió ir normalmente, y mientras tanto comenzó a reflexionar sobre todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, bajando un poco la mirada.

-nunca lleguen a pensar que algo asi llegaría a ocurrir, ahora no solo el universo esta en peligro si no otros universos también. Bueno... Me emociona la idea de pelear contra alguien de poderes inimaginables, pero, ¿un gogeta super saiyajin 4? ¿Como habré llegado a esa transformación al igual que vegeta?, de cualquier manera cuando peleamos contra janemba Gogeta en super saiyajin ordinario eramos un ser extremadamente poderoso, casi inimaginable-

Goku se detuvo por un instante, había olvidado por completo que había otro guerrero igual de poderoso. Asi que continuó subiendo los escalones.

-!es verdad aún nos queda vegetto en caso de completa emergencia!- grito goku. - como lo pude olvidar?, la ultima vez casi derrotamos a majin buu fácilmente si no fuera porque nos absorbió y vegeta rompió los arcill...-

Goku dio un grito y comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra el murosque había en el costado.

-!vegeta destruyo los últimos que habían pues queríamos pelear por separado!- goku dio un gran suspiro y continuo subiendo.

-maldicion ese era un buen plan, ahora no nos queda más remedio que luchar con todo nuestro poder y dejar todo ala suerte... Aunque ahora que lo pienso ¿que tan fuerte seran estos sujetos y porque quiere que haga equipo? Digo no es que no me guste, !talvez estos hombres son realmente fuertes!- goku estaba emocionado y tuvo que admitir que Gogeta estaba en lo correcto de que seria increíble.

-pero ahora que lo pienso, no creó que esto le baste a el , y seguramente usara a planetas enteros como contrincantes para sentirse satisfecho porque... Eso es lo que yo pensaría-

Finalmente llegó a una zona donde parecía estar tapizada con azulejos de piedra, lo curioso era que en el centro había un cráter muy extenso, como si algo hubiera estado en ese lugar.

-me imagino que es de aquí de donde provenía el templo que apareció en mi casa- goku comenzó a caminar hacía los siguients escalones ya que aparentemente no había nada más.

-!ALTO AHÍ!- exclamó una misteriosa voz.

Goku se detuvo y miro hacia los lados en busca de quien dijo eso. Pero no vio a nadie.

-!aqui arriba!- goku alzó la mirada y vio a un hombre parado en lo alto de las paredes que rodeaban el lugar. Cruzado de manos y mirándolo fijamente.

Aquel hombre saltó hacia el suelo y aterrizó sin problema alguno. Tenía una armadura azul rodeando su cuerpo y su casco figuraba una cabeza de unicornio.

-¿quien eres tu y que haces en terreno sagrado?- preguntó agresivamente. -está prohibido el paso a quienes no sean caballeros de athena-

-lo siento pero estoy buscando a un sujeto y además estoy completamente perdido- goku puso su mano en su nuca mientras reía un poco.

-aquí no hay nadie y muchos menos mas adelante asi que le pido que se retire-

-!espera un momento jabu...!- interrumpió una voz femenina en el mismo lugar donde éste estaba parado.

-¿que quieres shaina no vez que este hombre esta en terreno sagrado?-

Goku vio a una mujer saltar a un lado de aquel hombre con una armadura diferente y una mascara en el rostro. Sin duda sus energías eran muy extrañas para el pero eso no quitaba de que eran fuertes, más que el humano ordinario.

-deja hablo con el..- shaina miro a goku y notó claramente que no poseía armadura alguna, pero si un gran físico. -dime quien eres tu y a quien buscas?-

-mi nombre es goku y estoy buscando a un hombre llamado seiya de pegaso, lo conocen?-

-¿a seiya?-ambos se sorprendieron. -y para que lo buscas, acaso quieres luchar contra el?-

-no es así, solo necesitó hablar con el urgentemente-

-en éste momento no esta aquí, pero puedes dejarme el mensaje y yo mismo me asegurare de decírselo personalmente- menciono jabu.

-lo siento pero tengo que hablar con el directamente, es un asunto muy serio-

-seiya es un amigo mío y si no me explicas para que lo buscas realmente te atacare considerandote un enemigo- jabu se puso en guardia.

Goku lo miro fijamente sin decir nada y pensó que sería un error explicarle a un desconocido todo lo que ocurría pues podría meterse en problemas.

-¿no dirás nada?- preguntó jabu, shaina solo observaba. -entonces no me dejas más remedio que atacarte!-

Jabu dio un gran salto en dirección a goku y lo atacó con una fuerte patada el cual fue bloqueada al instante por ambos brazos entrecruzados. Tras el impacto goku retrocedió un poco raspando ambos pies en el suelo, jabu se sorprendió y en ese momento su pierna fue sujetada siendo lanzado lejos rápidamente, cayendo al suelo rodando pero se impulso del piso y se levantó sin problemas.

"¿como pudo detener mi patada sin dificultad aún sin tener una armadura puesta" pensó jabu anonadado.

Shaina solo seguía observando fijamente a goku quien estaba parado y recién puesto en posición de ataque, aunque pudo ver claramente que su intención era defenderse realmente, de lo contrario hubiera contraatacado con un golpe fácilmente.

Goku estaba un poco sorprendido de lo fuerte que era pero decidió no bajar la guardia, jabu se desplazó velozmente hacia goku estando enfrente suyo en muy poco tiempo y lo golpeó en el estomago con su puño haciéndolo retroceder una gran distancia, no obstante siguió sin derrumbarlo.

"vaya no solo es fuerte si no también es rápido" pensó goku mientras se ponía en guardia nuevamente. "este sujeto es muy fuerte, veamos como reacciona…"

Jabu nuevamente se sorprendió al ver que goku no había sufrido dolor alguno, asi que se preparó y sin darse cuenta recibió un puñetazo de goku de manera sorpresiva estampándose contra la pared bruscamente y cayendo al suelo.

Shaina se sorprendió de la velocidad que éste poseía hasta tal punto de no ver el momento del ataque.

Jabu se levantó lentamente algo confuso, pero no le prestó atención a ese detalle ocurrido, furioso se lanzó al ataque nuevamente. Dio un salto más y estando a escasos metros de goku uso su tecnica "galope del unicornio" dando patadas a velocidad vértigo de los cuales todos iban siendo detenidos fácilmente por las palmas de ambas manos y a la misma velocidad.

Goku aprovechó su distracción y se hizo a un lado contraatacando con una patada en el torso mandándolo por los aires, después aparecio debajo de el y con un rodillazo en la espalda lo lanzo hacía el cielo donde apareció nuevamente y con su antebrazo lo mando contra el suelo quedando incrustado y fuera de batalla.

Shaina quedo impresionada de que un hombre de aspecto común y sin armadura pudo vencer a un caballero de bronce con muy pocos ataques en contra, sin siquiera sentir su cosmo.

Jabu abrió los ojos e intentó levantarse otra vez a pesar de estar muy adolorido, pero se dio cuenta que goku le brindó la mano. Por unos momento dudó completamente pero al ver el rostro de aquél sujeto tuvo el presentimiento de que realmente lo quería ayudar y término aceptado estrechando sus manos.

Goku ayudo a jabu a levantarse. -vaya eres muy fuerte y tu velocidad es asombrosa, lamento haberte hecho daño pero realmente tengo que hablar con seiya de pegaso- argumento goku.

-no te preocupes, me doy cuenta que no traes malas intenciones, y tu también peleas muy bien-

-si quieres hablar con seiya primero tienes que hablar con la diosa athena, ella es quien puede contactar con el y que venga de inmediato, nosotros te llevaremos hasta ella, sigueme- explicó shaina a lo cual goku accedió

Mientras subían los escalones goku se percató de que habían muchos hombres viéndolo a lo lejos, estos también portaban armaduras pero mucho mas ordinarias e incluso mal gastadas. Actualmente cruzaban por un camino diferente al de los templos evitando entrar en ellos.

-ya casi llegamos…- mencionó jabu.-verás, si hubieras ido por la otra ruta hubieras tardado muchísimo tiempo en llegar ya que cada casa esta repleta de trampas para engañar a cualquiera que osé entrar-

-ya veo, me di cuenta que hacia falta un templo cuando nos encontramos, ¿que le sucedió?- goku sabía perfectamente donde estaba el templo pero quería saber como fue que llego a su mundo.

-no lo sabemos, de un momento para otro había desaparecido en tan sólo un segundo- respondío shaina.

-ya veo...-

-a decir verdad no es lo único que a desaparecido, también han sido construcciónes y lapidas, coliseos pequeños entre algunas cosas más- jabu le explico a goku un poco más hasta que finalmente llegaron.

Goku se asombraba cada vez más conforme se adentraban a un santuario inmenso. Dentro habían grandes decoraciones y era muy espacioso, sus pisadas resonaban profundamente entre los muros y al final de la sala había una puerta blanca donde se detuvieron un momento.

Shaina tocó 3 veces la puerta y una voz del otro lado dio la autorización de entrar. Al abrir las puertas goku vio a una mujer joven de cabello largo y azul, con un vestido blanco, sentada a lado de una mesa redonda de mármol, tomando el te debajo de la luz proyectada de una ventana cercana.

Los caballeros se arrodillaron al instante bajando la mirada, dando total respeto hacia su persona. Athena les pidió levantarse y entonces se percató de la presencia de otro hombre que nunca había visto antes.

-¿quien es usted?- le preguntó amablemente.

-este hombre menciona que viene en busca de seiya de manera urgente, y preferimos llevarlo primero ante usted señorita saori- explico shaina.

-¿A seiya?- athena miro a goku y se dio cuenta que el no era un caballero. -¿como se llama?-

-mi nombre es goku, y sí, eh venido busca de seiya- respondió amigablemente.

-el no se encuentra aquí por el momento, pero, ¿gusta tomar asiento?- athena le señaló la silla con la mano justo frente a ella.

Goku se dio cuenta que la mujer que estaba enfrente suyo poseía una energía cálida y tranquilizante, pensó que ella seguramente era la entidad divina de éste mundo, como lo era kamisama en el suyo. Si es así, entonces podía contarle lo sucedido y tener su apoyo.

Al aceptar se aproximó a tomar asiento, athena les indicó a sus caballeros que podían retirarse a lo cual ellos asintieron y salieron de la habitación dejándolos a ellos dos solos.

-continuando... Mi nombre es saori kido, diosa protectora de este mundo, puedo imaginar que usted, señor goku, es de otro universo, verdad?-

-¿¡como lo supo!?- reaccionó goku sorprendido.

-hasta hace poco sentí como una irregularidad en el tiempo-espacio se manifestaba muy cerca de aqui, es algo que hace muchos años había sentido pero era en muy raras ocasiones cuando alguien viajaba a otro universo. Pero volviendo al tema, ¿cual es el motivo de su venida?-

-dentro de muy poco tiempo se llevará a cabo una batalla que no sólo involucra nuestros mundos si no a otros también y si esto pasa a mayores talvez se convierta en una guerra con mundos completos a una escala inimaginable- al oir esto athena quedó sin palabras.

-¿y quien es el responsable de esto?-

-su nombre es Gogeta, es un ser muy poderoso que antes era bueno, pero que ahora a sido corrompido por la maldad y busca el entretenimiento con la guerra con el fin de crear un mundo donde las batallas y muerte sean cosa de todos los días-

-¿y usted como conoce a seiya y de su poder, para haber venido por su ayuda?-

-a decir verdad no fue por mi y tampoco lo conozco…-

-¿entonces?-

-Gogeta fue quién me hizo reunir a un grupo de guerreros que según él escogió para que lucharamos en contra suya, ya que tiene a los seres supremos de mi universo al igual que a mi mundo en su poder, y aunque me cueste admitirlo yo solo no podría contra el, también sé que incluso a secuestrado a otros seres malignos de universos distintos-

-eso explicaría la repentina desaparición de hades- athena sintió un temor más grande al pensar que hades estaría también involucrado en esto.

-Es solo a seiya o a los demas caballeros también?- pregunto volviendo en sí.

-solo específico a seiya, los demás guerreros son de otros universos-

-ya veo. Pero hay algo que me preocupa y es que creo no solo busque un mundo de guerras y muerte, su meta es algo más grande-

-eh?, ¿a que se refiere?-

-desde hace unos días han estado desapareciendo monumentos en todas partes del mundo y no solo eso, si no que una entidad divina que se encarga del orden de los universos y mundos paralelos ha comenzado a emitir una sensación muy extraña y poco natural-

-habla del teikoku, cierto?-

-asi que también sabe de él... Se suponía que sólo los dioses de cada universo sabían de su existencia pero si se lo contaron es porque seguramente el teikoku este incluido en todo esto, y si algo le llegara a pasar los daños serían catastróficos y fuera de todo alcance-

-¿piensa que gogeta va tras el árbol?-

-no del todo, aunque nunca antes eh sabido de que alguien trate de usar el teikoku, es obvio que para hacer eso el poder requerido esta fuera de todo ser vivo. Pero ese hombre, gogeta, puede que ya sepa esto y esté pensando en otra cosa con el árbol del cuál parece estar funcionando-

-ese estúpido no sabe con lo que se esta metiendo y del problema que nos ocasionará a todos- exclamó goku preocupado.

-pero no hay que perder la calma, si logran vencerlo entonces habrán salvado una infinidad de vidas- Athena hizo llamar a su mayordomo tatsumi quien en menos de lo esperado hizo acto de presencia entrando por la puerta.

-¿que desea señorita saori?- preguntó.

-Necesito que llames a seiya y le digas que venga de inmediato al santuario-

-porsupuesto señorita saori iré de inmediato- tatsumi cerro la puerta y fue se rápidamente.

-recién terminó una batalla y empieza otra mucho peor, temo por la seguridad de mis caballeros que no se han recuperado por completo-

-pero aunque se estén recuperando, y como método de prevención, le sugiero que sus hombres fortalezcan y se preparen por si esto pasa a mayores-

-si, tiene razón... Seiya tardará una hora aproximadamente en poder llegar hasta el santuario, ¿gusta acompañarme en la cena mientra espera?- preguntó saori quien al escuchar un rugido proveniente del estómago de goku le hizo rei un poco, y tomó eso como un si.

En un puerto de barcos el dia era soleado y el mar se movía con tanta vida que traía buena pesca, los sonidos de los barcos llegando y yendo resonaban a cada momento, la gente continuaba su rutina ordinaria como de costumbre mientras conversaban sobre el eclipse de hace tres días. Era una anécdota que todos recordarán, pues las noticias y periódicos anunciaban que "un eclipse se originó de la nada pues según el calendario lunar no habría otro hasta dentro de 15 años". Se había convertido en la noticia del año.

En una habitación cerca de dicho puerto se encontraba seiya, sentado en su cama mientras reflexionaba en lo que había sucedido en la batalla contra hades. ¿que había pasado, a donde había ido? Eran esas preguntas que lo mantenían pensativo todo el tiempo. Y aunque athena le pidió que se calmara, que todo estaría bien, no lo tranquilizó ni un poco.

-esto no me gusta para nada…- susurro. -en éste momento puede que esté formulando otro plan contra nosotros y puede atacarnos en cualquier momento-

El teléfono comenzo a sonar logrando sacar a seiya de esos pensamientos tan divagantes, se aproximó a la sala y contestó la llamada.

-¿quien habla?... ¿que sucede tatsumi?... ¿que vaya al templo ahora mismo?... ¿es urgente?... De acuerdo partire ahora mismo, supongo que estará esperandome un avión privado, cierto?...- seiya colgó el teléfono, cargó la caja con su armadura y rápidamente salio de su cuarto

Mientras bajaba los escalones escuchó de lejos a su casero gritándole que le pagara los dos meses de renta que le debía. A lo cual seiya le respondío que le pagará cuando regrese, o eso creía, y continuó su camino.

-¿ahora que estará pasando en el templo, sera que encontraron a hades?, tengo que darme prisa-

Habia transcurrido una hora, saori comía tranquilamente su plato mientras observaba asombrada como goku devoraba cada plato a gran velocidad, y sobre todo, pedía y pedía más comida, mientras éste le contaba una de sus aventuras mas recientes.

Goku hablaba con la comida en la boca, pero sin escupirla ni que se viera tan mal, dejando los platos en la séptima pila de platos sucios. -"y ashi gue cono venchi a maguin bruu"-

-ah... Increíble- dijo saori, viéndolo dejar su último plato en el monton.

-!ahh!, estuvo delicioso muchas gracias señorita saori- agradeció mientras estiraba los brazos.

La puerta sono y la voz de tatsumi mencionó que seiya había llegado. Saori le dio la orden de hacerlo pasar, la puerta se abrió y seiya entró.

-¿que sucede saori?- preguntó seiya quién al instante vio a goku sentado frente a saori.

-seiya te presento a goku, goku el es seiya- Goku se levantó y saludo de mano.

-hola, mucho gusto- dijo goku

-igualmente- respondió seiya.

-que sucede, porque el llamado de urgencia.. ¿acaso han sabido algo sobre hades?-

-bueno, podría decirse que en cierto modo…- respondió saori. -te parecerá una locura lo que escucharas pero...-

Los minutos transcurrían sin cesar, seiya se ponía al tanto de lo sucedido y no podía evitar sorprenderse a cada explicación dada. Se le informo muy detalladamente para que no hubiera duda alguna. Batallas, dimensiones, un árbol divino y un enemigo muy poderoso lo habían dejado conmocionado, sin embargo había logrado asimilar todo.

-¿entonces no solo nuestro mundo, si no otros mas están también en riesgo?- seiya se levanto de la mesa de golpe y sin pensarlo dos veces acepto la invitación.

-gracias seiya, cuento contigo- mencionó athena.

-y bien, que tal si partimos de una vez?- preguntó goku levantándose de su asiento.

-de acuerdo-

En la parte trasera del templo athena vio a goku crear un portal con un objeto muy extraño. El viento era absorbido levemente, goku y seiya se aproximaron al portal lentamente. No obstante seiya se detuvo y volteo a mirar a athena quien lo miraba con ojos llenos lagrimosos pero llenos de fe. Goku se dio cuenta y decidió esperar un poco más.

-no te preocupes saori, vencere a hades y traere la paz al mundo. Volveremos a vernos, lo juro-

-esta lucha no es algo en el que hayas estado antes, debes volverte mas fuerte si quieres salir victorioso, tengo fe en ti y recuerda que los apoyaré en lo que mas pueda-

Seiya sonrió y avanzo hasta alcanzar a goku quien le levanto el pulgar y ambos cruzaron el portal, cerrándose al instante.


	5. el tercer mundo, una inesperada invasión

~Y continuando con las noticias... Las desapariciones continúan efectuándose en todo el mundo, ahora ya no son solo simples edificios y monumentos. Se han reportado casos de desapariciones humanas a escala global, con un estimado de 33 mil millones, y en aumento. Nuestra compañera kaede takikuchi se encuentra en la ubicación donde solía estar el centro medico de la ciudad karakura con mas informe de la situación, adelante kaede...~

~gracias, como se ha comentado numerosos reportes de familias arrasan con los centros policiacos y de investigaciones. Hasta hace unos días se creía que era algún tipo de ataque terrorista o guerra entre naciones, pero, tras algunas afirmaciones por parte del público mencionan que éstos edificios desaparecían como por arte de magia, y en tan solo un instante ya no quedaban rastro alguno, Los vuelos dejaron de circular desde las cinco de la madrugada y esto solo ocasionó un devastador desorden público y por ende fuerzas militares tuvieron que intervenir, calmando a la mayoría con gases tranquilizantes. Los investigadores teorizan que si se continúa a este ritmo ya no habrá nada en este mundo, en sólo 3 meses y medio... Por mi parte es todo, y de corazon le pido qué no salga de casa hasta que esto se solucio...~

En ese momento la comunicación se cortó...

Ichigo kurosaki caminaba tranquilamente de regreso a casa ya que su amigo chad le había mandado un mensaje notificándole que la escuela había cerrado. Pero no le tomo importancia, pues sus pensamientos lo abrumaban. Las calles cercanas se encontraban deshabitadas y todo parecía un pueblo escaso de vida, al parecer las personas buscaban la manera de huir del país para refugiarse en otros continentes más seguros.

A lo lejos de la avenida se podía ver un auto acercarse a gran velocidad, ichigo se percato de que el auto se detuvo a un lado suyo y vio como descendía la ventanilla. Dentro había una familia completa con sus pertenencias dentro.

-oye chico porque continuas aún aquí? Todos están evacuando el lugar. ¿no quieres venir con nosotros? Nos dirigimos al puerto de barcos- preguntó el padre de familia con una gran amabilidad.

-no, muchas gracias, ya mi padre está preparando nuestro viaje y solo venía por provisiones-

-bueno, ten mucho cuidado muchacho y espero que nos veamos en el futuro- el señor se despidió y continuo con su camino. En el espejo trasero se pudo apreciar como los niños se despedían moviendo sus manos..

Ichigo les devolvió el mismo gesto hasta finalmente perderlos de vista. Obviamente había mentido. Bajo la mano y al observar el horizonte pudo ver que ya no quedaba nadie a kilómetros a la redonda, nuevamente siguió caminando con la mirada un poco baja.

Primero aizen desaparece, y todo indicaba que esa extraña nube roja fue la culpable, y ahora todo empieza a desaparecer sin razón alguna. ¿Que diablos está pasando aquí?, todo es muy confuso, y de solo pensar profundamente en la situación... Me resulta rebuscado.

El teléfono sonó nuevamente, al abrirlo un mensaje notificaba que el centro comercial más importante de karakura había desaparecido. Ichigo cerró el teléfono y pensó que debía investigar por su cuenta, la sociedad de almas seguramente ya estaba en lo suyo y desafortunadamente no podía consultar a urahara, pues también había tomado cartas en el asunto y se desconocía su paradero actual.

Sin embargo su cuerpo comenzó a dolerle y cayó de rodillas contra el pavimento, comenzó a toser fuertemente hasta escupir sangre, sus brazos temblaban y la vista se hacía borrosa. Al parecer su reiatsu era tan fuerte que su cuerpo no podía seguir soportándolo. Cuando luchaba contra aizen había alcanzado un poder devastador para así realizar el getsuga tensho final, pero con éste giro de acontecimientos ya no lo utilizó y ahora tiene que vivir con el.

-tengo... que llegar a.. casa pronto... No podré soportarlo más- ichigo se levantó mientras disminuía su reiatsu y avanzo lo más que podía...

Habían pasado 35 minutos desde que seiya y goku partieron del santuario, athena se encontraba dentro de un templo pequeño, arrodillada y con las manos entrelazadas. El silencio era absoluto y las velas alumbraban gran parte de los alrededores.

-te lo suplico, mi sangre no es lo suficientemente fuerte para esa guerra- sus palabras estaban llenas de dolor y con una entonación de esperanza..

La delicada briza que entraba por una de las ventanas se volvió por unos instantes en una corriente fría, llamando la atención de athena quien sólo se limitó a abrir los ojos y mirar de reojo. Pero al sentir ni escuchar nada cerro nuevamente los ojos y continuo.

-solo te pido que..- inesperadamente una potente explosión surgió a lo lejos, esto la distrajo violentamente y perdió su comunicación. -¿que sucede?-

Al ponerse de pie escuchó los gritos de sus caballeros resonando con fuerza, continuas explosiones y gemidos de muerte la dejaron conmocionada. La tierra temblaba haciéndola caer, se escuchaban como unos pasos se aproximaban, saori se levantó pero la puerta explotó y la corriente la lanzó contra la pared, golpeandose fuertemente.

Al mirar al frente vio a un hombre entrar lentamente, su aspecto era muy extraño. Su piel era gris como la muerte, su cabellera larga y una armadura roja muy desgastada, pero sobre todo, poseía unos ojos anormales.

-tu eres la diosa athena, ¿o me equivoco?- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona al ver a una mujer de aspecto común.

-¿!quien eres tú!?- la diosa athena se levantó adolorida, bajo la mirada discretamente y se percató que su báculo estaba en el suelo, no muy lejos de ella.

-un hombre que se volvera un dios gracias a ti... Eh venido poe ti-

La diosa se lanzó a un costado suyo para coger su báculo, y al sostenerlo su brazo fue sujetado por aquel hombre en una fracción de segundo. Intentaba safarce pero era imposible, era muy fuerte. Para su mala suerte lo miró accidentalmente a los ojos, sintió su cuerpo muy pesado y al no resistir mas quedo inconsciente. Cayendo pesadamente al suelo.

Madara la levantó y la recostó en su hombro. -más vale que esto funcione, de ser así sólo falta que aizen prosiga con lo acordado- teniendo todo preparado salió del pequeño templó con una ligera sonrisa. -Esto se vuelve aún más interesante-

En lo alto de un edificio ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, la briza del aire comenzaba a soplar más fuerte de lo usual, los pájaros que se hallaban en el borde del tejado escucharon un estruendoso golpe lo cuál los hizo ahuyentarlos.

Goku y seiya yacían tirados boca abajo, temblando un poco tras el choque. El caballero de bronce se alzó primero mientras se sobaba la cabeza, al percatarse del momento miró al frente y vio una ciudad en todo el alrededor.

El saiyajin se puso de pié y también observó detalladamente el mismo paisaje que seiya. Una ciudad común y de aspecto similar a los que ellos ya conocen.

-¿esto... Es otra dimensión?, parece como si sólo nos hubiéramos cambiado de ubicación- seiya estaba confundido.

-Parece ser, pero...- goku asomó la vista hacia el precipicio y se percató de lo vacía que estaban las calles. -parece que no hay personas a kilómetros a la redonda-

-¿crees que todos desaparecieron, o murieron?-

-No... puedo sentir una numerosa cantidad de energías dirigiéndose a las afueras de la ciudad, pero a un paso muy lento-

-¿eh?, ¿Puedes sentir la energía de las personas?-

-claro, es una de las técnicas que poseo-

-ya veo no eres alguien común como pensaba. Pero volviendo al tema, ¿porque están evacuando la ciudad?- seiya caminó por todo el techo buscando indicios que provocaran su huida.

-supongo que algo habrá ocurrido... ¿Hmm?-

-¿que sucede?-

-mira en esa dirección- apuntó su dedo al noroeste, en un área de zonas residenciales.

-parece ser que faltan casas, la tierra está al descubierto. Es como si las hubieran quitado-

-ahora que lo pienso, en mi mundo aparecieron muchos objetos raros, y una de ellos tenía la misma forma que esas casas-

-no comprendo que es lo que está pasando, también había reportes de desapariciones en mi mundo. Pero quedándonos aquí no resolveremos nada, ¿a quien se supone que debemos buscar ahora?-

Goku sacó su hoja y buscó el nombre. -Aaaa... ichigo kurosaki- afirmó.

El tráfico se hacía mas caótico conforme el tiempo pasaba y las noticias aumentaban. Los humanos solo sabían correr y esconderse tal y como está escrito en su evolución desde el comienzo. Pero había quienes a pesar del terror presente conservaban la paz. Ichigo rondaba en la zona donde solía estar el centro comercial mas importante de la cuidad, ahora solo era concreto destrozado. Largas cintas amarillas rodeaban el perímetro impidiendo el paso y dando lugar a investigadores quienes buscaban determinar la causa del fenómeno, apuntando todo en sus informes aun que nada era relevante.

El joven de cabello anaranjado alzó la vista al cielo y no pudo apreciar ninguna nube roja, como el que se llevo a aizen. La mochila que cargaba se abrió dejando salir a kon.

-!aire puro!- exclamó. -!oye la próxima vez avisa cuando quieras que te acompañe, estaba durmiendo cómodamente!-

Ichigo no le prestó atención y siguió caminando alrededor del lugar. Había escasos objetos regados por el suelo como ropa y muebles muy deteriorados, tubos y madera perforando la tierra. Debajo de una roca pesada se asomaba la mitad de una muñeca de algodón que seguramente le pertenecía a una niña.

Kon miró el aterrador paisaje y sintió un poco de lástima por las personas que estaban dentro, bajó la mirada y vio el puño de su amigo siendo presionado con gran ira.

Las parabrisas de los automóviles reflejaron dos siluetas de sujetos justo encima de ellos, los conductores sacaron la cabeza por la ventana y efectivamente vieron a dos hombres realizando proezas difíciles de creer. Seiya saltaba de edificio en edificio, mientras que goku volaba una gran altura buscando rastro de alguna persona sobresaliente del resto.

-esto es inútil, a este paso no lo encontraremos a tiempo. Como podemos saber que buscamos si no tenemos ni siquiera alguna descripción- ambos se detuvieron en la cima de un rascacielo.

-la ciudad es muy extensa, seguramente hizo lo mismo que todos y ya ni siquiera esté aquí- seiya notó el silencio de goku y al verlo, éste estaba un poco pensativo.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, el saiyajin extendió su brazo derecho y apuntó al cielo.

-¿que haces?- preguntó seiya curioso.

-Seguramente si provocó una gran explosión podré llamar su atención y vendrá de inmediato, pero no te preocupes no dañare a nadie-

De su palma disparó una esfera luminosa de ki, el cuál al alcanzar una altura considerable se expandió y cumplió su objetivo.

Ichigo se disponía a buscar otro lugar cuando escuchó un estallido ensordecedor. Volteó detras y pudo ver una gran cantidad de humo negro no muy lejos de su ubicación actual. La gente no se hizo esperar y comenzaron a correr desesperadamente creyendo que era un bombardeo.

Seiya vio que en el bolsillo de su compañero algo empezó a brillar, por lo cual le preguntó. Goku sacó la gema, que, sin previo aviso salió disparado al cielo y creó una potente luz cegadora que hizo que todos en la ciudad se cubrieran los ojos.

Ichigo se descubrió la cara y pensó frustradamente, que mierdas esta ocurriendo, sin embargo escucho el gruñido de un hollow apareciendo detrás de un edificio el cuál se dirigió velozmente hacía el origen de ese acontecimiento.

La gema regreso a la mano del saiyajin y ambos recuperaron la vista. No obstante algo había cambiado en el paisaje, una orda de monstruos gigantescos y de aspectos grotescos, se aproximaban a ellos a una velocidad preocupante.

-¿!que son esas cosas!?- goku no pudo evitar sorprenderse más de lo normal.

Ichigo sin dudarlo un segundo más salió de su cuerpo en su forma shinigami dejando nuevamente a kon dentro, y se dirigió hacía el hollow. Preparó el filo de su espada y de un salto lo cortó por la mitad con suma facilidad, acto siguiente ambas partes se desvanecieron como humo.

Ichigo usó su habilidad de pisar el aire como si de un suelo se tratase, y continuó avanzando sin más demora con saltos agigantados. Pero para su sorpresa habían más hollows a lo lejos, no eran dos o tres, si no un aproximado exagerado de 20 y con un tamaño increíblemente colosal nunca antes visto.

-!¿de donde salieron éstos...- su atención fue robada por los llantos de una niña solitaria que se hallaba en medio de una calle despejada, su madre había sido arrastrada por la multitud de gente que huía, no obstante luchaba por salir lo más rápido posible.

La niña había dejado de llorar, quedó paralizada de miedo al tener un monstruo apunto de pisarla. Cayó de senton, y al estar rozando el filo de su muerte por tener el enorme pie haciendo un poco de presión sobre ella, gritó. Pero el pie se volvió tan liviano como el aire y de un momento a otro ya no tenía nada encima. Abrió los ojos y se percató de que el monstruo ya no tenía un pie, después se partió a la mitad y se volvió humo.

A un lado suyo apareció un chico alto de kimono negro, portando una larga espada. La tomó del brazo y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Ichigo no esperaba recibir ningún agradecimiento pues los humanos no pueden verlo. Miró de reojo a la derecha y dos hollows más cruzaban entre los edificios haciéndolos añicos, por culpa del estrecho camino.

Se propuso a alcanzarlos, de un gran salto pisó el aire, y siguió avanzando.

-!gracias!- exclamó la niña viéndolo partir.

Ichigo se exaltó y se detuvo de golpe, al verla de nuevo notó que la niña se despedía de el moviendo su brazo de un lado a otro.

"¿!me.. Me puede ver?, ¿!pero cómo?" se pregunto anonadado. -¿acaso ella puede ver a los muertos, y por esa razón me mira?-

Los murmullos del publico llamaron nuevamente su atención, todo el público lo observaban con miedo y confusión de una manera tan fija. No, no era posible que todos lo pudieran ver, algo andaba mal. ¡que diablos está pasando aqui!?.

El saiyajin y el caballero acababan con los hollows conforme llegaban, pero aparentemente más y más iban apareciendo, comenzándose a amontonar en un solo punto. Tenían que limitar sus poderes con simples golpes ya que aún habían personas cerca y no querían que salieran afectados. De cualquier modo, ya había comenzado el crecimiento en el número de muertos por culpa de aplastamientos o explosiones.

Goku sintió un incremento de poder por parte de seiya cuando éste vistió una armadura que había dentro de esa caja, parecido al del joven que lo confrontó en el santuario. Por lo cuál dedujo que su poder se manifestaba al máximo cuando la usaba. Sin duda había muchas cosas que aún desconocía.

Seiya por su parte se dio cuenta de que goku, con tan solo con lanzar puños y patadas liberaba un gran poder. No obstante se preguntaba porqué su armadura había regresado a su forma normal en vez de la transformación divina, quizás sólo era momentáneo y se requería de un poder superior al noveno sentido.

Goku atacaba a un colosal hollow a gran velocidad con ambos puños en el estómago, después lo mandó por los aires con una patada y al seguirlo velozmente usó su puño para atravesarle el pecho, haciéndolo humo en unos segundos. Sin detenerse se lanzó contra cuatro a la vez.

Seiya corría tan rápido cómo el rayo entre las calles, y al dar un saltar usó su puño para volarle la cabeza a dos hollows juntos, se impulsó de una pared hacía arriba y esquivó una agresiva embestida de un hollow muy ancho. En el aire elevó su cosmo y mientras descendía, grito:

-!dame tu fuerza pegaso!- su puño emanó una gran luz y partió a la bestia.

El caballero se lanzó contra el siguiente pero instantáneamente se cubrió con sus brazos y el golpe que recibió en un costado lo lanzó contra el suelo, pero dio un giro en el aire y al tocar el piso hizo raspar sus pies y manos en el pavimento deteniéndose en el momento. Alzó la vista y un puño estaba a escasos metros de el, inesperadamente goku le rompió el brazo al hollow de un rodillazo, seiya uso sus meteoros de pegaso y lo remató.

Ambos guerreros se pusieron de espaldas uno contra el otro, viendo a más monstruos llegando. Sorpresivamente todos se detuvieron y desaparecieron. Dejando a los dos confusos.

-eh?... ¿que sucede?- Preguntó seiya.

De la nada apareció un monstruo muy acorazado y los atacó con su brazo puntiagudo, tomándolos desprevenidos. Al darse cuenta no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar y se protegieron con sus brazos. Pero el gruñido chillante de la bestia los alertó y vieron que en el suelo yacía el brazo entero de aquel hollow.

Enfrente de ellos apareció un shinigami armado con su zanpakuto. El hollow, furioso, atacó con su brazo restante pero el joven ya estaba detrás de él, terminando de deslizar el filo de su espada por el aire. Solo quedó que sus piernas se partieran y cayera derribado contra el concreto.

Los extranjeros dimensionales vieron sorprendidos la proeza de este sujeto y finalmente dieron por concluida ésta batalla.

El shinigami volteó y notó que un hombre de cabello negro y puntiagudo se acercaba.

-oye, de casualidad tu eres ichigo kurosaki?- el saiyajin se detuvo junto a el.

-¿acaso tu también puedes verme?- le preguntó el shinigami bajando su espada.

-hmm?... ¿Aque te refieres? Por supuesto que te veo- goku estaba extrañado por su pregunta.

-ya veo... Así es, yo soy ichigo kurosaki, ¿ustedes quiénes son y como saben mi nombre?-

-mi nombre es seiya, caballero de pegaso- se presentó el portador de la armadura.

-y mi nombre es goku.. A decir verdad, tenemos que hablar de un asunto contigo-


	6. La integración del shinigami

Aquél infernal fuego que arrasaba con ira sobre todo el santuario, había quedado en el olvido, quedando únicamente las penurias de los fallecidos caballeros convertido en humo negro y sin vida. El paisaje alrededor estaba conformado únicamente por cadáveres calcinados y huesos desprendiéndose de la carne aun fresca. La laguna de sangre crecía abundantemente haciéndose más roja y espesa conforme tocaba el quemante suelo rocoso. La tierra y montañas se habían desfigurado haciendo difícil alzar la mirada y evitar llorar.

Algunos sobrevivieron, la gran mayoría presentaba huesos rotos, contusiones craneales o perdida de extremidades. Los bendecidos de haber salido ilesos no podían evitar su lamento y llanto al perder seres queridos, amigos, hermanos, padre y madre, recién nacidos, compañeros...

De entre los escombros un grupo de caballeros de bronce avanzaban rápidamente, desesperados y con gran pésame en sus corazones. Era imposible pisar los escalones sin mancharse de sangre.

-¿quien habrá sido el monstruo que provocó esto?- pregunto shun evitando mirar más a sus costados.

-¿creen que hades haya sido el responsable?- opinó hyoga

Ikki sintió la fuente de energía que aún quedaba en el aire y se percató de algo muy curioso. -lo dudo, esto no fue hecho por el-

-¿porque lo dices?- preguntó shiryu.

-el poder que aun brota no es nada parecido al de hades, es más ni siquiera es cosmoenergia, sin embargo no deja de ser muy poderosa-

-pero?!.. Si no es cosmo entonces que es?-

-no lo se, jamás sentí algo igual- el cuerpo del caballero de fénix temblaba discretamente. -presiento que algo aterrador nos espera más adelante-

Al final de los escalones se podía observar a shaina curando a un herido y no tardo mucho para que ella se diera cuenta de sus presencias. Recostó al hombre semivivo junto a la pared y se aproximó hacia ellos.

-shaina que bueno que estas viva, di nos que ocurrió aquí?-

-hace una hora hubo una invasión directa contra el santuario-

-y que paso con athena?- pregunto alarmado el caballero dragon.

-ella... Fue secuestrada cuando meditaba en un pequeño recinto-

-no puede ser..- ninguno podían ocultar su tristeza al escuchar la noticia.

-¿sabes quien fue el infeliz responsable?-

-no, cuando ocurrió todo yo me encontraba en las tumbas junto a jabu, pero quiénes sobrevivieron afirman de que..-

"se trataba de un hombre de cabello largo y ojos inhumanos" concluyo marin acer acercándose al grupo.

-¿lograste verlo marin?- preguntó hyoga.

-un poco, pero no pude hacer nada ya que una de las explosiones me tomó por sorpresa y me desorientó completamente-

-no es algo que haya visto antes..- marin observo a ikki. -me imagino que te habrás dado cuenta que éste poder que aun fluye no es cosmo, cierto?-

-en efecto, pero no logro saber de que se trata-

-¿entonces dices que éste enemigo no es un caballero ni algo parecido?-

-así es-

-¿por cierto no han visto a seiya?, creímos que él sería el primero en llegar- dijo shun.

-seiya vino muchísimo antes de que todo esto ocurriera, pero también desapareció sin dejar rastro-

-¿!que, seiya también!?-

-vino porque otro hombre lo buscaba con urgencia- interrumpió shaina.

-¿otro sujeto, acaso era el mismo que hizo esto?-

-no, el era diferente. Aunque tampoco tenía armadura, era alguien con un gran físico y de cabello negro puntiagudo, pero... De corazón tranquilo y amable-

-¿y para que lo buscaba?-

-no quiso decir sus motivos, aun cuando jabu lucho contra él y término derrotándo-

-¿venció a jabu sin armadura?-

-su fuerza y velocidad eran superiores incluso me atrevería a decir que no lucho con su verdadero poder en lo mas mínimo, al final lo llevamos con athena y los dejamos hablar a solas, después me entere que athena pidió llamar a seiya urgentemente.. Si no mal recuerdo el nombre de ese sujeto era goku-

-¿y que paso con ese hombre llamado goku?-

-no supimos más de el, al igual que seiya-

-estoy segura que la situación de ambos sujetos son diferentes- comentó marin. -si athena llamó a seiya es porqué confió en ese hombre goku y ambos habrán ido a algún lugar con su completo consentimiento-

-es una posibilidad, solo nos queda seguir investigando y...- Una fuerte sensación interrumpió de golpe.

Las miradas apuntaron enseguida al horizonte, éste cosmo celestial se manifestaba lenta y gloriosamente que aún sin decir nada hizo que algunos involuntariamente se arrodillaran. El cielo se torno azul marino casi perfectamente.

Lo que para algunos era desconocido éste poder, para otros era totalmente familiar.

-¿acaso éste poder no es de.. Imposible, el aún sigue sellado por athena- shiryu no quería creer en lo que pensaba, pero su sentido de lógica no podía mentirle.

-no puede haber otra explicación, y aun que nos cueste creerlo..- el puño de hyoga se cerraba con mucha fuerza.

-Poseidon despertó nuevamente, de eso no hay duda- el fénix se apresuro con rapidez sin previo aviso. -!no hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que ir a detenerle!-

La ciudad de karakura estaba a escasas horas de volverse en un lugar desértico. Barcos, avíones y autos desalojaban casi todo japon, no obstante habían quienes por su terquedad no dejaban sus hogares y solo esperaban lo peor.

Las desoladas calles se hicieron lúgubres y huecas, donde ni siquiera el cantar de los pájaros resonaba en forma de eco. Los automóviles volcados, letreros y postes tumbados hacian un poco difícil el paso, sin mencionar los cadáveres regados.

El shinigami guiaba a ambos desconocidos hacia un lugar donde pudieran hablar con calma siendo su hogar lo primero en sugerir. Por petición de ichigo, seiya tuvo que ocultar su armadura para no llamar la atención de su familia. Sin saber donde, goku sacó de su ropa una cápsula que cargaba casi siempre para algún caso donde se ameritaba guardar objetos de gran tamaño. Cuando le explicó su uso no pudo disimular su asombro, y menos cuando hizo desaparecer la caja completa dentro de una cortina de humo.

Cuando ichigo pensaba que todo era muy confuso, aparecieron dos sujetos extraños que por alguna razon sabían su nombre, su procedencia de shinigami, y que evidentemente lo podían ver y escuchar. A simple vista no resaltaban cualidades sobrehumanas, pero.. En sus interiores fácilmente sentía un poder gigantesco, además destruir hollows no cualquiera podía hacerlo.. ¿Acaso serán enemigos que lo buscan con algún propósito para matarlo?.

Al mirar de reojo hacia atrás observo que el mas fornido y de cabello puntiagudo jugueteaba con kon teniendo una personalidad un poco infantil, y hasta hace un momento parecía que su personalidad era el de un guerrero experto en combates cuerpo a cuerpo.

El otro era mas joven, a simple vista es como cualquier compañero de colegio. Pero con esa armadura puesta, su energía emergía como si tuviera vida propia, era veloz y muy fuerte pero a diferencia del otro, no parecía conocer artes marciales.

Bueno, al final de cuentas en unos minutos sabrá de que trata todo esto.

Tras una larga caminata, y al dar la vuelta en una esquina finalmente llegaron a una casa de dos pisos, era sencilla a comparación de las demás vecinas. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta mientras el joven de cabello largo y naranja sacaba sus llaves y se disponía a abrir la puerta.

-!vaya, que bonita casa!- comentó goku observando cada pequeño detalle con curiosidad y fascinación.

-¿eh?.. gracias- respondió ichigo un poco desconcertado por tal afirmación.

La llave entró y el picaporte dio vuelta, ichigo dio la indicación de poder entrar pero un puño en la cara lo interrumpió y cayó de espaldas contra el suelo. Goku y seiya se desconcertaron y vieron a un hombre que parecía ser su padre con mirada asesina.

-!¿oye porque diablos me golpeaste?!- reclamó enojado el shinigami a su padre.

-¿!donde carajos andabas!?, tenias que haber ayudado a tus hermanas con el equipaje- en ese instante el señor notó la presencia de otros dos.

-¿y quienes son ustedes?- les pregunto con su mirada muy de cerca haciendolos titubear un poco. -¿acaso no se dieron cuenta de la invasión de monstruos que arrasó con la ciudad? Sera mejor que...-

-ellos lo saben- interrumpió ichigo una vez puesto en pie.

-¿eh?-

-ellos saben que soy un shinigami, además destruyeron fácilmente a una gran cantidad de hollows- dicho esto su padre quedo pasmado un breve momento. -los traje porque afirman que tienen que tratar de un asunto conmigo-

-¿es eso verdad?- les preguntó a ambos cambiando drásticamente su carácter a más serio.

-Si.. Si señor, así es- afirmo goku calmándose.

\- de acuerdo pueden pasar, estaré en la sala mientras distraigo a tus hermanas-

Ichigo se adentro y les dio la indicación de pasar, subieron las escaleras y entraron el primer cuarto.

-lamento que hayan visto a mi padre hacer eso... pueden sentarse donde gusten- agregó.

Goku se sentó en la orilla de la cama y seiya en el piso, ichigo tomo una silla y la puso justo frente a ambos.

-ahora que finalmente estamos aquí iré al grano. ¿Quienes son ustedes, como saben mi nombre y mi procedencia de shinigami?-

-mi nombre es goku, soy un guerrero extraterrestre de raza saiyajin- se presentó el portador del traje rojo con azul.

-mi nombre es seiya, caballero de pegaso y protector de la diosa athena- concluyo.

-...¿eh?...- quedó estupefacto.

-ésto te parecerá algo imposible de creer pero, venimos de diferentes dimensiones con el propósito de formar un equipo y vencer a un enemigo muy poderoso y...-

-!espera, espera, espera no entiendo de que hablas!...- interrumpió Ichigo confundido.

-¿que sucede? Todavía no eh explicado casi nada- dijo goku.

-fuiste demasiado rápido, obviamente no comprendió nada- le replicó seiya.

-¿enserio?-

-Dejenme ver si entendí tras lo que escuche... Ustedes son seres de otros universos, no?- goku asintió. -y dicen que estan formando un equipo, para vencer a un enemigo muy poderoso-

-!acertaste!-

-!si que suena algo imposible de creer!- exclamó ichigo más confuso que antes.

-deja te lo explico mejor- propuso el joven caballero.. -nosotros somos dos individuos de diferentes universos, pero parece ser que apareció un sujeto muy poderoso que ambiciona en dominar todos los universos con el fin de crear un solo mundo donde las guerras y peleas sean eternas, y por lo que se nota nos conoce perfectamente, y quiere que hagamos un equipo para detenerle ya que obligó a goku indirectamente a reunirnos-

-¿Quieren que lo detengan de sus propios planes?- preguntó desconcertado.

-eso también me confundió la primera vez que lo escuché, pero creemos que eso lo hace para su entretenimiento personal.. Aunque de pesarlo me molesta, ya que el destino de los universos no es un juego y menos nosotros-

-pero eso no explica porque mi mundo parece desaparecer y de otras circunstancias más-

-¿!que!?, ¿!aquí también!?- seiya reaccionó sorprendido. -!en mi mundo también desaparecen muchas cosas!, y sobre todo cuando combatía contra un enemigo éste desapareció por culpa de una nube roja-

-!¿nube roja, dices?! Igual me paso lo mismo- exclamó pasmado.

-goku, te ocurrió lo mismo?- preguntó seiya.

-en mi caso, no- yo estaba en una epoca donde reinaba la paz, aun que no hace mucho también enfrente aún enemigo pero éste no desapareció-

-¿crees que éste enemigo los haya reunido a propósito para sus fines?-

-es una gran posibilidad y difícil de descartar-

-¿y cuál es su nombre?-

-gogeta...- respondió goku con la mirada discretamente baja.

-gogeta, ya veo..- finalmente Ichigo entendía el suceso. -¿Soy el último en reunir, o faltan más?-

-falta uno más, naruto uzumaki- respondieron.

-Sólo necesitamos saber si te unirás en ésta lucha. ¿Lo harás?. Y al ritmo como van las cosas, todo apunta a que habrán situaciones difíciles que se nos saldrán de nuestras manos, incluso podríamos morir en el peor de los casos, pero apuntando siempre a vencer al enemigo- explico el saiyajin de una manera comprensiva.

-no necesite comprenderlo del todo para saber que esto sera una tarea casi imposible, tal vez pasaremos meses estando en pleno combate, una peor que la otra. Y ya que gogeta apunta controlar el teikoku, el cual es el árbol de la vida. Creadora de dimensiones y de mantener orden-

-¿teikoku? ¿Un árbol celestial creadora de universos-

-podría decirse que es el todo universal. Si el llegase a controlar su poder, absolutamente nada lo detendrá y todo estará acabado. Pero detendremos sus planes a toda costa, ¿que opinas?-

-la verdad esto me es muy repentino, y tras la última batalla apenas nos estamos recuperando- el shinigami bajo la mirada y con sus poderes observó a su familia jugueteando mientras empacaban. -me es difícil terminar una y comenzar otra aun peor, ¿y si no vuelvo? ¿o mi familia resulta herida de alguna manera? No me lo perdonaría-

-!y si no haces nada mucho menos lograras protegerlos!- protesto el santo de bronce sobresaltando a ichigo. -si no haces frente al peligro que se avecina tanto a tu familia como a ti, sufrirán daños imposibles de reparar. A mi también me provoca cierto temor en solo pensar en el sufrimiento que pasaremos y de cosas fuera de mi imaginación pero eso a la vez fortalece mis deseos de proteger a mis amigos y hermana, incluso si llegara a morir dare mi máximo esfuerzo-

-yo por mi parte no se realmente nada sobre ustedes y sigo sin comprender todo esto de universos, ya que todo me llego de sorpresa... pero al conocerlos puedo sentir que saldremos vencedores si unimos fuerzas- aseguro goku. -así que no temas y confía en tu poder y amigos que están contigo-

El saiyajin se levantó y se puso frente al shinigami. Levanto su mano, expandió su palma y le sonrió.

-¿podemos contar con tu poder para salir victoriosos en esta lucha fuera de nuestra imaginación?-

Ichigo miro detenidamente la mano extendida. Sin no hacia algo aizen regresaría, incluso más poderoso y con refuerzos de inimaginable poder, tenia esa oportunidad de evitarlo y terminar esto de una vez por todas. No se perdonaría si algo le ocurriera a su familia, o a la sociedad de almas. Siempre lo acorralaria esa culpa de no haber hecho algo para evitarlo.

Podría morir si no llegase a ser lo suficientemente fuerte, eso era su gran miedo que muchas veces lo hacia dudar incluso en momentos donde su ayuda era necesaria. Pero sus amigos contaban con el, y no quería decepcionarlos. Esa mano al frente era la solución a muchos de sus miedo. !Es verdad! No está solo en esto, esos sujetos tampoco saben que les espera, pero no se nota que tengan miedo ya que saben que personas cuentan con ellos. ¿si estoy en la misma situación que ellos, porque dudo?

~¿!porque tengo miedo!?~ Ambas manos finalmente se estrecharon con gran fuerza.

Los tres presentes compartieron una sonrisa demostrando que podían ser un gran equipo y que incluso al borde de la muerte estarían unidos para salir adelante.

-Excelente, ahora que contamos contigo Ichigo somos un equipo mas fuerte- exclamó goku alegre. -ahora sólo nos falta una persona más, así que será mejor irnos ahora y no perder mas tiempo-

Ambos asintieron y salieron de la habitación sin darse cuenta que un hombre con sombrero de rayas verdes y blancas, parado en el tejado de la casa de enfrente los estuvo observando todo el tiempo, muy discretamente.

-depositamos nuestras esperanzas en ti ichigo, te deseo mucha suerte- susurro urahara.

Ichigo le pidió a ambos que lo esperaran afuera un momento a lo cuál aceptaron. El señor isshin kurosaki vio a su hijo parado en la entrada de la sala, asi que se acercó a él.

-papá yo...-

-no hay necesidad de explicarme, si estas de acuerdo en ir, ve-

-en el peor de los casos podría no regresar más-

-entonces buscaremos a otro y le pintaremos el cabello de color naranja- respondió sonriente -es inevitable que pases por cosas difíciles, pero confía en tus compañeros, y a lo mejor ellos son tan fuertes que te brindaran la confianza necesaria. Eres joven todavía, así que vuelve con vida-

-gracias papá..-

-!Ademas si llegas a morir no te preocupes haremos un casting para saber quien hace un mejor tu, eh integrarlo a la familia!, ya temg- Ichigo perdió esa conexión padre-hijo por culpa de ese mal chiste.

-en fin, nos vemos- tomó su pequeña mochila y salio por la puerta.

Seiya veía a goku estirar sus piernas, escuchó la puerta cerrarse, volteo detras y vio al nuevo integrante acercarse. -¿ya está todo?-

-si, lamento la demora, podemos irnos- concluyo.

El cierre de la mochila se abrió, y del interior salio kon recuperando el aliento.

-!es una tortura estar siempre ahí dentro!- exclamó.

-¿llevaras ese peluche contigo?- pregunto seiya.

-desafortunadamente si, ya que para estar en mi forma shinigami tengo que salir de mi cuerpo humano y una vez hecho este peluche tonto cuida de mi cuerpo-

-!más respeto!, ese cuerpo feo me ah traído muchos problemas, sabes?- ichigo le propino un cocotazo en la cabeza.

-¿tienes que dejar tu cuerpo para manifestar tu poder?- goku estaba sorprendido.

-supongo que después de su plática ya somos aliados cierto?.. Y bien, ¿a donde vamos ahora y cual es el objetivo?- preguntó curioso el oso de peluche.

-cruzaremos un portal dimensional en busca del ultimo aliado para enfrentar a un enemigo de poder universal que amenaza con dominar los universos para su entretenimiento personal- respondió goku muy directamente.

-…¿eh?…- kon quedo estupefacto. -los siento soy increíblemente hermoso para morir tan temprano, me voy-

-tu vienés conmigo te guste o no- ichigo impidió que kon saliera de la mochila propinandole otro cocotazo.

-vayamos a otro lugar para usar el portal. No hay mucho espacio aquí, además llamaríamos la atención- propuso seiya a lo cuál comenzaron a avanzar...

En un pequeño planeta solitario situado en el más allá, estaba el vigilante de la galaxia del norte, kaiosama. Su cuerpo temblaba como nunca antes había sentido, ya que hasta hace unos minutos descubrió algo que lo dejó sin palabras, incluso si hubiera perdido la cabeza en ese momento definitivamente gritaría de terror.

Cuando usaba sus antenas para recopilar información sintió una ligera punzada en ellas, sorprendiéndole.

~Al parecer alguien quiere comunicarse conmigo~

"¿usted debe ser kaiosama, o me equivoco?" dijo una voz dentro de su mente.

~asi es yo soy kaiosama, ¿y usted?-

"Probablemente nunca hayas escuchado sobre mí, ya que nunca había entablado comunicación con otro ser de diferente universo... Soy un dios que forma parte del olimpo, mi nombre es poseidon"

~!¿Po.. Poseidon?!~ kaiosama hizo una reverencia. ~!porsupuesto que lo conozco!, eh oído quede entre todos los reinos celestiales de que habitan en las ramas del teikoku, el olimpo es reconocido por su gran fama y poder!.. Y digame, ¿en que le puedo ayudar?~

"me satisface saber que mi reinado sea reconocido en diferentes mundos... Lo eh buscado porque necesitare de su apoyo"

~¿mi ayuda?, ¿En que? Si se puede saber~

"actualmente todo corre grave peligro, y tras ser liberado gracias a mi hermano zeus me eh enterado de todo. En estos momentos hay un grupo de hombres capaces de enfrentar este mal que nos amenaza, pero apenas estan reuniéndose... "

~si, de eso estoy enterado gracias a los dioses protectores de este universo que me habían informado un poco antes de ser prisioneros de este ser maligno, aunque desconozco de quien se pueda tratar~

"aunque estos valientes guerreros estarán luchando ferozmente, no están enterados de que algo más se aproxima. Se necesitará de más hombres para esto y es aquí la razón de su ayuda. En mi mi mundo hay un pequeño grupo de caballeros muy fuertes que estarán muy involucrados en ésta otra lucha, y con mi poder los transportare a su mundo"

~¿porque a nuestro mundo?~

"se necesita comenzar a reunir de igual manera este otro grupo de hombres para preparar el batallón porqué esto no será nada sencillo. Además, ya habra notado que al final de cuentas todos acabarán reuniéndose en su universo, incluso el tiempo es limitado"

Kaiosama acertó en lo que más le preocupaba tras su recién descubrimiento. ~así es, es muy poco tiempo los cuatro mundos formarán uno solo, incluso ya había empezado desde hace unos cuantos días a un ritmo lento, pero esto sera por un corto lapso de tiempo debido a que esto rompe las reglas de la realidad y el árbol teikoku para solucionarlo tendrá que destruir los universos involucrados~

"y para ganar tiempo tenemos que reunir primero a los mas capaces para prepararse contra el ejército que traerá ese ser maligno para provocar destrucción en la tierra, será como conquistar 4 mundos a la vez.. Me enteré que ya hay algunos caballeros en su universo, ellos ya actuarán en su momento no se preocupe por ahora.. Yo me encargare de otros asuntos aparte"

~si señor, me parece una excelente idea~

"cuando tenga todo listo, le daré aviso para que se prepare"

La comunicación concluyo...

-en que líos nos estamos enfrentando... Un momento... !¿Como voy a transportar a sujetos hacia este universo?!-


	7. En busca del cuarto guerrero

Era plena madrugada, la brisa del aire soplaba livianamente hacia el sur acariciando en su recorrido el corto y verde pastizal de una muy extensa planicie. En los alrededores yacían cerros grandes y pequeños, la mayoría tapizada de arboles y pasto, como flores coloridas y cascadas con agua de la mas pura. También, habían colosales montañas de punta cubierta de nieve, no muy lejos de ahí. El cielo era de un azul rey tan hermoso que deleitaba la vista de quien lo observaba, las nubes blancas también imponían su lugar en lo alto del paisaje.

Todo estaba tan calmado, pero repentinamente, en medio de arboles gigantescos y fondosos, una luz resplandeció durante breves segundos y después desapareció. En ese preciso lugar apareció Madara uchiha, cargando a la diosa athena en su hombro quién yacía aún inconsciente. Sin decir o hacer sólo caminó en recto pues no estaba lejos de un pequeño palacio ubicado en el medio de la extensa planicie.

Conforme avanzaba notó que su alrededor tenía el mismo aspecto que el de su mundo, solo que apenas lo podía ver más detenidamente. Hasta hace unos días supo la ubicación donde había sido transportado, y éste era un planeta con la misma característica que el planeta tierra sólo que con ciertas diferencias. Un claro ejemplo era que el planeta era 90 veces más grande que la tierra, y por la noche el cielo nocturno poseía 4 lunas, todas del mismo tamaño.

Finalmente llegó al palacio, subió los escalones y cruzó la inmensa entrada principal del cuál a simple vista se podía ver que la puerta de hierro que resguardaba el paso estaba hecha añicos. El lugar no era muy grande, con solo entrar se apreciaba un trono hecho de oro en el fondo de la vacía y espaciosa sala.

Sus pisadas hacían eco por todo el recinto, la luz que reflejaba el azulejo del piso era colorida por las enormes vidrieras que rodeaban el techo y paredes, pero aún así, seguía escaseando la luz.

"vaya, no tardaste tanto como pensé" resonó una voz en forma de eco.

Madara alzó la mirada y vio a gogeta recostado en la orilla de la vidriera principal. -ninguno fue capaz de hacerme siquiera un rasguño, y ésta dichosa diosa no era tan fuerte como llegue a pensar- en ese momento la dejo caer contra el suelo.

-Es verdad... Pero esa mujer posee un gran poder divino, sólo que lo usa para resguardar la paz y no para la guerra. Que patético, no?- gogeta descendió lentamente hasta tocar el suelo y camino hacia madara.

-porcierto nunca pude preguntarte, ¿que te parece éste palacio del que me apoderé?-

-muy llamativo para mi gusto...- Madara volteo ligeramente hacia los lados y se percató de algo. -¿donde están los otros dos?-

-aizen aún no ha regresado, sigue en el infierno de la dimensión de hades para recoger un objeto. A hades le pedí un favor del cuál el estuvo de acuerdo y accedió-

-¿y cuál es ese favor?- preguntó curioso.

-en el planeta tierra de éste universo, un eclipse cubrirá el sol por completo-

-supe que hades hizo lo mismo en su mundo para crear completa oscuridad y desolación , ¿pero que ganas haciendo lo mismo aquí? ¿no se supone que atacarías la tierra con un ejército de guerreros que reuniste?-

Gogeta alzo a athena y se dirigió hacia un costado de la sala. -éste no es un eclipse con ese propósito, además, la tierra ya no cuenta con su luna pues fue destruida hace mucho por alguien llamado picoro. Pero eso es otro tema aparte-

-¿si no hay luna cómo creara hades un eclipse y cuál es su verdadero propósito?-

-su propósito será el de un reloj, y nada mejor que usar el planeta Júpiter como remplazo de la luna- madara se sorprendió ligeramente.

Gogeta recostó a athena en una mesa de mármol. -cuando los guerreros que elegí lleguen a la tierra, sabrán que, cuando el sol sea ocultado, será la hora de la gran guerra-

Madara comprendió totalmente su plan y se dio cuenta que gogeta ya tenía todo planeado desde mucho antes de comenzar a actuar.

-porcierto quería preguntarte algo, madara...-

-¿que?-

-Una vez que obtengas el poder divino y vuelvas a la vida, que harás?-

-regresaré brevemente a mí mundo para invitarlos personalmente a que se preparen, cuando la hora llegue me divertire con quienes se opusieron contra mí, sin piedad ni remordimiento- expresó con cierto toque sádico.

-ya veo... Pero sólo té pido que no mates, aun, a los que llegarían a resaltar en la batalla ni mucho menos a naruto, si es que aún está ahí. A los inútiles, has lo que gustes... Ahora solo falta que regrese aizen-

En konoha aún se continuaba con la búsqueda de madara, se sabe que óbito había escapado eh igual se le busca, pero no tan urgente como madara. Algunos comenzaban a hartarse de no encontrar nada y pensaban que de alguna manera había muerto, haciendo que algunos renuncien a la búsqueda.

Todas las aldeas cooperaban para integrarse en grupos y extenderse más, siendo liderados por los resucitados hokages.

Era de noche en konoha, las calles estaban solitarias y alumbradas por los postes de luz. Las luciérnagas sobrevolaban los árboles y bosques. El silencio era casi absoluto, pocas luces de viviendas seguían encendidas, sobre todo la torre del hokage que pese a la hora 11:45 seguía en servicio.

Tsunade revisaba los papeles de su escritorio ya muy frustrada de solo ver que no había algo relevante o importante, no dejaba de pensar que era la nube roja que había aparecido en el cielo cuando madara y el juubi desaparecieron. Estaba cansada y dio un bostezo, asi que bajo su mano al suelo para tomar su botella de sake cuando depronto alguien toco la puerta, interrumpiéndola.

-adelante...- pronunció al esconder su botella en el cajón de su escritorio.

Al abrirse la puerta fue naruto quien entró, dejando a tsunade un poco consternada. -Naruto que haces aún despierto?, se supone que deberías estar descansando al igual que tu equipo-

-no puedo conciliar el sueño sin dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido- explicó con la autoestima un poco baja.

-te entiendo estoy igual, pero comprende que deberías descansar, llevas casi una semana en plena búsqueda-

-lo se, pero vine a pedirle un favor...- naruto camino hasta estar enfrente a ella, alzó sus manos y las dejo caer contra el escritorio. - le pido que me deje ir a buscar por mi propia cuenta...-

-¿por tu propia cuenta, dices?-

-Así es. No es por ofender a mí equipo, pero son lentos y buscan en lugares muy tontos. Si me deja ir por mi cuenta podré extender más territorio en menos tiempo, que opina?-

-sabía que dirías eso..- naruto se sorprendió. -a decir verdad ya tenía esa idea contemplada pero nunca lo mencione debido a que siempre estabas fuera y no disponía de personal en ese momento para ir hacertelo saber-

-¿entonces dice que si?...-

-eh notado que has madurado bastante y que dejaste de ser un niño tonto hace mucho, supongo que te las podrás arreglar solo, pero recuerda qué tu eres un blanco importante para los planes de madara al ser el jinchuriki del kyubi-

-no se preocupe, seré prudente con eso- dijo naruto muy animado.

-entonces tienes mi permiso para ir a buscar por tu parte-

-!muchas gracias, nos vemos!- naruto se dirige hacia la puerta con gran satisfacción pero tsunade lo detiene llamándolo por su nombre.

-¿no me digas que partiras ahora mismo? Necesitas descansar...-

-no tengo nada de sueño, y prefiero comenzar ahora mismo no puedo esperar más tiempo- naruto cruza la puerta y al cerrarla deja a tsunade sola, rascandose la cabeza al no poder entender a ese joven.

Al dar un suspiro abré su cajón y saca su botella de sake, la destapa y da un trago profundo. La puerta se abré nuevamente y entra su ayudante shizune quién al verla le reprende de estar emborrachándose en vez de trabajar.

En una localización difícil de hallar en el mapa geografico de las aldeas ninjas, había un pueblo hecho trizas y completamente abandonado, donde alguna vez habitaron personas amantes de la paz y ajenos de todo tipo de guerras y violencia. Pero en el transcurso de la cuarta guerra ninja, ésta aldea utópica término en el centro de un campo de batalla y desde entonces, las muertes no cesaron hasta arrasar todo.

No obstante en el centro de éste cementerio un portal apareció de golpe y todo lo que estaba cerca salió disparado bruscamente por una fuerte corriente de aire. El portal se extendió, apreciándose mejor como un saiyajin, un caballero de bronce y un shinigami pisaban tierra ajena.

Al cruzar el portal éste se cerro y la turbulencia cesó.

Los tres observaron su entorno, y al parecer su asombro no se hizo de esperar.

-¿pero.. que pasó aquí?- seiya quedó sin palabras, no pensó que lo primero en ver, sería destrucción y muerte.

-al parecer, esto lleva así varios días...-

-¿eh?, ¿como los sabes goku?- dudó seiya.

Ichigo se agachó y observo donde pisaban. -la tierra está fría, gran parte de la madera quemada se ah vuelto polvo por la brisa de los días. Y todo indica que hubo una guerra, pero...-

-no una cualquiera, cierto?- concluyo seiya al ver algunos árboles cortados perfectamente a la mitad.

Goku puso sus dedos en su frente y busco energías cercanas hasta finalmente hallar unas cuantas a kilómetros de distancia. Pero para su sorpresa estas eran distintas, la energía que sentía era algo muy... orgánico. Algo parecido al ki, sólo que éste no era solo una llama de poder, si no un complejo esquema que abarcaba el cuerpo entero, siendo transportado entre las venas como si fuese sangre.

-¿pudiste sentir alguna energía?- preguntó seiya notando a goku visualizar un punto especifico.

-sí, tantas como para saber que ahí habitan muchas personas- afirmó una vez que bajo su mano.

-Aparentemente es un pequeño pueblo urbano de gente común, no parece tener autos ni mucho menos edificios empresariales, pero si tienen lo básico en una casa normal- comentó ichigo mirando en la misma dirección que goku.

-!increíble! ¿Puedes verlo desde aquí?- preguntó goku asombrado, a lo cual éste asintió.

La mochila de ichigo se abrió nuevamente y kon asomó su cabeza afelpada.

-!puagh!.. Los viajes dimensionales me dan nauseas, y bien de que me perdí?-

-seguramente ese tal naruto debe encontrarse en ese lugar... demonos prisa- propuso seiya siendo el primero en movilizarse.

Los tres avanzaron a gran velocidad tomando por sorpresa a kon, quién casi cae de la mochila..

En la punta de un precipicio, desde lo alto de un acantilado, los caballeros de bronce contemplaban fijamente la turbulencia del mar. Efectivamente se podía sentir sin mucho esfuerzo como el templo de poseidon emergía majestuosamente.

-¿quién habrá quitado el sello de athena de la vasija?- pregunto hyoga con extrañeza.

-creen.. ¿Que poseidon, haya podido salir por su cuenta?- opinó shun.

-es una posibilidad, ya que fue él quién nos mandó las armaduras doradas en nuestra batalla contra thanatos- shiryu recordó perfectamente ese momento.

-pero es curioso que su cosmo esté apenas manifestándose, ademas...- ikki se detuvo al ver que el mar aumento drásticamente.

Depronto una increíble ola gigantesca arrasó con media montaña, cayendo encima de los santos de bronce y siendo jalados hacia el mar cuando la ola se deshizo tras el impacto.

Descendían con gran rapidez hacía el fondo, entre más profundo iban más oxígeno perdian y la presión aumentaba considerablemente. El abismo desprendió una luz haciendo que las ruinas de aquellos templos y pilares se observaran sin dificultad. Pero mucho antes de poder de siquiera llegar, todos perdieron la consciencia a causa de la falta de oxígeno...

La oscuridad se volvio luz cuando los ojos se abrieron lentamente en par. Hyoga gemío de dolor e instantáneamente recupero la noción de la vida, estaba incrustado en el suelo y debido a eso sintió dolor pero no tanto como para poder alzarse.

Alzó la vista al cielo, y ese paisaje del mar encima de ellos regresó espontáneamente a sus ojos.

Hyoga quedó desconcertado y más cuando supo que detrás de el estaba el sustento principal donde yacía poseidon. tras escuchar a sus amigos esforzándose en poder levantarse no dudo en brindarles ayuda.

-parece ser que regresamos al santuario de poseidon- dijo hyoga a lo cuál shiryu pudo corroborar al verlo con sus propios ojos.

-entonces nuestros rumores son más que ciertos, poseidon regresó..- todos se prepararon para algún ataque sorpresa.

"no es necesario que hagan eso" exclamó la voz de poseidon por todo su templo.

La resonancia de pasos metálicos se acercaba cada vez más hacia la cima de los escalones donde después de unos momentos apareció poseidon con su armadura puesta.

-!poseidon!-

-!maldito te regresaremos nuevamente a la vasija!- amenazo ikki mientras se aproximó hacia poseidon con el fin de atacarlo.

-!dije que se detuvieran!- grito autoritario el dios del mar a lo cual ikki se detuvo a secas. -no los traje ante mi con el propósito de matarlos-

-¿que?-

-asi como escucharon, es más les brindare ayuda-

-¿ayuda dice?... ¿pero en que?- preguntó ikki.

-en éste momento el caballero de pegaso está en una misión muy importante del cual dependerá el futuro no solo de éste mundo, si no del universo entero- nadie pudo creer en sus palabras debido a lo descabellado de su comentario.

-¿que.. Que seiya esta en una misión para salvar el universo?, ¿A que te refieres?- cuestiono el caballero dragon.

-no seré yo quien les informe detalladamente sobre eso ya que no puedo perder el tiempo, tengo que ocuparme de otro asunto, solo mencionare qué por el momento seré un aliado- poseidon dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacía el sustento principal.

-¿un aliado?, !maldita sea di nos qué está sucediendo!- replicó hyoga.

-Sólo diré que su amigo está en otra dimensión con otros seres igual de poderosos, reuniéndose para combatir un mal que amenaza con dominar los universos existentes...- Los caballeros se quedaron sin palabras, y mucho más que sorprendidos.

-su ayuda en esta batalla que nos involucra a todos sera de mucha utilidad, así que siganme sin cuestionar nada- los cuatro al ver que poseidon parecía decir la verdad no tuvieron mas remedió que seguirlo, absteniéndose de cualquier comentario.

En el palacio seguía todo silencioso, gogeta había vuelto a recostarse junto a la vidriera, solo que ahora estaba dormido. Por otro lado madara se hallaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, en la espera de aizen.

Segundos más tarde se escuchó como alguien subia los escalones, indicando el regreso de uno de los dos. Madara volteó de reojo y vio al dios del inframundo cruzar la entrada con calma.

-si estas aquí significa que concluiste con tu parte, ¿donde está athena?- Madara alzó el dedo índice y apuntó hacia la mesa de mármol.

Hades observó un poco sorprendido como aquella mujer qué por tantos años deseó su muerte estaba tan vulnerable y desprotegida en una simple mesa. Apretó su puño y por un impulso de ira hizo aparecer su espada y se dirigió rápidamente hacia su rival para darle muerte.

Madara sorprendido reaccionó con un sello. Del piso salió cuatro manos hechos de piedra los cuales sujetaron los brazos y piernas de hades, impidiéndole seguir adelante.

-insolente humano, ¿porque me detienes?-

-sabes de antemano que aún no puedes matarla hasta que le retiremos su poder, no comas ansias- hades fácilmente hizo desvanecer las manos de piedra que sostenían sus extremidades, con solo manifestar un poco de su poder.

-es vedad, espera un poco más...- menciono gogeta deteniendo el brazo de hades, lo cuál sorprendió a ambos quienes nunca lo vieron llegar ahí.

-se cuanto deseas matar a ésta mujer, pero comprende que la necesito, y una vez que acabemos de quitarle el poder podrás hacer lo que quieras, solo hasta que aizen regrese... Es más, ya está aquí-

Aizen acababa de llegar con una enorme vasija cargando en su hombro, teniendo una sonrisa en el rostro dado al acontecimiento de hace un instante.

Conforme aizen seguía avanzando como si nada, no pudo evitar reir un poco.-me hubiera gustado seguir viendolos pelear por algo tan estúpido-

-imbécil...- susurro madara mientras deshacía el sello.

Hades bajó su espada al ver la vasija que sostenia aizen, se supone que ese recipiente era donde athena había estado presa mientras su sangre era succionada. Pero se supone que había sido destruido cuando ella logró salir.

-¿Como la recuperaste entera?-

-no fue sencillo eso lo admito, ya que su estructura estaba hecho de una energía poderosa que desconocía totalmente.- aizen observó detalladamente la vasija y la tocó con su mano.- sus restos eran demasiado escasos, sin embargo logre comprenderlo y pude reconstruirlo totalmente-

-bien, ya tenemos lo que nos faltaba.. Ahora podemos proseguir-


	8. Finalmente se reúnen, el plan de gogeta

La diosa athena nuevamente quedó aprisionada en la gran vasija sin aún recobrar la consciencia. Hades se abstuvo de hacer o decir algún comentario, limitándose a solo observar en silencio en brazos cruzados.

Gogeta le pidió a madara que se acercara a la vasija, el cuál se encontraba en el centro de la sala.

-aizen, necesito que formes un muro de energía que sirva como contención.. En este caso usa el kurohitsugi hado 90, porfavor- aizen solo sonrió ligeramente, ya no era de sorprenderse que él conociera una de sus técnicas más poderosas.

-me imagino que sabes que esa técnica los podría matar si están dentro... Pero se que tienes algo en mente para evitarlo.. Por lo cuál quiero ver cada uno de tus movimientos-

-no te acostumbres, supe cuales serían tus propósitos desde el momento en que despertaste.. Suelo cambiar constantemente mi modo de pensar para evitar a toda costa que me tomes por sorpresa si quisieras hacerme algo-

-supongo que era de esperarse.. Bien, por el momento dejare que tomes la delantera. Pero no todo el tiempo-

Mientras aizen comenzaba a recitar el cántico del hado 90 el piso empezó a temblar y al instante emergió una muralla negra que tomaba forma de cubo. Dentro de éste quedaron dentro gogeta y madara, al igual que la vasija con athena.

Hades sintió como una malformación de la realidad hacia una presión increíblemente destructiva en el interior de la contención. El poder que emitía era extraordinaria, era como un agujero negro.

La luz del exterior se hacia nula hasta dejar de existir quedando un negro absoluto, madara sintió cómo en un segundo como su cuerpo se puso inhumanamente pesado y ésta presión lo amenazo fácilmente con matarlo.

No podía moverse, respirar, ni mucho menos hablar, ya que su cuello era presionado hacia dentro. Sus huesos estaban a punto de romperse al igual que los pulmones e intestinos. Su armadura se hizo polvo y su ropa se degradaba.

-maldit..grhh...- gogeta tocó su hombro y tras expulsar su ki creó una capa de energía que los envolvió.

Aizen notó que dentro del kurohitsugi había una fluctuacion diferente. Al terminar de recitar el cántico bajo la mano y visualizó dentro de las murallas, logrando ver solo una luz amarilla casi borrosa.

-me imagino que te diste cuenta, o me equivoco?- preguntó aizen.

-fue una estúpida escusa de darle poderes divinos aún sujeto así de la nada.. Tiene pensado hacer algo con él- respondió el dios del inframundo.

-pude analizar el interior de madara mientras agonizaba por mi técnica, y creo que lo subestimé... Su poder es alto a pesar de estar medio vivo, nunca tuve la oportunidad de verlo ya que lo ocultaba perfectamente-

-eso lo comprobaremos mas adelante.. Pero la cuestión por ahora es saber el propósito del porque le da energía divina, ¿que busca realmente con esto?, Si están poderoso como afirma ser podría hacer todo lo que quisiera-

-el es muy astuto. Nos trajo en un momento preciso en nuestra linea temporal donde, según él, fracasaríamos por lo cual nos da una segunda oportunidad, y podría decirse que nos tiene amenazados para colaborar en su plan.. Si ideó esto con éxito entonces lo que planea con madara es algo muy importante y clave para continuar-

-es indignante creer que, yo, un dios terminara en las palmas de un hombre que cree ser un dios-

Madara había caído de rodillas, jadeando bruscamente mientras su piel se desprendía lentamente. Sus dedos recuperaban la movilidad después estar hundiéndose en la palma en posición de puño.

No tardó en darse cuenta que una luz parecida al sol emanaba alrededor ellos, alzó la vista y pudo observar que gogeta no parecía haber sido afectado por esa presión, sólo estaba ahí, parado observandolo fijamente con una sonrisa.

-¿procedemos?- preguntó el saiyajin pelirrojo.

-¿porque tu...-

-luego te contare, vamos levantate- Madara se pudo poner de pie, a pesar de que los tendones y músculos de los pies habían sido despedazados, era como si esa energía alrededor lo sanara.

-ahora la fase final.. Toca con ambas manos la vasija-

Gogeta extendió su palma apuntando la vasija, pero se percató que madara no hizo lo que le pidió, en vez de eso sólo lo miraba fijamente con ambos brazos cruzados.

-¿que sucede porque no..-

-Dime la verdadera razón de esto- interrumpió el ninja uchiha.

-al no estar vivo tu poder no es suficiente para lo que se avecin..-

-eso es mentira, lo supe la primera vez que me lo dijiste. No pudiste sólo evitar mi "supuesta derrota", traerme y darme poder divino.. Incluso aizen y hades se dieron cuenta-

-…-

-¿y bien?..-

-de acuerdo me descubriste- dijo alzando ambas manos admitiendo su mentira. -creo que mentir no se me da del todo.. Es verdad, tengo otro propósito con esto-

-¿y ese propósito es..-

-matar al dios apolo- pronunció fríamente.

-¿apolo?, ¿acaso hades no puede destruirlo?-

-Claro que puede, pero en éste momento el olimpo esta en su contra por haber roto una regla que es traspasarse a otro universo ajeno, por lo cuál todos irían en su contra una vez que sientan su presencia. No me puedo dar el lujo de que eso pase-

-¿y para que matar a un dios qué ni siquiera está al nivel de hades?-

-porque el tiene una muy fuerte conexión con el árbol teikoku. Mejor conocido cómo el árbol de dios, creador de los universos, mundos paralelos y de la realidad misma.. Y el árbol teikoku es la parte fundamental de mi plan-

Madara quedó atónito al escuchar semejante cosa. ¿un árbol con esa magnitud de poder... Es a lo que apunta todo esto?. Sería una locura que alguien quisiera dominar a la creación.

-apolo al tener gran conexión con el teikoku podría hacer un movimiento que fácilmente arruinaría mis planes.. Pero tengo un truco bajo la manga-

-¿un truco?- preguntó confuso.

-la otra verdadera razon por la cual hice que los cuatro guerreros se unieran, no fue solo para que me divirtiera verlos intentar detenerme, si no que... Bueno, ya lo descubrirás por tu cuenta.-

Madara observo que aquel sujeto a su lado era un monstruo que sólo quiere guerra y mas guerra a escala que de sólo pensarlo da escalofríos.

-pero antes de hacer eso me gustaría que propagues el miedo en los mundos involucrados, esto para que te acostumbres a tu nuevo poder, ¿asi que qué dices, tocaras la vasija?-

Madara toco la vasija con ambas manos, gogeta sonrió y con su palma apuntó nuevamente a la vasija y ésta comenzó a temblar. Athena abrió los ojos totalmente a causa del dolor de perder su sangre demasiado rápido. La vasija se torno rojo completamente por lo cuál el cabello y la piel de athena se volvió de un blanco puro..

Toda la sangre se centro en ambas manos de madara los cuál instantáneamente absorbieron la sangre recorriendo sus brazos mediante sus torrentes sanguíneos hasta llegar al núcleo del chakra. Depronto una luz emergio de golpe contra las murallas del kurohitsugi debido a que el poder de la diosa no quería reconocer a su nuevo huésped, no obstante éste pudo controlar difícilmente el poder.

Madara gemía de dolor, pero a la vez sentía como su corazón latía de nuevo, su piel recupero su color original y sus sharingan evolucionaron al rinnegan sin siquiera tener sus ojos originales. Su armadura roja que se había destruido se reconstruyo en un segundo, trayendo consigo un aura roja.

Una vez concluido quito sus manos de la vasija. Nuevamente se sintió vivo, pero ahora mucho mas fuerte que antes.

Al levantar su mano observó su palma rodeada de energía pura, era densa y a la vez muy fuerte.

Gogeta bajo la mano y al cruzar la mirada con madara le dijo. -ahora ve y causa temor para ponerlos en alerta máxima-

Las hojas caían, las ramas rebotaban y tres sombras avanzaban a gran velocidad entre los árboles esquivandolos todos con gran destreza. Después de haber atravesado gran parte del bosque pudieron ver al fondo lo que parecía ser una pared inmensa por lo cuál frenaban lentamente su paso hasta llegar a ese obstáculo.

Al alzar la vista se percataron de que habían torres de vigilancia casi por toda la orilla de la muralla.

-¿será acaso que éste lugar se encuentra en guerra?- la voz de seiya hizo que un guardia mirara hacía abajo, pero sin ver nada sospechoso.

Goku, seiya e Ichigo se escondieron cada uno detrás de un árbol para no ser detectados, evitando a su vez algún ruido brusco.

-no lo se, pero de cualquier manera hay que evitar que nos detecten o de lo contrario pensaran que somos enemigos y nos atacaran…- susurró ichigo asomando la cabeza nuevamente a la torre donde alparecer el guardia fue a su descanso.

-¿que les parece cruzar la entrada a gran velocidad para que no puedan vernos?- propuso goku.

-¿hay alguna entrada cerca?-

-pues si dentro hay una especie de ciudad, me imagino que la puerta principal debe ser inmensa-

-buen punto… bien, busquemos- dijo seiya.

Al caminar unos minutos rodeando la pared vieron que efectivamente había una puerta inmensa con dos guardias sentados y aburridos dentro en una caseta de vigilancia.

-al parecer son solo dos hombres, sera muy fácil- mencionó ichigo notando que ambos tenían mucho sueño.

Ambos guardias solo esperaban que los relevaran para así irse a su casa. Con la cabeza recostada en su brazo uno de ellos se esforzaba por seguir con los ojos abierto. Solo 15 minutos más, se planteaba a cada rato.

Pero uno no pudo aguantar y cerro brevemente sus ojos... No obstante los abrió completamente al sentir una gran brisa de aire pasar enfrente suyo.

-¿!oye que fue eso!?- le preguntó alarmado a su compañero.

-fue sólo la corriente de aire, no te exaltes- contestó sin dejar de ver su cuaderno de registro para el informe de cada noche.

-creo que.. Estoy muy cansado, necesitó dormir- nuevamente recostó su cabeza en su brazo.

Detrás de un edificio de departamentos estaban los tres viendo la aldea y lo primero en notar fueron las cabezas talladas en la montaña.

-debieron ser personas importantes..- goku fue interrumpido por su estómago el cuál comenzó a rugir de hambre. -¿no habrá un lugar donde comer? No eh almorzado desde que partí de mi mundo-

-Primero debemos buscar a ese tal naruto y después podrás comer lo que...- seiya también sufrió el mismo síntoma.

-con el estomago vacío no podrán concentrarse en la búsqueda... !Yo también tengo hambre!- opinó kon desde dentro de la pequeña mochila de ichigo.

-supongo que no hay más opción.. Debemos comer algo para recobrar energías- ichigo observó el paisaje semivacio y logro ver un puesto pequeño de comida.

-ahí hay uno, mientras comemos le preguntaremos al cocinero sobre naruto, probablemente tenga algún dato relevan..- goku y seiya ya estaban a cuatro cuadras de distancia en dirección al puesto. -!oigan!-

Del otro lado de la aldea naruto caminaba tranquilamente por las calles pensando sobre posibles lugares que investigar. Con ambos brazos en la nuca y la vista en la luna pensó por un instante si de verdad madara había desaparecido y ésta búsqueda era perdida de tiempo. ¿acaso la paz en este mundo finalmente llegó?... ¿o hay algo más por venir?.

Suspiro profundamente y bajo un poco la mirada. ~¿a que se debe tu desánimo, naruto?~

Éste, al oír la voz, sólo se limitó a alzar el rostro y ver a su viejo maestro recostado en la rama de un árbol, leyendo ese aburrido libro pervertido sin hartarse de ojearlo muchas veces.

-solo pienso que... No, no es nada- naruto se detuvo y frente suyo aterrizo kakashi de pie.

-¿tsunade no te dio la autorización?-

-sí pero, es otra cosa sin mucha importancia-

-¿que te parece si antes de que partas vamos a comer un ramen?, uno nunca sabe cuando será el último- preguntó su sensei buscando la manera de que olvidara sus problemas.

-supongo que tiene razón... Pero usted paga- kakashi río mientras avanzaban, pero en el fondo lloraba pues con lo que comía naruto acabaría en un santiamén con su dinero

En el puesto "ichiraku ramen" llegaron seiya y los demás. El cocinero por costumbre se voltea y saluda a sus clientes pero al verlos se queda mudo un momento.

~que vestimentas tan más raras, nunca antes las había visto. ¿de que aldea serán?~ se preguntó muy curioso, pero al ser clientes eso le importo un comino.

-¡sean ustedes bienvenidos a ichiraku ramen!, ¿que les preparo muchachos?- exclamo el cocinero al haberles entregado un panfleto del menu a cada quién.

Después de unos segundos cada quién pidió su orden, y como era de esperarse goku pidió 10 platos más que los demás.

Una vez entregados empezaron a degustar sus platillos. Ninguno pudo esconder el hambre que cargaban haciendo reír al cocinero bonachón, cuando éste volteó seiya tomo un platillo y se lo entregó a kon quién rápidamente se escondió con el ramen.

Todo andaba tranquilo cuando en eso las cortinas se movieron y el cliente estrella llego junto a su maestro.

-!que bueno que llegas!, te prepare tu platillo favorito- exclamo energético el cocinero.

-gracias, vaya tengo hambre- kakashi sabía que su ánimo cambiaría.

Ichigo, seiya y goku voltearon y cruzaron miradas con naruto durante un breve instante.

~¿quienes son ellos?, lucen extraños..~ al verlos detenidamente no vio una banda de aldea en su cabeza. ~¿sin banda? Tal vez no son de ninguna aldea y son solo civiles.

Naruto tomó asiento, empujo su silla al frente y tomo su planto quedando junto a los otros tres.

-¿usted maestro kakashi que va a ordenar?- preguntó con espátula en mano.

-algo sencillo solamente- naruto espió discretamente a su costado curioseando sobre los extraños.

Todos se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían y también hicieron lo mismo, y así estuvieron durante 15 minutos.

El cocinero solo los miraba y se percató que el ambiente era intenso.

~¿sera ese chico naruto?, no siento mucha energía provenir de él~ pensó ichigo comiendo lentamente.

~puedo sentir una extraña sensación provenir de su interior, algo maligno.. ¿que será?- seiya pidió otro platillo.

~su energía es parecida al ki, pero mucho más compleja.. Es como si fuese un mapa por todo el cuerpo… bueno así están todas las personas en este mundo~ pensó goku.

~esas personas si que son raras.. El que está a mi lado tiene un cabello naranja inusual, ¿acaso se lo pintó?… el otro parece de mi edad y tiene un cabello demasiado curioso... El último tiene unos músculos increíbles con ropa de artes marciales muy viejos, los mechones de su cabello son extravagantes~

Kakashi de un reojo contempló que todos se miraban casi descaradamente olvidando cubrir su discreción.

Seiya sintió un cosmo familiar apareciendo.

Naruto no pudo aguantar más, puso sus palillos en la mesa y al voltear. -¿quienes so..- una explosión se ocasionó fuera de la aldea.

Los gritos de la gente no se hicieron esperar, sonaron las alarmas de alerta y los grupos de ambus fueron a investigar.

Todos salieron del puesto y vieron gigantescas rocas del tamaño de un edifició flotando en el aire y algunos caían abruptamente contra el suelo.

-¿que diablos está pasan...- las pupilas de naruto y kakashi se dilataron al ver que el responsable era madara, quien flotaba en el aire siendo rodeado por un aura rojiza flameante.

Goku e ichigo venían cómo ese hombre lanzaba las rocas contra los edificios haciéndolos explotar. Sin embargo seiya sintió algo.. un cosmo familiar provenir de ese hombre a quien nunca antes había visto.

-vamos ichig..- Goku sintió una fuerte energía, naruto se transformo en el modo chakra y sin pensarlo se lanzó hacia madara.

Kakashi intento detenerlo pero fue inútil, no lo escuchó, ni lo escuchará. Así que sin perder el tiempo fue a la torre del hokage.

-!su poder... aumento de golpe!- exclamó ichigo sorprendido, viéndolo saltar velozmente de edificio en edificio hasta acercarse lo más que pueda.

-!vamos, no podemos permitir que mate a más personas inocentes!- ichigo asintió y al sacar a kon, saco la píldora de su cuerpoy y al tragárselo su forma shinigami emergió.

Goku se percató que seiya solo miraba a ese hombre sin decir o hacer algo.

-¿que sucede, que te ocurre?- seiya salio de sus pensamientos al ser tocado en el hombro.

-no nada..., es verdad hay que detenerlo- afirmó el caballero mientras sacaba la cápsula donde guardaba su armadura.

-kon, huye de aquí puede ser peligroso- kon asintió y se alejó lo más rápido.

Madara miraba su mano con gran detenimiento, con un muy ligero palpiteo de su dedo índice podía hacer que las rocas se movieran como deseara y crear un gran caos. Al cerrar su puño la montaña donde yacían los rostros de los hokages explotó con gran fuerza.

Su sonrisa era de fascinación y emoción de cuantas cosas podía hacer ahora.

-y pensar que éste poder fue usado por una estúpida mujer que se hacia llamar diosa, que absurdo... Mmm?- un campo de fuerza protegió a madara del puñetazo de naruto.

-¿acaso pensaste que eso me haría efecto?- preguntó madara sin haber reaccionado.

-¿!bastardo malnacido, donde te habías escondido!?- naruto estaba furioso y se notaba en su puño que aferraba con golpearlo.

-jamás me escondí, simplemente estuve en otro lugar... Dejame informarte que ya no soy el mismo- naruto aprecio que su cuerpo nuevamente tenia vida, y esa aura roja nunca la había visto.

-dejame mostrarte un claro ejemplo..- madara extendió su mano, a lo cuál naruto sintió como una potente corriente de energía le impactó de lleno, disparandolo lejos de ahí.

Alzo dos dedos de su mano hacia arriba. Una roca embistió a naruto por detrás mientras se elevaba al cielo donde otra roca mas grande y puntiaguda descendía hacia él.

-maldición...- gimió naruto.

Ambas rocas al hacer contacto explotaron, pero no de manera natural. Madara vio a dos sujetos responsables de evitar la muerte de naruto.

El ninja rubio vio vivo que arriba de el apareció el mismo joven del puesto, con una armadura protegiendolo. Su puño fue tan poderoso que había desintegrado la colosal roca.

Mientras caía hacia el suelo fue sujetado por el otro sujeto de cabello naranja, con un kimono negro y una cadena rodeando su brazo, finalizando en su mano dónde sujetaba una larga espada.

-¿estas bien?… tu eres naruto, cierto?- el ninja asintió.

Madara vio una luz resplandecer y al voltear fue sorpendido por una esfera de energia, el cuál al explotar lo disparo lejos, goku apareció a su lado y con ambas manos entrecruzadas lo golpeo en el estomago haciéndolo escupir sangre y estamparse contra el concreto.

Goku descendio en la cima de un edificio alto donde sus compañeros lo esperaban, naruto hizo desaparecer su modo chakra y al alzar la vista apreció que los tres del puesto que eran de aspecto extraño lo salvaron.

-¿quienes son ustedes?- preguntó el joven ninja.

-seiya, caballero de pegaso-

-ichigo kurosaki, shinigami-

-son goku, saiyajin-

-¿caballero, shinigami y saiyajin? No entiendo-

-aunque te sea difícil de entender somos tus nuevos compañeros por ahora confía en nosotros.

-¿confiar en ustedes? Ni siquiera los conozco... Aunque-

Madara salió de entre los escombros limpiandose la sangre con su mano, pero entonces se percató que su sangre nuevamente se metio en su cuerpo mediante la piel.

Naruto lo vio y avanzó al frente viendo a su enemigo reincorporarse. - no se quiénes sean ustedes ya me lo contaran más tarde. Pero si lograron hacerle daño a madara, están en su contra y dicen que son mis compañeros,... Creeré no del todo en ustedes, por momento-

Madara dirigio su vista hacía el edificio más cercano a la presencia de la luna, viendo a cuatro sujetos reunidos para enfrentar lo que les aguarda.

-!entonces adelante!- grito naruto lanzándose al ataque con sus compañeros.


	9. Las habilidades del enemigo

Mientras madara observaba a sus oponentes aproximándose contra él, analizó los poderes y fuerza de cada uno con su rinnegan, los cuales, provocaban una vista borrosa en ciertas ocasiones.

~debo tener cuidado, desconozco las técnicas y habilidades de esos tres individuos por completo, lo primordial ahora es vigilar sus movimientos hasta en el más mínimo detalle... Sin embargo~

Conforme se ponía de pie visualizó el rostro de todos sus adversarios llenos de energía, tan llenos de determinación que no pudo evitar reir.

-!ahora entiendo porqué los eligió a ustedes, y justo ahora, comparto su emoción!- expresó lanzándose hacia la batalla.

Seiya se adelanta y al dar un salto gigantesco en el techo de un edificio acumulo su cosmo en su puño y lo hace estallar con un meteoros de pegaso. Madara utiliza el rinnegan haciendo que los meteoros desaparezcan uno por uno, casi cuando estaban a punto de tocarlo.

Seiya se sorprende del acontecimiento, sin percatarse que madara apareció a un lado suyo y es golpeado en la espalda con un codazo, cayendo contra el suelo duramente.

Goku apareció frente a el y de un puño directo al pecho logró atravesarlo, lo cual provocó que una neblina de humo apareciera como explosión. Al toser, bajo la vista y vio caer dos pedazos partidos de madera de entre el humo con la forma de madara.

Al disiparse el humo unas luces se manifestaron a su lado resultando ser los meteoros de seiya, estos lo golpearon de lleno llevándolo contra un edificio, haciendo explosión instantáneamente.

Madara estaba en lo alto de un árbol, y gracias a sus ojos, con ambas palmas detuvo el zanpakuto de ichigo. El choque provocó que la tierra se hundiera y se dispersara, dejando el árbol únicamente en pie.

Con solo sus pupilas hizo que la gravedad lanzara a ichigo contra una montaña quedando incrustado, a 17 kilómetros de distancia en menos de un segundo.

Naruto no podía comprender lo que vio. ¿que diablos fue eso?, Claramente no fue ninguna clase de jutsu. Eran muy veloces, y sin sellos provocaron grandes daños. ¿Sus compañeros?.. Con esas habilidades, ¿de que trataba su propósito, quienes son?.

Dejando esos pensamientos a un lado extendió su brazo y formo un rasengan gigantesco.

Madara observaba sus manos fijamente, su vista era cada vez más borrosa y sus dedos temblaban. Al parecer el poder divino lo rechazaba poco a poco, pero éste se resistía y aunque no podía usar nisiquiera el 4% del poder, con lo que tenía bastaba y sobraba para vencer.

Extendió su brazo hacia un costado y con la mano detuvo el fuuton rasen shuriken. Al mirar a su derecha vio que naruto ya estaba a un lado de él y además había lanzado una patada, el cuál, solo rozó el aire.

No obstante naruto reaccionó y al voltear hacia atrás recibió un puño en el estómago sacándole el aire y unas cuantas gotas de sangre, con la misma mano prosiguió con otro golpe en el mentón con la palma y finalizando con una potente patada en la cara lanzándolo lejos.

Naruto le lanzo dos kunais antes de caer contra el suelo, los cuales fueron repelidos con una mano dando oportunidad de que madara recibiera un puñetazo en la cara por parte de seiya haciéndolo retroceder.

~ahora ellos intentaran contraatacar.. debo adelantarme antes que ellos~

Madara extendió su palma provocando que todos los vidrios de la aldea explotaran y fuesen lanzados contra naruto y seiya a gran velocidad quienes desaparecieron al contacto, desconcertando al uchiha.

Con sus ojos intentó localizarlos, y a su vez, usó su abanico de guerra para detener la punta de la zanpakuto dirigido a su corazón.

-porfavor, ¿otro ataque de frente?, ya te demostré que puedo ver tus movimientos. Esa simple espada no me puede dañar-

-¿de verdad lo crees así?.. !Getsuga tensho!-

La espada expulsó una luz cortante que tomó por sorpresa a madara provocando una explosión a gran escala, desintegrando árboles y montañas completas.

Los habitantes de la aldea veían con ojos entrecerrados la imponente luz que ascendía al cielo mientras que una corriente de aire agresiva los empujaba.

En el techo de la academia ninja aparecieron naruto, seiya y goku, quienes, no supieron que había pasado.

Goku veia sorprendido el poder de aquel joven shinigami, naruto cayó de senton y también aprecio la devastación.

-¿ustedes no son de aquí... cierto?- pregunto naruto a lo cual seiya volteo a verlo. -esas técnicas no son jutsus, taijutsus ni mucho menos genjutsus. Al principio pensé que sólo eran habilidosos por el simple hecho de evadir y atacar a madara, pero me doy cuenta que son algo más que ninjas-

-es verdad no somos ninjas.. es más no somos de aquí- explicó el caballero de bronce. En ese momento apareció ichigo a un lado de éste.

-¿no son de ninguna aldea?-

-de este mundo mas bien...- dijo goku volteando a verlo.

Entre los frondosos árboles apareció madara casi caído y jadeando. Se dio cuenta que si no hubiera reaccionado rápidamente ese ataque lo hubiera dañado de gravedad. Al ver su mano vio que estaba manchada de sangre y al bajar la mirada aprecio una cortada en casi todo su torso.

-asi que esa espada no están simple como pensé- el ninja legendario se alzó y dio media vuelta viendo el cielo iluminado por esa explosión. -si ellos tienen ese tipo de poder bajo la manga, creó que es momento de ver, que tanto puedo hacer con este poder-

Concentró su chakra y el poco poder divino que podía controlar en sus manos y ojos. Al ser un ninja prodigio logro formar brevemente un lazo de igualdad entre ambos poderes desarrollando un nuevo núcleo de energía del cuál alimentar sus ojos y jutsus.

Formo un sello y al mirar al cielo buscó algo grande, realmente grande hasta finalmente encontrarlo.

-se supone que no debería matar a casi nadie, pero veamos de lo que son capaces ahora..-

-¿que no son de éste mundo,.. acaso son alienígenas?- pregunto desconcertado el joven uzumaki.

Cuando estaban a punto de responderle el suelo comenzó a sacudirse bruscamente, sorprendiendo a los presentes. La corriente de aire soplaban tan fuertemente que arrancaban arboles y construcciónes completas, los mares alzaban olas de metros de altos y maremotos de enormes proporciones.

-¿!que está pasando!?- preguntó alarmado goku observando a su alrededor.

-¡pareciera como sin el mundo entero estuviera colapsándose!- exclamó ichigo.

-¡esperen, hay algo en el cielo!- señaló seiya a lo cual todos alzaron la vista.

Las nubes impedían divisar claramente al otro lado debido a la densidad de éstas, pero una silueta oscura rápidamente comenzaba a bloquear los rayos de la luna. En ese momento naruto recordó un suceso acontecido con anterioridad por lo cual no pudo evitar quedar pasmado.

-no puede ser, es otro meteorito gigantesco-

-¿que?, ¿un meteorito está provocando que la tierra tiemble de ésta forma?- preguntó seiya.

-!no esperen, eso.. Eso no es un simple meteoro!- interrumpió ichigo.

Los torrentes de viento finalmente alcanzaron las nubes, dispersándolas de golpe y permitiendo que la vista de todo el mundo observara con horror como una formación rocosa de proporcion planetaria se aproximaba hacia ellos con gran velocidad.

Todos quedaron impactados, sin poder creer que algo tan enfermizo estába por ocurrir.

El sonido era casi ensordecedor, las montañas se hacían prácticamente nulas al igual que bosques y lagunas por culpa de la devastadora corriente de aire y el terremoto que abría colosales grietas.

Tsunade se cubria el rostro con ambos brazos en las afueras de lo que antes fue la torre del hokage, con gran resistencia evitaba salir disparada por los aires mientras visualizaba el cielo.

-!Esto... Es imposible!, Madara no tenía tal poder como para invocar algo de esta magnitud, ¿que mierda está ocurriendo, acaso ese bastardo piensa destruir el mundo?- tsunade le era cada vez mas difícil poder estar de pie, y al estar a punto de perder la resistencia la mano de kakashi la sostuvo.

-¿acaso éste es el fin del mundo?- gritaba toda la población, aldeas, naciones y el mundo entero.

Madara voló hasta lo alto de la aldea de konoha, disfrutando de como todos lo veían aterrados. Por primera vez se sintió como un verdadero dios, un dios que puede destruir a sus oponentes con solo pensarlo.

Pero por ahora solo quedaba ver como reaccionarían aquellos sujetos.

Goku dio unos pasos al frente sin dejar de mirar el asteroide planetario. -nosotros no somos alienígenas...- naruto alzó la mirada y goku volteo a verlo. -talvez no nos creerás pero venimos de otros universos, y juntos, derrotaremos al enemigo que amenaza con la vida de los inocentes-

El cabello de goku se erizo y de una explosión de energía se transformó en súper saiyajin.

Mientras tanto en la torre de kamisama, dende observaba al precipicio con una mirada llena de preocupación y misterio. Muchas cosas extrañas están apareciendo sin lógica o explicación alguna.

La gente claramente era la más confundida en este caso. Todos los canales de la televisión transmitían sus reportajes sobre objetos aparecer en todos lados. Muchos pensaban que el planeta se achicaba o que era obra de alienígenas, pero todo sus afirmaciones estaban demasiado lejos de la verdad.

Al abrir los ojos todo era borroso y confuso. Su vista iba de derecha a izquierda, de arriba hacia abajo, observando únicamente el techo encima de él.

Sus dedos recibieron nuevamente el don de la movilidad, sus respiraciones eran como brisas suaves que difícilmente se podían escuchar.

Mu de aries había despertado por completo y se dio cuenta que seguía vivio.

Intentó ponerse de pie pero tropezó al instante debido que aún estaba débil sin motivo aparente. Alzó la vista y sus ojos no lo pudieron engañar, sin duda alguna era la casa de aries, la cual había resguardado durante muchos años de su vida.

-pero.. ¿como estoy aquí?, se supone que debí haber muerto en el inframundo- menciono confundido.

Al girar su vista noto que su armadura estaba junto a el, dentro de su caja. Al ver el brillo que éste reflejaba debido a los rayos del sol recordó de inmediato el eclipse por lo cuál salió corriendo hacía el exterior, pero antes de salir se detuvo.

-¿que... significa esto?- la vista al exterior mostraba que la casa de aries yacía en medio de un pastizal con árboles y montañas cercas. Alzó la vista y no pudo apreciar el eclipse. Todo estaba calmado.

Al bajar muy lentamente cada uno de los escalones veía como las montañas tenían pilares y estructuras parecidas al santuario. No obstante lo que lo dejó fuera de contexto fue que a los costados y por detrás habían muchas cosas más.

Una fuente de agua seca, con un grabado escrito que decía "konoha" en el soporte. Una vivienda normal de dos pisos con cables rotos en sus extremos. Por ultimo una casa pequeña en mejores condiciones que por su estructura y apariencia pareciera que ya era de éste lugar.

Al no conocer su paradero se dirigió hacia la casa pequeña en busca de alguien que le proporcionara información.

El cielo no disponía de nubes por lo cual el sol imponía su magnificencia, el pasto crujía con cada pisada que daba mientras que el ambiente paradisiaco y fructífero de su alrededor le robaba la atención.

El cantar de los animales resonaba en armonía con el rio cercano. Girasoles, plantas, flores y basta vegetación cubrían una extensa planicie de kilometros de largo.

-hacía mucho que no apreciaba algo como esto, desde hace muchos años.. Sin duda es hermoso- susurro admirado por la belleza de su entorno.

Al estar enfrente de la casa toco tres veces, pero nadie salió. Tocó nuevamente pero el resultado fue el mismo.

-¿!Hay alguien en casa!?- exclamó en voz alta y con delicadeza pero nadie respondió.

Al usar su telequinesia visualizó por dentro y se percató de que no había nadie por lo cual por respeto del dueño prefirió no entrar.

"¿hola, tu quien eres?" preguntó alguien por detrás sorprendiendo a mu.

Al voltear vio a un hombrecillo con gorra, camisa roja y pantalones azules. A simple vista era alguien común pero pequeño.


	10. todo esta en sus manos caballeros

En la torre de kamisama el silencio era el todo absoluto como de costumbre. Dende caminaba lentamente por toda la orilla escuchando y observando el entorno del planeta, con cada paso que daba veía un paisaje diferente y todos con la misma anomalía de una edificación desconocida.

No obstante había uno que le llamo la atención por su singularidad única al resto, y era una estatua enorme de una mujer hecha de piedra en lo alto de una isla desértica.

~no cabe duda, todo lo que aparece tiene una estructura idéntica con la humana. No parece que sean de alguna raza alienígena~ concluyó el joven kamisama dando un suspiro de frustración al no saber el fuente de origen.

Decidió dirigirse al templo para buscar una respuesta junto a su asistente mr popo. Con ambos brazos atrás y la cabeza baja no dejaba de sentir esa sensación de inseguridad, algo no andaba del todo bien. Era lógico que todo esto era extraño, claro está, pero algo le hacia pensar que un acontecimiento estaba construyéndose y la cuestión era, ¿sera algún enemigo que quiere romper el ciclo de paz desde la derrota de majin buu?.

"!hola!" pronunció una voz acercándose al templo.

Dende se detuvo y al voltear se alegro de ver a un viejo amigo llegando en una nube blanca, por lo cual se dirigió rápidamente hacia su punto de aterrizaje.

-señor kaiosama es un gusto volver , usted por lo general jamás a venido a verme hasta la tierra-

-también es un placer volver a verte dende, eh venido porque tengo un favor que pedirte pues como te habrás dado cuenta algo está ocurriendo en el mundo- kaiosama observo el paisaje y visualizó a los humanos quienes seguían confundidos.

-no me diga que se trata de algo malo.. no ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que el señor goku venció a majin buu, y no quiero que la tierra sea destruida nuevamente con las batallas que libren-

-de eso no te preocupes ya que goku no está en este mundo.. Ahora mismo esta en otro...- unos pasos interrumpieron la conversación.

-¿dices que kakaroto no está en este mundo?- kaiosama vio a vegeta caminar hacía ellos. - ¿a que te refieres con eso kaiosama?, Explicamelo-

En el fondo del mar los caballeros de bronce habían seguido a poseidon hasta la base del sustento principal sin pronunciar alguna objeción. Cada uno se preguntaba como o quien lo había liberado, seguido de la pregunta más cuestionada. ¿porque dijo que seiya no estaba en este universo, y que rol juega él en todo esto?.

Poseidon se detuvo haciendo que los caballeros igual lo hagan. Levantó la vista y aprecio el deplorable estado del sustento más resistente de los 7 mares con cierta preocupación.

~espero.. que resista, ya que no se si esto resulte. Pero debo intentarlo, de lo contrario él...~

-¿hay algún problema, poseidon?- preguntó shiryu al verlo estático un breve momento.

-no ninguno, !quiero que me presten atención ya que esto que les diré es de suma importancia!..- al voltear a verlos golpeó, el suelo con su lanza tres veces provocando que el mar que remplazaba al cielo empezara a girar formando un torbellino gigantesco haciendose cada vez mas rápido y grande debido a una luz que el sustento emitía.

Los caballeros veían asombrados el fenómeno anormal que acontecía justo encima de ellos, de entre el ojo del torbellino una luz resplandeció e ilumino a los santos de bronce.

-ustedes, caballeros de athena, han sido elegidos para ser enviados a un mundo desconocido para sus ojos, donde tendrán que evitar la destrucción de éste y otros mundos en una guerra nunca antes vista, y nuevamente salvar a su diosa- explico con total autoridad conforme aumentaba su cosmo a no más poder.

-¿salvar nuestro mundo?, ¿batalla nunca antes vista? !explicate de una vez!- replico ikki.

-yo como ustedes no poseo mucha información, todo lo que les eh dicho me fue proporcionado por mi hermano zeus quien fue el responsable de mi despertar-

-¿!que!?, ¿!todo esto fue obra de zeus, el rey de los dioses!?-

-tendrán que esperar a que la guerra llegue, por lo tanto tendrán que conseguir aliados ya que ustedes no son los únicos que llegaran a ese mundo en particular, una vez hecho busquen información por cuenta propia.. Suerte caballeros todos nos veremos nuevamente-

Cuando el cosmo de poseidon llego a su punto máximo apuntó su lanza contra el torbellino y con ambos brazos disparo todo su poder. Una vez que el ojo del torbellino recibió el poder de poseidon este se transformo en un portal el cual enseguida absorbió a los caballeros de bronce.

Acto seguido el torbellino se cerró y el mar regreso a su estado natural. Poseidon cayo de rodillas, jadeando fuertemente y con la vista cansada miró hacia el mar que reflejaba la luz del sol dando una sonrisa casi inmediata.

-está hecho zeus.. Solo queda que éste mundo sea absorbido por ese mundo para que el verdadero caos comience, kaiosama te encargo el resto... Al final hades pagara por su pecado- poseidon cayó boca abajo, quedando inconsciente al gastar todo su poder.

La tierra seguía temblando y con fenómenos naturales en su máxima expresión arrasaba con todo. Los antiguos hokages veían algo sin igual estando a punto de impactar el planeta y su vez sus soldados corrían temerosos a todos lados.

Tsunade y kakashi se refugiaron en una cueva de seguridad subterránea no muy profunda debajo de la ya extinta torre hokage. Con puertas cerradas solo se oía la ventisca arrasando con todo.

-kakashi, ese hombre perdió el juicio totalmente.. ¿De donde saco tanto poder como para invocar algo tan absurdamente grande?- pregunto la vieja tsunade mientras se recargaba contra la pared y recuperaba el aire.

-no tengo la mas mínima idea, el solo apareció con un aura rodeándolo, flotando encima de la aldea... Estoy seguro que algo hizo en su ausencia y ahora es más fuerte-

-!maldita sea.. Estoy seguro que ya muchos han muerto y solo estoy aquí, a salvo mientras siguen sufriendo!-

-no lo creo...-

-eh? A que te refieres, kakashi?- preguntó desconcertada.

-cuando madara empezó a destruir todo pude notar que solo afectaba zonas deshabitadas, la extraña explosión de energía solo desintegró árboles y montañas, y está destructora corriente de aire solo mandó a volar a todos por los aires a una altura no tan peligrosa-

-¿dices que madara se esta asegurando de salvaguardar la vida de todos?-

-no es del todo cierto, algunos han muerto irremediablemente por seguir aún dentro de una vivienda o edificio que colapsó.. Pero el resto, aun me es un enigma. ¿ahora que está planeando madara?-

Naruto vio que el sujeto frente a el había cambiado de aspecto y un aura dorada lo rodeaba, su poder era increíble y todos los presentes no lo negaban.

-hay que salvar a todos los que puedan, yo destruire esa cosa- explico goku.

Seiya vio sus ojos y al sentir su poder dio una sonrisa. -de acuerdo te lo encargamos goku, !vamos muchachos!-

Seiya le pidió a naruto que los acompañe pero éste estaba mudo, no obstante regreso en sí y accedió. Conforme avanzaban volteo de reojo y observó a goku volar hacia el cielo. ¿universos, compañeros para acabar con el mal?, a pesar de aún no procesar lo que había escuchado algo en su corazón lo hacia confiar en ellos ya que parecen ser personas que dan su vida para proteger a sus seres queridos.

~aun que no los conozca totalmente, si sujetos como ustedes vienen a pedir mi ayuda, entonces pase lo que pase, estoy con ustedes chicos~

Madara vio una luz ascendiendo a gran velocidad, con sus ojos apreció de cerca a uno de los cuatro de aspecto diferente, por lo cual fácilmente dedujo que el mismo detendría el asteroide planetario.

~¿acaso el puede detenerlo solo?... Ahora que recuerdo antes de venir aquí gogeta me había mencionado de alguien cuyo cabello se volvia dorado~ madara activo otra técnica con sus ojos, formando a un susano blanco

-veamos si su advertencia es de tomar en cuenta, también ya es momento y aprovecharé para adaptarme a este poder que me rechaza-

Goku cada vez se aproximaba a la estratosfera, cruzaba entre las nubes con gran velocidad esquivando los truenos y relámpagos que acechaban por doquier.

Una vez llegado a una altura considerable se detuvo, la presión del asteroide lo empujaba contra la tierra con una increíble fuerza. Juntó sus brazos y centro su ki entre la abertura de sus palmas formando una bola de energía resplandeciente.

-!kame…hame…ha!- llevó sus brazos al frente y en un instante fue golpeado por detrás lanzándolo lejos, pero logrando frenarse.

-¿goku, cierto?- el saiyajin vio a su atacante y se llevó una sorpresa al ver a aquel sujeto rodeando por una criatura azul en forma de llama.-a decir verdad la primera vez que te vi, pensé que solo eras fuerte y que tenías la habilidad de volar, pero veo con claridad que ocultas muchas cualidades más-

-Tu debes ser madara. Me sorprendiste al leer casi todos nuestros ataques y de alguna manera contraatacando sin mucho esfuerzo. ¿pero no comprendo que ganas con amenazar tu mundo con el asteroide?-

-sólo quiero saber como reaccionarían ante una situación de esta magnitud, pero veo que solo uno se hará cargo de solucionar el problema. ¿que te parece si me muestras tu verdadero poder, seria absurdo que solo hayas cambiado de color de cabello, además.. siento algo diferente en tu poder, a diferencia de hace unos momentos- Goku sin decir nada tomo su postura de combate y madara respondió de la misma forma.

~no debo confiarme, puedo saber que madara oculta muchos trucos bajo la manga. Como no me eh acostumbrado a sentir el flujo de energía de los habitantes de este mundo me sera difícil leer sus movimientos, debo tener cuidado.. ¿por cierto que es esa cosa a su alrededor?-

La brisa del cálido aire acariciaba el pasto en la pradera. Mu vio a un hombrecillo junto a el, ¿de donde salió? Se preguntó inquietante, pero se tranquilizó y pensó claramente.

-¿disculpa, tu vives aquí?- preguntó gentilmente.

-yo no, pero mi amigo sí. ¿Acaso buscas a son goku?-

-¿son goku?-

-el residente de esta casa-

-a decir verdad estoy.. Perdido, solo busco información pero parece ser que no hay nadie . ¿Tu puedes ayudarme?-

-porsupuesto, este lugar está ubicado en las montañas paoz, muy pero muy lejos de la ciudad satán-

-¿ciudad satán? Vaya nombre.. Lo siento, pero sigo sin saber donde estoy-

-¿!no conoces la ciudad satán!? Pero es la más famosa de las cuatro capitales.. Creo que realmente vienés de mucho mas lejos-

-yo vengo de grecia, o bueno, se supone ya no debería estar aquí-

-¿a que te refieres con eso?- preguntó confuso.

-no, no es nada-

-hmmm... Grecia... No recuerdo haber escuchado de el, ¿es un pueblo?-

-¿eh?, grecia es un país-

-¿país?, ¿que es eso? Otro pueblo?- preguntó mientras hacia memoria.

Mu quedo en silencio, algo no andaba bien. Uso su telequinesis y lo aplico en el hombrecillo, en breve se dio cuenta que no mentía, no existen paises ni mucho menos grecia.

Pero entonces porque estaba la casa de aries en ese lugar, ¿que esta pasando?.

-sigo sin dar con ese lugar- interrumpio el hombrecillo. -¿que te parece si me acompañas a mi casa para darte un mapa y así logres encontrar tu destino?-

-en momentos como estos le agradecería bastante, este..-

-me llamo krilin. Pero deberías tener cuidado-

-¿cuidado?, ¿de que?-

-han estado apareciendo cosas muy extrañas en todo el mundo y por lo visto aquí también esta ocurriendo, había venido para buscar a mi amigo para hablar de este tema pero veo que tienes razón y no esta en casa.. Bueno, es hora de partir-

-se lo agradezco, señor krilin. Olvide presentarme mi nombre es Mu-


	11. el ninja uchiha vs el super saiyajin

Título: !la pelea del super saiyajin legendario vs el ninja legendario, esto es solo el principio!

El cielo era parcialmente obscuro, debido a la cercanidad con la estratosfera. La fuerza de los vientos rompían cada vez más la velocidad del sonido, el ruido era ensordecedor hasta no más poder. Los relámpagos, truenos y rayos se manifestaban con gran cólera alrededor de dos individuos cuyas miradas se entrecruzaban fijamente.

El asteroide se acercaba cada vez mas a la tierra para un final catastrófico. El tiempo era limitado y los contratiempos eran bastantes. Todo el mundo veía y escuchaba sin mucha esperanza como la muerte arrasaría con todos ellos.

Pero sólo unos poco veían al cielo conforme, con la esperanza de que su compañero cambie la situación.

Un aura dorado crecía lentamente mientras que el otro, de color blanco azulado, no se quedaba atrás y crecía exponencialmente.

-¿comenzamos?- preguntó el ninja de poder legendario.

El super saiyajin, en respuesta, compartió la misma sonrisa. Tras la explosión de un trueno ambos se lanzaron al ataque con gran potencia.

Goku disparo una esfera de energía el cuál el susano repelió con su mano dándo una apertura para que un kamehameha le impacte de lleno, y de frente, haciéndolo retroceder bruscamente.

Madara activa nuevamente su rinnegan provocando una distorsión en el kamehameha, cambiando su dirección con una curvatura totalmente inusual hacia goku, quien logra esquivarlo con su super velocidad.

El susano extiende su palma y dispara numerosas flechas de chakra altamente puntiagudas, goku también alza su palma y con su ki provoca una potente corriente de energía, destruyendo las flechas mucho antes que llegasen a tocarlo.

Madara se da cuenta que ataques físicos a larga distancia no funcionan contra él, pues la velocidad de sus reflejos son altamente veloces.

De un parpadeo madara lo pierde de vista y al darse cuenta que está detrás de el, y apuntó de golpearlo, se adelanta en atacar y logra cortar únicamente un vacio en el aire. Dejándolo atónito.

De pronto un puño perfora el susano y golpea a madara en el rostro, volviéndose humo al igual que la bestia del rinnegan.

~otra vez esa técnica…~ reacciono goku de inmediato y busco la energía de madara.

De entre las nubes un kunai salio disparado en dirección a la cabeza del saiyajin, quien con solo mover su cabeza a un lado la esquivo.

-¿realmente crees que eso me iba a lastimar?- preguntó goku sarcástico.

-¿y tu creíste que ese era su propósito?...- respondió el astuto ninja justo detrás de el, mirado en dirección contraria.

Goku sorprendido, volteo instantáneamente con un codazo para atacar pero la mano de madara toco su espalda, y con una fuerza de gravedad inhumana le disparo por los aires a gran velocidad.

-!no te dejare morir tan fácilmente!- exclamo el legendario uchiha madara al dirigirse contra el saiyajin.

Goku se reincorporó de golpe y desapareció al esquivar una bola de fuego.

-!no eres el primero en decirme eso!..- respondió goku apareciendo frente a él y tomandolo por sorpresa con un rodillazo en el estómago haciéndolo escupir, pero la sonrisa inmediata de madara invirtió los papeles.

Esa aura roja que anteriormente lo rodeaba regreso, y más llameante que antes. -!katon, goka mekkyaku!- goku se cubrió con ambos brazos y mencionó que ya conocía sus trucos. Pero madara alzo dos dedos y al chasquearlos, las nubes de todo el cielo se volvieron de fuego puro.

-entonces permiteme mostrarte mi nueva carta de habilidades, ten por seguro que no te acostumbraras a ellas tan fácilmente-

Goku se encontraba rodeado por una tormenta de fuego que giraba como un huracán, apresado por el inmenso calor y sin escapatoria aparente. Crujía sus dientes conforme hacia estallar su ki logrando disipar lentamente el fuego, cosa que madara había anticipado.

-ya veo, los ataques de larga distancia y el fuego no surten un efecto tan fácilmente... Supongo que puedo ignorar de gogeta y dejarme llevar por unos minutos para complacerme de una batalla que no libraba desde hace años- al juntar sus palmas realizo 30 sellos en menos de un segundo, dejando ver su alta velocidad.

-vemos esquiva esto... !mokuton, jigoku no ryū!-

Las nubes de fuego tomaron la forma de un dragon de 75 metros de largo. Goku al descubrirse, vio sorprendido a una gran bestia colosal, quien, con una potencia sorprendente lo embistió y lo estampo contra el suelo, creando una explosión de fuego ascendente.

El dragon regreso al cielo junto a madara, quien observaba como el humo ascendía al cielo en espera de ver el resultado. Sabia que eso no le era gran cosa, por eso escucho como las rocas caían al fondo del cráter, y de entre la cortina de humo negro, un aura dispersaba el polvo , mostrando a goku salir caminando hacía la superficie, con la ropa desgastada por el fuego, jadeante y con una que otra cortada en todo su cuerpo. Alzó la vista y le sonrió, afirmando que su contrincante es fuerte

-¿que te parece si dejamos éste absurdo juego de ver quien tiene mejor resistencia y mejor ataque?-preguntó madara descendiendo al suelo una vez que deshizo el dragon de fuego.

-pero antes deshazte del asteroide, no puedo centrarme correctamente si esa cosa me da contratiempos-

Madara accedió, y al extender su brazo hacia el asteroide, éste se detuvo totalmente y se alejo totalmente del planeta, y todo esto con suma facilidad.

-mucho mejor, ahora si me puedo concentrar en derrotarte-

Todos en el mundo vieron con alegría como sus vidas fueron perdonadas y no pudieron evitar grita de felicidad a los cuatro vientos.

Tsunade y kakashi escalaron hacia una pila enorme de escombros, logrando ver que del otro lado madara estaba a punto de enfrentarse contra un desconocido de cabello rubio y aura dorada en su alrededor.

-¿quien diablos es ese sujeto?- preguntó tsunade a lo cuál kakashi sólo veía asombrado como su sharingan no podía visualizar la energía vital de aquellos dos.

-al principio, creí que solo eras fuerte.. Pero creo que te subestime, tanto tu fuerza como velocidad son dignos de admirar- dijo madara.

-yo opino lo mismo, y debo admitir que me tenias completamente en alerta al no poder leer tus movimientos y habilidades-

-supongo que todo esto era de esperarse, puesto que somos de mundos diferentes que se rigen de energías distintas, y por lo tanto fuimos criados en diferentes ámbitos de combate-

-supongo que tienes razón... Dejame hacerte una pregunta, madara-

-dime...-

-¿estas de parte de gogeta?-

-vaya lo conoces.. Si asi es, pero sólo es por un tiempo breve ya que no pienso estar ligado a sus planes hasta el final-

-¿y atacar a toda la gente inocente está en sus planes?-

-no pienso seguir hablando, se a que quieres llegar con tus preguntas.. Pero te diré un dato de parte mía.. Tu mundo sera el campo de la batalla final- goku abrió los ojos de asombro al escuchar semejante información. -por lo cuál si en esta pelea no se define un ganador entonces sabremos contra que peleamos, e igual sabremos quien se hará más fuerte en el futuro-

Goku puso una mirada sería y expulso su ki..

-basta de charlas, te mostrare la diferencia entre tu y yo..- mencionó el ninja apareciendo a un lado del saiyajin.

El puño de madara nuevamente golpeó el vacío del aire. Al mirar de reojo a un costado vio a goku de pie en lo alto de una pila de rocas.

~ya comprendo, no solo es súper velocidad si no también usa una teletransportacion. Es distinta al del cuarto y segundo hokage, su tiempo de reacción es casi anticipada.. Ahora que lo se, le puedo seguir el paso~

Goku vio una expresión de confianza en madara, haciéndolo dudar. El aura rojiza ayudó a que el cuerpo de madara se desmaterializara y materializara detrás de goku, igualando su velocidad y tomándolo por sorpresa con un golpe de su antebrazo en su espalda. Derribándolo contra el suelo.

~es tal y como lo pensé. ahora no solo mi fuerza aumento a un nivel superior, si no también mi velocidad de ataque y reacción. .. Y solo estoy usando el 20% del poder divino~

-¿esto es parte de tu poder?- preguntando goku mientras se alzaba de un impulso. -entonces creo que puedo comenzar a emociónarme-

-vaya finalmente te decidiste, te lo eh estado proponiendo desde que hemos comenzado, idiota-

En el templo de kamisama, vegeta y dende habían escuchado casi todo sobre los acontecimientos que atentaban no solo contra la tierra, si no también el universo entero y otros más.

Vegeta había escuchado atentamente cada palabra de kaiosama, y se dio cuenta, que alguien mucho mas fuerte que majin boo se estaba haciendo presente. Algo sin duda grande y sin comparación.

Dende, por su parte, acertó en lo que más temía que sucediera. Otra lucha que juega nuevamente con la vida de los seres vivos del universo. Por lo cual supone que debería a acostumbrarse a ello como algo rutinario.

-¿y de quién estamos hablando esta vez?, Seres mágicos, androides, alienígenas..- preguntó el rey de los saiyajins un poco emocionados.

-la verdad... No tengo idea, solo sé lo que les acabo de contar- respondió un poco desanimado por desconocer algo muy importante.

-pero no se preocupe kaiosama, con esto que nos mencionó es más que suficiente para estar al tanto de la situación. Ya se sabrá con el tiempo-

-aunque realmente estoy sorprendido de que un árbol sea la creadora de universos enteros y de la vida misma... Dime kaiosama, ¿cuantos universos están involucrados en esto? ¿y están al tanto de lo que ocurre?-

-son otros tres, y sí, también conocen el dilema.. Es más, parte de tu pregunta es la razón de mi venida- vegeta arqueo la ceja.

-me entere que restauraron la sala del tiempo, ¿cierto?- dende asiente. -un grupo de guerreros de otro universo vendrán a este universo para prepararse y agruparse con nosotros, para lo que inevitablemente sera una guerra sin precedentes contra un supuesto ejercito que nos atacara-

-no lo entiendo, si mencionaste que los mundos se terminaran por unir al nuestro. ¿porque adelantan su llegada?-

-para formar equipos y prepararse en lo que necesiten y así tener todo cubierto.. Supongo-

-¿pero que planea hacer con la sala del tiempo? Solo es una dimension vacía e infinita-

-se equivoca kamisama- interrumpió mr popo quien se acercaba al grupo con su tipica sonrisa. -la habitación es una entrada a una limitada cantidad de dimensiónes, su función es como un sintonizador-

-¿que, sintonizador?, no.. lo sabia- susurro dende sorprendido.

-¿dices que hay más dimensiones que podemos utilizar?- preguntó vegeta interesado.

-no exactamente. Las mayoría de las dimensiones restantes son muy frágiles, hasta tal punto, que con una explosión de ki éstos se destruirían, y todo el que esté dentro quedaría atrapado en la nada absoluta.. Para siempre-

-mr popo, seguramente ya escuchó nuestra conversación de hace unos momentos y por ende le pido que me ayude a transportar a esos sujetos a este universo-

-pero como piensa hacerlo, yo también tengo esa duda-

-cuando venia hacia acá, una de las deidades de ese universo me informó de hacia los había mandado y entonces récorde la plática que tuvimos usted y yo en la inauguración del hotel satán.. Y me preocupa informarle que los mando a la dimensión 8, el limbo-

-!¿al limbo?!- grito asustado mr popo sorprendiendo a vegeta y dende. -pe.. pero esa dimensión está prohibida ya que ahí habitan las almas de los seres mas crueles de los todos universos.. Incluso el ex rey de las tinieblas, dabura, casi muere dentro al buscar a hombres que le fuesen leales. Es imposible, esos hombres seguramente ya están muertos-

-lo dudo mucho... Pero el limbo, al ser peor que el infierno, esta conectado a todos los universos y mundos paralelos por lo cuál es el cruze perfecto para encontrarlos y traerlos. Se que es muy riesgoso, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de desaprovechar una ayuda. La vida de miles de trillones actúalmente siguen en juego y por mínima que sea un apoyo debemos sacarle ventaja-

Mr popo después de pensarlo un momento dio un suspiro profundo y termino por acceder lo cual kaiosama le agradeció de corazón.

-amigo pópo, se que ahí dentro es muy lugubre, diabólico, peligroso y sin muchas posibilidades de regresar... Por eso irá vegeta-

-¿!que yo qué?!- exclamó enojado el señalado.

-vegeta, tu eres uno de los seres más poderosos del universo y claramente tu poder es abrumador. A diferencia de mí, un pobre guardian de cuerpo pequeño y de ki tan bajo como el de yamcha. Tu eres el más indicado para dicha tarea-

-maldito insecto gordo... De acuerdo lo haré, pero bajo una condición...-

-¿que... clase de condición?- preguntó preocupado kaiosama a lo cuál vegeta sonrió.

Los puños chocaron con potencia provocando un ligero temblor y hundimiento leve en la tierra. Ambos de un salto retrocedieron para darse distancia pero el ninja reacciona al ver que el saiyajin nuevamente se impulso contra el, y con su ojo lo detiene a duras penas.

Sin perder tiempo le da un puñetazo en el abdomen a goku, disparándolo por los aires, del cual desaparece. Madara recibe inesperadamente una embestida por la espalda, rodando por el suelo y reincorporándose al momento para ejecutar un sello y evitar que goku se acercase más a el.

Del suelo salían en fila numerosas pilas de roca puntiagudas,.del cual goku esquivaba con cortos saltos en reversa a gran velocidad.

Con sus dos dedos en la frente nuevamente desapareció, por lo cuál madara giro a su derecha y se cubrió con ambos brazos del puñetazo.

Pero goku sujeto sus brazos, y al dar vueltas cada vez mas rápidas lo soltó hacia una montaña cercana, del cuál antes de hacer colisión éste formó un sello con una mano.

-No eso momento para dudar de si esto funcionará.. !Genjitsu: Shizen'na yugami!- un orificio se abrió exponencialmente en el centro de la montaña, de manera que rompía las leyes de la física, y por lo tanto madara pudo cruzar y frenarse con facilidad. El orificio se cerro y todo el aspecto de la montaña quedo intacto.

Tsuande y kakashi no comprendieron lo que observaron. Parecía como si la montaña le hubiera permitido pasar a través de él, por voluntad propia.

-es.. Imposible, ¿que clase de jutsu fue ese?- cuestionó la cuarta hokage.

Kakashi a pesar de haber tenido su sharingan activado para ver sus movimientos, no pudo ver nada desde que comenzaron, ya que sus poderes no los podía comprender su ojo.

Pero lo que si vio, fue verlo decir "Genjitsu". Por lo visto desarrollo un nuevo estilo de jutsu, superior al taijutsu, genjutsu y ninjutsu. Y todo esto es un breve instante, era tal el poder que parecía ser una técnica,... Divina.

~no se que clase de técnica fue esa, pero tengo que vigilar mas cuidadosamente sus movimientos.. En uno de esos puede darme un ataque muy severo sin que pueda reaccionar a tiempo~

Madara estaba en el cielo, varado, observaba atónito como había usado una técnica que jamás había empleado. ~26%.. Ahora puedo usar esa cantidad de poder, pero... Eso de hace un momento, fue como si un instinto surgiera dentro de mi.. Como la voz, de alguien más~

Goku finalmente confirmo lo que más sospechaba, al parecer madara esconde mucho más secretos de lo que aparentaba durante la pelea.

Pero dejando todo eso de lado, goku decidió ir nuevamente contra madara para continuar y éste reacciono de la misma manera...

-!ahora conozco que conozco tu poder...- exclamo el ninja.

-puedo luchar con todas mis habilidades!- concluyó el saiyajin.

La lucha de estos dos seres de mundos distantes no solo era apreciada por los presentes de ese mundo, si no por alguien más. Una esfera gigantesca mostraba la lucha de goku y madara, del cual lentamente comenzaba a empeorar.

Una mujer veía preocupada como todo lo que jamas debía pasar, esta pasando.

El entorno era realmente cálido, el lugar mostraba ser una sala grande y de contraste blanco. Las cortinas de seda altamente finas cubrían las ventanas de cristal, que a su vez, permitían el paso de una luz ligeramente amarillenta que se reflejaba en el piso de mármol.

-Ese sujeto no sabe el daño que provocó, y si esto continúa así entonces...- al tocar su mano en la esfera, la imagen cambio hacia los otros tres, quienes salvaban las vidas de los aldeanos conforme sentían la fuerza de la lucha. -él cree que su juego saldrá como lo planeo. Pero con el teikoku no se puede jugar y mucho menos controlar.. Tendré que seguir el mismo juego, si quiero evitar la catástrofe en el futuro. No por nada soy...-


	12. vegeta cruzar al limbo sin temor

El suelo explotaba sin control por doquier conforme la tierra abría cráteres con profundidades cada vez mayores. Las rocas salían disparadas y el piso temblaba con una gran magnitud, los estallidos ensordecedores llegaban hasta el cielo, provocando aún más la colera del los truenos.

El humo ascendía con cada choque de puños de ambos sujetos quienes combatían cuerpo a cuerpo.

Los codos y puños colisionaban, las rodillas bloqueaban las patadas y viceversa. El mundo entero era el campo perfecto para el combate del chakra contra el ki.

Goku de un salto en retroceso alzó anticipadamente su antebrazo, bloqueando la patada de madara, y respondió sujetando con fuerza su pierna hasta alzarlo hacia arriba y azotarlo contra el suelo logrando verlo desmaterializarce después del impacto.

De pronto, una silueta se manifestó a un lado suyo y goku de inmediato lo destruyó con su codo, notando al instante que era una pila de roca, dando la oportunidad de que una patada en las costillas lo tomara por sorpresa y lo derribara contra el suelo barriéndolo.

El saiyajin logro usar su mano para frenarse y dar un giro completo con la pierna estirada, derribando también al ninja uchiha, y con su puño destrozo el abanico de guerra de madara, el cual éste uso para defenderse de ese golpe.

Madara evitó caer por completo usando sus dos manos para impulsarse hacia atrás, recuperando el equilibrio pero agachándose al momento logrando esquivar una bola de energía de goku, quien al cerrar su palma la esfera de ki explotó, embistiendo bruscamente a madara por detrás lanzándolo hacia el frente y frenándose brutalmente recibiendo un rodillazo en el estómago.

Enseguida goku lo golpeo en la cara de un potente puñetazo y lo mando a estamparse contra una pila de rocas del cual atravesó y siguió alejándose.

Justo antes de caer madara puso su mano en él suelo y de manera intuitiva exclamó. -genjitsu; !Kotsu!-

Goku se dirigió hacia madara a gran velocidad pero vio como un portal negro lo absorbió y de la nada fue embestido por el costado tan fuertemente que escupió sangre y cayo pesadamente contra el suelo boca abajo.

Madara cayo de pie, jadeando conforme su mirada reflejaba confusión. No sabia lo que había hecho, ese movimiento parecía ser que se había manifestado por cuenta propia.

-algo me esta pasando..- susurró. -mi cuerpo está reaccionando por cuenta propia, y realiza jutsus que no conozco. Acaso sera que...-

Goku se alzo lentamente con la ayuda de ambos brazos y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una ligera risa. Al voltear vio con satisfacción que si esto era solo el principio, entonces una emocionante aventura lo aguardaba.

En el palacio de un mundo lejano a la tierra, la batalla de los dos seres de distintos mundos era presenciada por gogeta, hades y aizen mediante un portal.

Hades veía muy detalladamente como madara conseguía integrar el poder de athena en su cuerpo, al punto de hacerlo prácticamente suyo. Pensó que a este paso athena desaparecerá por completo y nunca más reencarnaria.

Aizen estudiaba el modo de actuar de ambos en pleno combate. Su manera de atacar, de reaccionar, y su forma de contraatacar. Sin duda era un deleite para su basto conocimiento, cada golpe, cada técnica y cuanto poder emitían estos seres de poder admirable.

En el centro, gogeta yacía sentado en el trono mientras disfrutaba de la pelea, pero había algo en su mente que lo tenía un poco distraído..

~esa mujer seguramente ya se dio cuenta de este suceso, y por ende ya debe estar planeando algo en contra..~ discretamente miro de reojo a hades y aizen quienes estaban a su lado. ~no... solo madara puede realizar ese trabajo, pero si sigue demorando tendré que detener esa pelea. No puedo permitir que ella haga contacto con apolo o de lo contrario yo...~

Hades pudo notar como la mano donde gogeta recostaba su cabeza hacia presión como si de un puño se tratase, mostrando claramente una molestia, dejándolo con la duda.

Vegeta se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación del tiempo, con la mirada firme y sin miedo alguno sólo esperaba la indicación de mr popo, quien éste, al destapar el reloj de la pared dejo al descubierto otro reloj.

Pero las manecillas de este no mostraban las 12 horas, si no que en su lugar había una manecilla, y letras, en vez de numeros, cuya escritura era desconocida para el príncipe saiyajin. Pero vegeta decidió no darle mucha importancia.

-¿está listo señor vegeta?- preguntó mr popo con la mano sujetando la manecilla.

\- solamente apresurate- respondió groseramente.

-pero que modales...-

Mr popo comenzó a girar la manecilla desde el 12 hasta el 6. De pronto el color de la puerta del templo cambio a un rojo nefasto, haciéndolo muy poco agradable de querer cruzar.

Dende solo veía esperanzado de que al momento de abrir la puerta no saliera un espectro demoníaco.

Vegeta no lo pensó dos veces y con la mano sujeto el picaporte para después girarlo y escuchar el seguro desactivarse.

Un humo espeso y árido comenzaba a salir del otro lado mientras la puerta se abría lentamente. Kaiosama sintió de golpe como una gran energía diabólica hacia acto de presencia, dende por su lado solo temblaba terriblemente asustado.

Vegeta finalmente abrió la puerta y pudo visualizar un terreno rocoso tan negro como el carbon, y un cielo tan rojo como la sangre mas fresca.

La brisa del aire venia acompañada de lamentos y gritos que pedían ayuda. Dende no pudo soportarlo y decidió ir hasta el borde de la torre, kaiosama no lo detuvo, ni siquiera pensó en hacerlo ya que era comprensible.

Mr popo vio con un nudo en la garganta como vegeta no sentía ni una pizca de temor, su mirada era la misma que la de siempre.

-regresaré en un momento..- menciono vegeta al momento de cruzar y cerrar la puerta.

~a vegeta no le afectó en lo mas mínimo esa horrible sensación de lamento y muerte, creo que lo subestimé completamente al pensar que tendría miedo... Jamás lo llegare a comprender~ pensó kaiosama, mientras veía detenidamente la puerta donde cruzo el príncipe saiyajin.

Vegeta observaba a sus alrededores y noto que se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una cueva pequeña, ubicada entre dos colosales montañas, donde la abertura era muy estrecha.

-me imagino que esos sujetos de los que habló kaiosama son de aspecto al ser humano... No sera problema- Vegeta expulsó su ki y prendió vuelo al cielo.

Una vez llegado tan alto se percató que el horizonte parecía no tener fin alguno. Volcanes en plena erupción, árboles secos y podridos, lagos vueltos en alquitrán era el todo del paisaje.

Tras una pequeña búsqueda sin resultado vegeta estaba a punto de hartarse. Pero entonces el chillar infantil de unos animales llamaron su atención.

Al bajar la vista vio lo que parecía ser un nido con tres aves recién nacidos, estos notaron la presencia de un ogro de 3 metros de altura, aproximándose hacía ellos con un apetito notable.

El ogro tomo al ave que más ruido producía, y al girarle la cabeza 360° muy fácilmente le rompió el cuello, después lo separo en dos y se lo comió entero, frente a sus hermanitos. Pero estos, a pesar de no saber volar querían huir a pie, desafortunadamente tropezaban a cada momentoya que sus patas estaban tiernitas.

-asi que éste es el limbo donde los más crueles seres malignos van a parar en vez del infierno...- mencionó al aire.

Cuando el ogro alcanzó al segundo ave vegeta le apuntó con su palma pero repentinamente una cadena tomo de sorpresa a la bestia rodeándole el cuello, asfixiandolo al instante. Vegeta se sorprendió, bajo su mano y siguió el rastro de la larga cadena con la mirada.

El otro extremo de la cadena la sujetaba un muchacho no muy lejos del lugar, quien sin mucho esfuerzo jalo la cadena hacia atrás logrando derribar al ogro contra el suelo.

Vegeta noto que el chico parecía vestir una armadura rosa con leves abolladuras.

-!ahora!- exclamó shun.

Cuando la bestia se alzaba con sus brazos se congelaron al igual que las piernas, dejandolo unido al suelo sin probabilidad de moverse.

Vegeta nuevamente siguio el rastro, y el camino de hielo condujo a otro muchacho igual de joven. Rubio, armadura azul blanquecino y con un vendaje en un ojo.

-como te atreves a realizar ese acto tan maldito sin sentir misericordia alguna, no te lo perdonare-

El ogro aun intentando librarse sintio una potente embestida en un costado y salio volando por los aires hasta caer de espaldas.

-tu te mereces más que eso, pero no te doy muerte ya que me volvería en un monstruo repugnante como tu- argumento shiryu con el puño aun al frente.

Otro joven de cabello largo y negro había aparecido. De armadura verde con forma de dragon, poseyendo a diferencia de los otros dos un pequeño escudo en su mano izquierda.

El ogro vio como su cuerpo ya no poseía brazos ni piernas, el hielo impedía el desangrado en las extremidades, dejándolo aun con el don de vivir. No obstante cuando el ogro quería seguir atacando debido al arranque de furia, una muralla de fuego lo hizo retroceder con quemaduras en su cuerpo.

-un paso más y yo si te haré cenizas- amenazo ikki con dos dedos apuntando hacia la bestia.

Finalmente el último sujeto de aspecto más mayor. Su armadura asemejaba al de un fénix debido al fuego que lo rodeaba. De cabello azul y de estatura alta demostraba ser el más peligroso.

~ellos deben ser los sujetos de quien kaiosama hablaba... Mmmh?-

Cuando los tres caballeros dieron media vuelta para llevar a las aves recién nacidas a un mejor lugar, el ogro enardecido abrió su boca y formo una bola de fuego tan ardiente como la magma.

Los caballeros se dieron cuenta al escucharlo rugir con desesperación, y al voltear el ogro disparo la bola de fuego.

Pero sorpresivamente un gran disparo de energía cayó encima del ogro y de la bola de fuego, destruyendo a ambos a la vez.

Los caballeros bajaron sus brazos y vieron un hueco gigantesco frente a ellos, solo quedaba el hedor a carne en el aire, esfumándose lentamente como un recuerdo. Esto sorprendió mucho a los caballeros de bronce, quienes buscaban en sus alrededores al responsable de dicho acto.

"su estupidez de dejarlo vivo casi los lleva a la muerte"

Todos alzaron la mirada y apreciaron como un hombre de traje azul y cabello puntiagudo descendía al suelo frente a ellos

-!¿tu quien eres?!- preguntó shiryu alzando sus puños.

-te sugiero que bajes tus puños ya que podrías salir herido... Eh venido por ustedes para llevarlos a mi mundo-

-¿tu mundo?- preguntó hyoga curioso. -¿porque deberíamos creerte? Cuando despertamos en este mundo todo lo que vimos fueron masacres, dolor y bestias que engañaban a sus presas para devorarlas-

-si ustedes fueran mis enemigos ya los habría matado en un instante, en vez de estar charlando.. Además tengo entendido que su dios los mando a buscar a un sujeto llamado kaiosama, o me equivoco?-

Los santos de bronce aceptaron que eso fue cierto. No obstante ikki tenia sus dudas...

-¿y como me puedo fiar de un sujeto que simplemente dice conocer a alguien a quien buscamos? En este mundo todos buscan distintas maneras de matar a alguien, incluso si tienen que adentrarse en su mente- pregunto Ikki

-si tu no quieres creerme y seguirme, puedes quedarte en este lugar a pudrirte y morir de la peor manera- dijo vegeta en voz alta.

-no dejare que una sabandija engañe a mis amigos. El que se pudrirá seras tu con las llamas de mi mano-

-!¿acaso quieres una pelea insecto?!, no creas que tu chatarra con forma de pavo me da miedo. Te aniquilare con un solo dedo-

-veamos quien muere primero, imbécil- ikki y vegeta estaban a punto de atacarse si no fuera por que shun utilizó su cadena como muralla.

-hermano se que parece alguien sospechoso, pero en estos momentos no podemos darnos el lujo de ignorar a alguien que sabe a quien estamos buscando- Ikki logra entrar en razón y baja sus manos. -ademas, si el nos esta mintiendo, entre todos lo acabaremos-

-es una pena que ese muchacho haya interferido en esto, me hubiera gustado verte en combate- vegeta se cruza de brazos y da media vuelta.

-ya tendremos nuestra oportunidad, solo aguarda y veras como te arrepentirás de tus palabras- ikki cerro su puño con gran ira.

-porcierto, mi nombre es vegeta. Solo siganme y los llevaré a su desti...- la tierra comenzó a temblar bruscamente.

-¿que diablos sucede?- preguntó exaltado shiryu.

A lo lejos se pudo ver a una numerosa orda de ogros aproximandose hacia ellos. Estos eran el doble del tamaño que el ogro anterior, además estaban acorazados con una vestimenta gruesa de metal por todo el cuerpo.

-!Hay que salir rápido de aquí, la salida esta demasiado cerca de este lugar y puede destruirse con facilidad si resulta ser aplastada!- exclamó vegeta.


	13. el hombre del árbol y el limbo en contra

Desde que el árbol teikoku hizo nacer el primer universo fue escrito reglas y leyes que eran el todo absoluto para mantener un equilibrio y un orden. Y después de billones de años ninguna ley o reglas fue violada, jamás paso...  
Con la expansión de los universos nacieron 3 dioses por voluntad del teikoku, la tarea de estos era proteger al árbol y mantener el equilibrio sobre ¨los hermanos¨ (mundos paralelos) debido a que en algunas ocasiones cuando una acción importante se tomó, y en el mundo paralelo ocurrió diferente, afectaba drásticamente a todo el universo haciéndolo inestable.  
Los dioses vieron como la vida comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos hacia la evolución, era un deleite verlo crecer y entorpecerse con cada decisión que daban.  
Pero un día estos seres primitivos descubrieron la energía y el poder interior, sorprendiendo a los dioses quienes entraron en preocupación. Al principio pensaban que le darían un uso básico y de utilidad bondadosa para llegar al punto máximo de evolución.

Pero no fue así...  
Cuando los humanos y otras razas de todos los universos conocieron lo que era la guerra todos sus conocimientos y poder fueron usados para un solo propósito. MATAR.  
Los dioses veían como los seres primitivos incrementaban sus habilidades y poderes a un nivel tan alto que destrozaban la barrera que se pensaba, era su límite, dando paso a un sentimiento jamás conocido, el temor.  
Como un intento de frenar sus actos crearon dioses para cada universo cuya tarea era dar un alto total. Pero desafortunadamente los dioses fueron corrompidos y se declararon guerras entre ellos con los seres primitivos en su poder.  
No obstante había esperanzas, yacían todavía seres bondadosos que se encargaban de que los malos nunca triunfasen.  
Sin embargo cuando los seres primitivos lograron tener un poder que casi rivalizaba con el de ellos, nació un ser que dejo de ser primitivo y destrozo las reglas y leyes que nadie era capaz de lograr con solo su presencia, al ser corrompido salió del universo de donde se encontraba e indago por otros universos, cosa que estaba prohibido, pero los dioses nunca intervinieron debido a su devastador poder. Cuando este ser trascendente supo de teikoku fue directo hacia éste, cosa que los dioses no pudieron ignorar y finalmente decidieron hacerle frente. Pero ocurrió algo que nunca pensaron que ocurriría.  
Desde que el árbol teikoku hizo nacer el primer universo fue escrito reglas y leyes que eran el todo absoluto para mantener un equilibrio y orden. Y después de billones de años las leyes y reglas fueron violadas, finalmente paso...

El paisaje estaba destrozado, humo y fuego eran lo único que ascendía con fuerza hacia el cielo. El suelo retumbaba a cada momento debido a que el ninja naruto quitaba los escombros de entre pilas de madera y rocas de lo que es ahora una aldea mutilada, afortunadamente muy pocas vidas habían perecido y los sobrevivientes salían a la luz con heridas nada graves y con solo el recuerdo traumante.  
~universos... Pero, de verdad es eso posible? Si están diciendo la verdad y vienen por mi ayuda entonces quiere decir que algo realmente peligroso está ocurriendo, y la pregunta ahora es ¿qué es?~  
Mientras naruto seguía quitando los escombros escucho pasos aproximándose, al volear vio a ichigo acercándose mientras se sacudía el polvo que traía encima..  
-finalmente acabe, todos los heridos fueron llevados a zonas de primeros auxilios y ninguno esta en peligro de muerte. Solo queda que seiya termine en donde le toco buscar- dicho esto naruto dio un suspiro de alivio.  
-gracias, eh.. Ichigo, cierto?- pregunto un poco olvidadizo.  
-así es. Veo que también acabaste, solo queda uno, esta ileso e inconsciente-  
-¿cómo lo sabes? ¿También puedes sentir la energía vital de las personas?- naruto estaba sorprendido de que supiera el estado de la persona con precisión, el también lo sabia gracias al modo sabio.  
-no del todo, solo puedo sentir lo básico de su cuerpo, respiración y latidos. La energía de este mundo es diferente a la mía y por el momento me es imposible sentir su energía vital-  
-ya veo- naruto encontró a un viejo con apenas algunos rasguños e inconsciente por lo cual prosiguió a sacarlo de ahí. -¿y qué clase de energía manejas tú?-  
-mi mundo se rige del reiatsu, que es energía espiritual... Escuche hablar de que algunos heridos necesitaban tratamiento con chakra, ¿acaso esa es la energía que utilizan?-  
-estas en lo cierto, supongo que estamos cortos de ninjas médicos y por lo tanto...-  
-¿ninjas?- pregunto confuso el shinigami.  
-eh? Si así es, tiene algo de malo?- naruto puso al viejo en su espalda a punto de alzarlo.  
-¿hablas de ninjas vestidos completamente de negro que dan saltos giratorios en el aire mientras gritan ¡YIA, FUA, ZUASH! Conforme les cortan las cabezas a sus enemigos con el lanzar de una cuchilla, se esconden entre las sombras bajo las ordenes de emperadores que buscan conquistar países y naciones?- pregunto ichigo con la ideología de los ninjas que ha visto en películas y videojuegos.  
-...- el viejito cayó en el suelo de golpe cuando estaba finalmente recostado en la espalda del ¨ninja¨ - ... ¿de que... diablos estás hablando tu?- naruto estaba estupefacto.

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la aldea seiya recorría una parte del bosque que había quedado casi intacta. Sus pisadas partían pequeñas ramas quemadas de color cercano al carbón, el aire era ligeramente espeso y la vista casi imposible debido a las hojas caídas. Después de un rato había llegado a la conclusión de que no quedaba nadie más en problemas por lo tanto decidió regresar con ichigo y naruto, sin embargo vio a alguien parado en lo alto de un árbol observando hacia la lejanía del horizonte.  
A esa altura no se podía divisar bien su aspecto o estado por lo cual seiya quedo con la duda.  
-¡oye, ¿te encuentras bien?!- exclamo el santo de broce llamando la completa atención de aquel sujeto quien al bajar la mirada observo a un joven portador de una armadura.  
Gracias a los rayos de la luna seiya pudo ver claramente a aquel hombre, quien al parecer tenía la mitad del rostro un tanto desfigurada y arrugada. Visto esto seiya pensó que estaba herido.  
-¿tu quien eres?- pregunto aquel hombre un tanto altanero.  
Sin que este se diera cuenta seiya apareció a un lado suyo, parado encima del árbol vecino, tomándolo por sorpresa.  
-mi nombre es seiya, parece que estas herido, la zona de auxilios no está muy lejos de aquí, vamos…- seiya intento tomarlo del hombro pero su mano lo paso como si fuese un fantasma.  
-¿pero qué…- un golpe en el pecho lo derrumbo contra el suelo bruscamente pero se reincorporo de un impulso.  
-parece ser que no me conoces- seiya notó que los ojos de este eran completamente extraños al mirarlo más detenidamente. -Será mejor que te vayas si no quieres morir-  
-yo solo te pregunte si estabas bien, no tenías porque atacarme- aquel sujeto se dio cuenta que su mano le comenzaba a doler, claramente había golpeado la armadura que lo protegía, pero no pensó que esa cosa fuese tan dura. ¿Acaso esa especie de armadura la usan en algún pueblo ninja?  
~no quiero llamar la atención, no deben saber que estoy aquí, mucho menos ese bastardo de madara~ al ver que seiya se preparaba para otro posible ataque pensó por un momento. ~si ese gusano llama la atención de seguro vendrán los ambus, y madara se percatara de eso, aunque no al instante ya que ese hombre de cabello rubio le está dando problemas, debo acabar con él rápidamente~  
Con una velocidad elevada apareció a un costado de aquel muchacho sin que este lo llegase a notar, saco una kunai de su manga y dio un certero corte al vacio.  
-¡¿desapareció?!- reacciono atónito.  
-¡meteoros de pegaso!- un centenar de golpes le impactaron de lleno por la espalda a velocidad luz, parecían destellos cuando finalmente aquel sujeto colisiono contra el tronco de un árbol grueso partiéndolo a la mitad y cayendo al suelo barriéndose.  
Seiya nuevamente se puso en defensa esperando una respuesta de parte suya. Al ponerse de pie dio un respiro profundo y al enderezar la columna sus huesos tronaron hasta estar firmes nuevamente.  
~no pude verlo desplazarse, ¿qué clase de jutsu fue ese? ¿Acaso taijutsu? No, eso fue más que simple estilo de pelea~ al usar su sharingan y rinnegan no vio chakra en sus vasos sanguíneos, solo una silueta en negro. ~ ¿Qué significa esto?~

Los gruidos resonaban constantemente conforme más y más las bestias llegaban con el único fin de hacer pedazos todo ser vivo diferente a su especie.  
-¡no paran de llegar!- exclamo hyoga volteando hacia atrás mientras avanzaba junto a sus compañeros quienes, a su vez seguían a vegeta.  
Los números de las bestias ascendían desde 100 a 100,000 y hasta parecer finalizar en 100,000, 000.  
-¡también están llegando por el frente!- exclamo ikki viendo llegar a ogros por encima de las montañas.  
Vegeta por su parte se sorprendió al notar que el peso de estas bestias provocaban que rocas sobresalientes caigan hacia un estrecho precipicio donde yacía la puerta que conectaba a su mundo.  
Vegeta sabía que no podía hacer mucho debido a la fragilidad del entorno, un ataque por más mínimo que este fuese, podría afectar las estructuras de las montañas dando como resultado el aplastamiento de la puerta y nunca más podría regresar. Por eso les advirtió a los caballeros no usar ataques fuertes.  
Ikki por su parte se detuvo de golpe, llamando la atención de los demás.  
-¿!Qué diablos estás haciendo, insecto!?- exclamo furioso vegeta.  
Ikki se acerco rápidamente a un charco de alquitrán y de una patada destrozo el suelo de una manera que el espeso líquido saliera disparada a toda potencia hacia las bestias. -quédate atrás imbécil, o podrías quemarte…-menciono burlonamente el santo del fénix una vez encendió fuego en su mano. -¡AVE FENIX!- Las llamas tocaron el alquitrán convirtiéndose en fuego instantáneamente, quemando a incontables ogros que pisaron el charco o fueron empapados.  
A pesar de que se había formado una muralla de fuego los ogros ilesos siguieron avanzando usando a los más pequeños como escudos contra la corriente de alquitrán en llamas, aventándolos lejos una vez que la carne se había casi desprendido y los huesos exponiéndose a las aberración de exterior.  
Vegeta finalmente vio la puerta y por lo tanto formo dos esferas de ki de los cuales lanzo en dirección a los ogros que llegaban por encima de las montañas y los que estaban por detrás.  
-¡PREPARENCE!- vegeta embistió la puerta de golpe y las explosiones de sus esferas de ki arrasaron con casi todo provocando que una corriente de aire los empujara a todos al otro lado con gran fuerza y cayendo boca abajo.  
Mr. popo rápidamente y con todas sus fuerzas cerró la puerta y cambio la manecilla de regreso al 12 cambiado el aspecto de la puerta otra vez al blanco.  
-¡lo lograste vegeta, sabía que podía confiar en ti!- exclamo kaiosama.  
Shiryu dio un respiro y al azar la vista vio a un pequeño sujeto gordo y azul, quien con su mirada le decía ¨bienvenido¨.


	14. fundamentosl, verdadero enemigo aparece

La dulzura regalada por el campo ofrecía una vista que cautivaría incluso al corazón más rudo. El sol en su máximo punto y nubes escasas, montañas y pasto tan verdes como la vida misma, lagos y arroyos perfectamente cristalinos recorriendo un largo camino hacia los mares del horizonte.

Justo en medio de un campo abierto caminaban dos sujetos con suma tranquilidad, a pesar de que estos tenían motivos para buscar desesperadamente un propósito propio, por azares del destino terminaron cruzándose e indagaron un momento.

Hace más de 20 minutos que ambos comenzaron su camino hacia la ciudad satán, mu había notado que krilin mantenía un silencio un tanto inquietante, con la cabeza baja y mirada pensativa no parecía dar señal de que reaccionara por cuenta propia por un rato más.

Los animales que yacían por esos lugares quienes se encontraban bebiendo del agua solo veían como ambos forasteros avanzaban tranquilamente, crujiendo el pasto con cada pisada que daban.

Mu tenía dudas y más dudas de las cuales con cada metro avanzado otra pregunta le generaba frustración. ¿Qué paso con seiya y athena, acaso lo lograron? ¿Fue él el único en revivir? ¿Por qué el santuario estaba en otro lado lugar? Y la pregunta con mayor cuestión. ¿Quién me revivió y para que propósito?.

Krilin dio un suspiro que rompió el silencio que había. -¿Qué sucede, señor krilin?- pregunto mu casi al instante.

-desde hace rato que estoy buscando a mi amigo goku, pero no logro saber donde se encuentra, me preocupa que algo realmente malo este pasando- krilin pensó que los lugares más lógicos serian con kaiosama o los supremos kaiosamas, pero de igual manera quería saber dónde estaba en una situación así.

-me gustaría saber a qué se refería con que muchas cosas estaban apareciendo, disculpe si no estoy enterado de casi nada de lo que pasa en el mundo-

-no hay problema… hasta donde yo sé, por la madrugada de este mismo día han estando apareciendo múltiples objetos completamente de la nada por todo el mundo causando accidentes, muertes y bastante confusión entre las personas-

-¿qué clase de objetos aparecen?-

-van desde algo tan simple como arboles, alguna que otra prenda de vestir, columnas de piedras, relojes y muebles. Hasta edificaciones tanto antiguas como modernas de gran tamaño y anchura-

-¿y usted cree que su amigo goku tiene alguna idea de lo que acontece?-

-el ha presenciado muchos eventos un tanto extraños, supongo que algo como esto debe tener alguna relación con algún problema que se avecine... como siempre ha sucedido…- al oír eso mu se hizo a la idea de que él y su amigo han visto de manera indirecta como el castigo de los dioses habían caído sobre la humanidad, pensando en Poseidón y hades, entre otros. O eso pensaba. –Incluso note que fuera de la casa de goku habían aparecido edificaciones lo cual elevo mis dudas y temores-

-supongo que los caballeros de bronce y plata ya están en busca del problema- menciono mu al aire.

-¿caballeros de bronce y plata? ¿Y eso es alguna especie de patrulla de elite militar o algo así?- krilin estaba confundido.

Mu no pudo evitar quedar atónito, se suponía que ya todas las personas en el mundo conocían a los caballeros debido a los torneos galácticos y esas tipos de cosas.

Todo indicaba que en el mundo donde despertó era completamente ajeno a lo que él conoce. Por lo tanto si ese era el caso lo mejor sería evitar más confusiones de los que ya habían. –sí, así es son… fuerzas militares-

-ya veo. Pero la verdad dudo que los políticos y el ejército puedan siquiera llegar a una conclusión certera… pero yo creo que es otro enemigo poderoso- mencionando lo último en un susurro.

-¿De qué clase de enemigo hablas?- mu estaba un tanto sorprendido con lo que había escuchado.

Krilin noto su error y rápidamente intento evadir su pregunta. -¡No, no es nada solo son locuras mías, es que soy un poco paranoico y pienso en cosas sin sentido jeje¡…- mu había quedado con la curiosidad, pero sabía que aquel joven no le diría.

El pequeño hombrecito alzo la mirada y estiro sus brazos acompañado de un bostezo, sin embargo una luz muy llamativa llamo su atención y al voltear de manera discreta, picara y un tanto llena de curiosidad no pudo evitar observar la caja dorada que mu cargaba consigo.

-oye... mu- Este le presta atención. –antes de partir, tu entraste a unas ruinas antiguas y desde entonces me eh estado preguntado una cosa…-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto el santo de aries.

-esa caja… es realmente es de oro, o solo está pintado de ese color. ¿Lo piensas vender, o que contiene dentro?-

En el planeta supremo los supremos kaiosamas se hallaban sentados alrededor en una mesa redonda bajo un árbol frondoso en la espera de goku, con la esperanza de que el aun se acuerde de ellos, pero por el momento ambos seres divinos se encontraban en una partida de ajedrez.

-me pregunto cómo le estará yendo al señor goku en su viaje...- comento kibitoshin.

El ancestro tomo su torre, y al moverlo 3 espacios derribo a un peón solitario de su contrincante. –seguramente ese muchacho debe estar metido en algún tipo de tontería, como es su costumbre. Ya has de saber que él es como un imán de problemas, pero si el cumple con lo básico que le mencionaste no debería tener ninguna dificultad, además con su gran poder puede arreglárselas, así que puedes estar tranquilo-

Kibitoshin mueve un peón y logra comerse el caballo contrario. –probablemente... Pero la verdad me preocupa haberlo enviado tan aprisa, me imagino que a estas alturas el señor vegeta y picoro ya se habrán dado cuenta de su ausentismo y estén buscándolo por todos lados. Sé que existe un tiempo límite antes de que algo terriblemente grave ocurra, pero no me siento del todo convencido-

-te equivocas, hiciste lo correcto- afirmo el ancestro derribando el alfil contrario.

-¿de verdad?-

-si él se hubiese quedado más tiempo lo más seguro fuese que gogeta se hubiera dado cuenta y hubiese regresado aquí para enviarlo a la fuerza, incluso el tiene un tiempo límite para llevar a cabo su plan, y me imagino que lo habrá dejado claro probablemente usando algún tipo de señal un tanto llamativo, ya sea un reloj de arena, un meteorito que impactase contra la tierra, usar un alineamiento de astros o un eclipse. Todos en el mundo captarían el mensaje-

Kibitoshin movió su caballo y derribo la torre contraria. –Este peligro que involucra a los universos, dimensiones, así como a mundos paralelos hará que los tres dioses guardianes tomen cartas en el asunto, puesto que una situación tan delicada como esta no pueden pasarlo por desapercibido y dejarlo en manos de dioses inferiores-

El ancestro tomo firmemente a su rey y lo movió hacia delante. -¿es que acaso no te has dado cuenta todavía?- pregunto de manera seria.

-¿eh?, ¿de qué?- pregunto confuso. Al querer defender a su rey y reina ya había perdido a su alfil, caballos y una gran cantidad de peones. No tenia con que defenderse.

-¿recuerdas lo que mencionaron nosotros mismos del futuro? Cuando gogeta tomo vida propia y escapo de su universo, para ellos ya habían pasado dos meses. En ese lapso de tiempo los dioses ya habrían hecho algo al instante, pero si gogeta sigue vivo eso quiere decir que los dioses no pudieron detenerlo-

Kibitoshin había perdido sus torres debido a una mala estrategia.

-y si esto prosigue así, ni siquiera goku con la ayuda de esos sujetos podrán hacerle frente- kibitoshin había perdido a su reina.

-pero si gogeta tiene todas las de ganar ¿Por qué gogeta obligo de cierta manera a goku que buscase a esos sujetos?-

-Porque…- finalmente el rey estaba frente a frente contra el rey adversario dando un jakemate definitivo. -Al tenerlos a todos reunidos acabara todo de un solo ataque-

El rey fue derribado dándole la victoria al color negro.

Entre los escombros el polvo se alzaba y se dispersaba con violencia al mismo tiempo que impulsos de energía lanzaba todo con suma fuerza por los aires. Madara retrocedía en zigzag a gran velocidad esquivado con facilidad la lluvia de energía que goku disparaba de sus palmas conforme avanzaba con la misma velocidad.

Goku se había dado cuenta que de algún modo madara lograba predecir sus ataques con más precisión desde que la pelea comenzó.

Al juntar sus palmas disparo una bola gigante de energía logrando ocultar el rango de visión entre los dos. No obstante madara no necesitaba ver el entorno para ver a su oponente. A pesar de no sentir chakra provenir de él utilizo el aire como conductor de movimiento descubriendo que goku aumento su velocidad para un ataque directo y certero.

Goku perforo la esfera de energía gigante con su cuerpo y acertó su puño contra la nada, del suelo salió una rama de madera que al sujetar su brazo instantáneamente lo lanzo por los aires sin darle tiempo de reaccionar para evitarlo.

El súper saiyajin se detuvo de golpe con cierto jadeo y leve sudor bajando la mirada hacia el suelo donde madara cruzado de brazos lo miraba con una ligera sonrisa.

-ese maldito cada vez está logrando leer mis movimientos con más antelación y rapidez, aunque no estoy peleando con mi verdadera fuerza si lo hiciera tal vez lograría vencerlo, pero me preocupa de que si lo hago tal vez a esas alturas el ya conocería todas mis técnicas y habilidades. Incluso podría apostar que si me transformo en súper saiyaji incluso en el ordinario a máxima capacidad lo derrotaría fácilmente, pero presiento que ese sujeto esconde algo muy grande- Sin duda esto es algo que jamás enfrento pero de cierta forma es emocionante.

Madara por su parte nota como ha adaptado con gran rapidez aquel poder divino hasta tal punto de casi jugar con goku. Su cuerpo lo sentía demasiado ligero y su rinnegan ni siquiera lo ha usado desde mediados de la pelea.

~es sorprendente...puedo sentir como mi cuerpo y mi chakra han crecido tanto que puedo pelear contra él con una energía casi nula. Sin embargo…~ madara mira a goku a los ojos y al activar su rinnegan este no sufre ningún dolor o efecto, al cambiar de técnica goku siente como es jalado hacia madara pero al teletransportarse unos metros atrás escapa del rango del ojo.

~como pensé, como ese individuo no posee chakra los ninjutsus no surten efecto, pero usando jutsus que afecten el entorno entonces si puede afectarle~

Todos los presentes observaban atónitos cómo estos dos seres desarrollaban su lucha, ninguno podía explicar lo que acontecía.

-¿de verdad ese sujeto es madara?- pregunto kiba entre sus compañeros.

-no lo sé- respondió rock lee. -mis ojos empiezan a tener dificultad para seguir sus maniobras de ataque. El otro sujeto posee una velocidad y ataques realmente impresionantes incluso puede volar, pero eso no es suficiente contra el arsenal de jutsus que madara tiene bajo la manga-

-¿en donde esta naruto en situación así?- se pregunto sakura preocupada.

Goku desciende al suelo sin dejar de ver a madara.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿No seguirás luchando? Esto no ha sido nada, sé que escondes mucho más poder, no estás peleando en serio y eso me molesta un poco-

-lo mismo digo, todo este tiempo solo has estado leyendo mis movimientos, puedes anular cada uno de mis ataques de muchas formas y tu manera de moverte alcanzo la mía en cuestión de minutos lo cual te hace un adversario realmente complicado, pero no te confíes pues no te eh mostrado todavía nada de mi-

-gracias a ti me eh acostumbrado a mi nuevo poder- goku no comprendió a que se refirió con eso. –pero veo que estas conteniéndote bastante y no quieres luchar contra mi enserio ¡y eso me molesta!…!y por lo tanto!-

Madara apareció en el cielo y al estirar sus brazos en cada extremo hizo que grandes hectáreas de roca comenzaran a ascender rápidamente.

-¿Qué está tramando hacer?- se pregunto goku sorprendido por la cantidad de energía que desprendía.

Todos los presentes esquivaban las rocas que se elevaban y sintieron como algo malo estaba por ocurrir.

-¡recuerda que esto no es nada a comparación de lo que acontecerá en el futuro y para ese entonces seré más poderoso!- goku junto sus manos y formo un kamehameha. –y no seré al único que tendrás que vencer si no que tus peores enemigos y el de los demás regresaran de la muerte para matar a sus seres queridos hasta dejarlos en la agonía dando paso para nuestro ultimo ataque-

-¿!Qué dijiste!?- goku quedo atónito totalmente provocando que deshaga el kamehameha involuntariamente.

Dos masas de rocas redondas del tamaño de una aldea se habían formado por completo en ambos los lados del ninja uchiha.

-!muereee!- madara dirigió ambas bolas de roca hacia la aldea pero de pronto un ataque dio de lleno a madara por detrás provocando que una luz casi cegadora alumbrara el cielo y que un estruendo hiciera temblar el planeta entero.

Todos abrieron los ojos visualizando nuevamente al cielo solo para ver como madara era sujetado de la nuca mientras su cuerpo se encontraba bastante mal herida y desprendiendo humo.

-veo que no eres alguien capaz de mantener la boca cerrada, madara uchiha- menciono gogeta fríamente y con cierto enojo.

Todos los presentes veían a un sujeto fornido cubierto de pelo café obscuro, cabello largo rojizo, ojos remarcados y una cola.

-esa vestimenta, ese cabello un tanto erizado, esa cola. !Tú debes ser… gogeta!-


	15. mas allá de nuestros limites

La respiración pesada y profunda se hacía cada vez más liviana y reconfortante con cada segundo que transcurría, finalizando con un profundo suspiro estabilizador. Una vuelto al mundo real el dragón Shiryu detallo mejor el entorno su alrededor, percatándose de que se hallaba en un corredor recostado contra espalda sobre un muro blanquecino, al igual que sus demás amigos, quienes también recobraban la conciencia más lentamente.

-ya era hora de que despertaran, ya daba por hecho que estaban muertos...- la voz de vegeta resonó en forma de eco por todo el pasillo.

Shiryu enfoco su vista a lo lejos y presencio que el sujeto con quien se toparon en el limbo estaba recargado de brazos cruzados sobre un pilar cualquiera, con la mirada apartada hacia otro lado con suma indiferencia.

-¿Dónde estamos?- conforme se alzaba apoyándose de la pared trasera escucho pasos ajenos acercándose.

-en el templo de kamisama, localizado en lo más alto del cielo…- menciono kaiosama con cortesía teniendo a dende y mr. Popo a su lado, deteniéndose casi frente de ellos.

-te recuerdo… cuando cruzamos la puerta vi tu rostro por unos instantes- resalto shiryu memorizando aquel momento.

-pero terminaste desmayándote por aquella explosión que te embistió con gran fuerza… ¿pero donde están mis modales? Mi nombre es kaiosama, y bienvenidos a nuestro humilde universo-

-¿humilde, dices? ¿Pero qué clase de estupidez fue esa?- Pregunto vegeta ante esa presentación tan falsa.

-¡guarda silencio vegeta!, ¿!no ves que trato de quedar bien ante nuestros invitados!? Muchacho inconsciente...-

Mientras kaiosama y vegeta discutían dende se acerco a los demás y con su poder comenzó a sanarlos. – discúlpelos por favor señor. Mi nombre es dende, y soy el dios de este mundo, el que esta allá es mi amigo mr. Popo-

-un dios... ¿ustedes no son humanos, cierto?- pregunto hyoga al recuperarse por completo.

-así es. Yo, y como el señor kaiosama, somos deidades. Vegeta tampoco es humano, aunque su aspecto sea el mismo, el es un saiyajin de un mundo ya extinto- al terminar de sanar a shun prosiguió con ikki.

-¿entonces ustedes son quienes nos ayudaran a luchar contra el enemigo?- pregunto hyoga levantándose.

-básicamente, aunque la verdad desconocemos muchos hechos ocurridos el objetivo parece claro, vencer al malo-

-nos habían mencionado sobre reunir fuerzas para una batalla, ¿Ustedes saben que es lo que está ocurriendo?-

-yo se los contare, aunque les digo que también estamos escasos de información…- menciono kaiosama regresando al tema con suma seriedad.

El viento se detuvo finalmente quedando estático, el ambiente se torno pesado, lúgubre e inquietante para todo los habitantes del mundo, era como si el todo se hubiera detenido de un impacto. Lagos, bosques, aldeas y la presencia de la vida misma quedaron, por breves momentos, en total silencio ante la presencia de un monstruo, provocado en todos un confuso miedo que nadie podía explicarse, solo sentirse.

Pedazos de la vestimenta se desprendían poco a poco hasta descender contra el suelo, quedando hechos polvo al contacto. Madara había quedado moribundo con parte de su cuerpo ensangrentado y sin poder responderle, se hallaba siendo sujetado de la nuca con una mano. Sin embargo estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para entender lo que pasaba en su entorno.

Por otro lado goku sentía una presión extrema ante la presencia de un ki maligno más allá del nombre, su batalla se había interrumpido abruptamente por una luz cegadora tan abismal que le fue imposible desplazarse o siquiera moverse. ¿Acaso ese hombre era gogeta? Su vestimenta era la típica de la fusión metamoru, así que no había error alguno. Si, él era goge… de pronto goku sintió algo extraño, por lo cual bajo la mirada y noto un suceso que nunca había visto en toda su vida.

El súper saiyajin goku, estaba retrocedido paso por paso involuntariamente, por temor.

Gogeta finalmente había hecho acto de presencia. Alzo a madara con una mirada un tanto molesta. -¿acaso no te dije que solo dieras el mensaje, y que no llegaras a matar a nadie?- replico.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a madara éste dio una débil pero entendible risa. -¿acaso hay alguien en este mundo que valga la pena, aparte de naruto y sasuke? Pero tú ya lo sabías, o no?-

Aun con el trastorno de lo acontecido unas voces regresaron a goku al mundo real, al voltear detrás observo a ichigo y naruto aproximándose a gran velocidad frenando a un lado de éste.

-venimos lo mas rápido en cuanto vimos tal resplandor- pregunto naruto a lo cual acto seguido alzo la mirada hacia aquellos dos en el cielo. - ¿Pero.. Quien es él? ¿Está de nuestro lado?-

-No- respondió el saiyajin, ichigo noto como goku no apartaba su mirada seria de aquel sujeto. –es todo lo contrario, él es el responsable de todo lo malo que está pasando-

-por tu mirada, diría que lo conoces- menciono ichigo llamando la atención de naruto.

-bueno, no del todo realmente. Cuando partí de mi mundo me contaron un poco de él, pero ahora mismo es otra persona y no es como yo lo solía recordar… supongo que aún conserva aun su nombre como gogeta-

-así que se llama gogeta...- en el momento en el que naruto regreso su mirada hacia el villano, pudo ver que este guardaba un pequeño parentesco con goku, tanto en el físico como en la mirada. Pero solo debía ser mera casualidad, pensó el ninja.

Todos voltearon al escuchar a seiya llegar aprisa. –¿no crees que tardaste mucho?, dime ¿paso algo de regreso?- pregunto ichigo.

-surgió un percance con alguien que me ataco sin motivo alguno, pero tras una luz en el cielo éste desapareció y al sentir que algo andaba mal regrese de inmediato- el caballero de pegaso sintió la misma presencia extraña que había sentido desde hace un rato y al alzar la vista contemplo la situación actual.

-¿quién es él?...-

Gogeta bajo la mirada y su sonrisa no se hizo esperar ni un segundo mas, finalmente su plan había cumplido la primera fase. Ahí estaban los cuatro guerreros que había elegido. Comenzó a descender lentamente con una presión de energía que levantaba el polvo y rocas, chispas de estática resaltaban de su cuerpo entero siendo amenazante acercársele.

En la lejanía kiba, akamaru, rock lee y sakura avistaban este hecho con pleno silencio. No se necesitaba sentir la presencia del sujeto para darse cuenta que el sujeto recién aparecido era muy poderoso, con solo un ataque acabo casi por completo con madara uchiha.

-oigan, dí.. díganme por favor que él es uno de los buenos- menciono kiba un tanto en shock.

Rock lee vio a aquel sujeto al rostro teniendo la misma interrogante -supongo que sí... Digo, ataco y derribo a madara supongo que lo es… O eso quiero creer ya a decir verdad, su aspecto me grita todo lo contrario-

Sakura bajo la vista y finalmente vio a naruto entre esos 3 sujetos. -¡miren!- kiba y rock lee apuntaron su vista adonde sakura señalaba.

-¡es naruto!- exclamo rock lee alegre.

-sabia que aparecería en algún momento… ¿pero, que está haciendo que esos tres sujetos?-

Gogeta finalmente pisa el suelo con delicadeza y una pequeña disipación hace que los guerreros se cubran de la tierra y de una ventisca de aire un tanto densa. Acto seguido todos toman una pose de pelea preparándose para cualquier ataque.

Madara es soltado y cae al suelo pesadamente gimiendo de dolor. –Ya me ocupare de ti…- dijo gogeta viéndolo por un breve instante.

-así que tu eres el sujeto que juega a ser un dios, o me equivoco?- resalto ichigo un tanto molesto.

-¿jugar a ser un dios?- rio brevemente. -No, te equivocas kurosaki ichigo. Yo eh llegado a algo superior que un dios- respondió el saiyajin de cabello rojizo al shinigami.

En ese momento gogeta comenzó a caminar de manera divagante hacia los lados, alertando por unos segundos a los presentes. –saben, yo no tenía pensado hacer acto de presencia todavía pero gracias a algunos cambios en los planes…– mencionando esto último de manera sarcástica y viendo a madara por otro instante. –tuve que intervenir-

-¿Cuál es tu propósito?- pregunto naruto.

-¿acaso kakaroto no te lo ah contado aun?-

Goku se sorprendió al escuchar su verdadero nombre del cual vegeta acostumbra llamarlo.

-¿kakaroto, y él quien es?- pregunto seiya.

-soy yo- interrumpió goku. –Ese es mi otro nombre-

-bueno les resumiré a todos usando una sola frase…GUERRA ETERNA-

-¿guerra?- resalto naruto.

-¿y tú crees que será tan fácil como imaginas?- ichigo alzo su espada y se lanzo al ataque.

-¡ESPERA ICHIGO!- goku intento detenerlo pero este se desplazo a gran velocidad.

Gogeta alzo su dedo índice y detuvo la zanpakuto del ichigo. Solo un pequeño y débil pitido resonó por un segundo. Ichigo, asombrado por ver que no le afecto en lo absoluto, aparto su espada y ataco de nuevo pero esta vez fue sujetado con la mano desnuda.

Gogeta al ver que ichigo aferraba por zafar su zanpakuto y aprovechando que la espada estaba unida a su brazo lo alzo viéndolo directamente a la cara. –Años de experiencia debieron haberte enseñado que un ataque directo y anticipado son completamente inútiles y estúpidos- con un puño lo aturdió por completo.

Con la mano derecha detuvo el veloz puño de goku. –te falta mucha más velocidad kakaroto, siempre ha sido así…- jaló su brazo con gran fuerza hacia atrás proporcionándole un potente cabezazo en el rostro haciéndolo sangrar de la frente.

Rápidamente sujeto la camisa de goku antes de que cayese al suelo, soltó a ichigo y en un segundo hizo que ambos chocasen para finalmente salir disparados. Al mirar al caballero de bronce se dio cuenta que había atacado con meteoros de pegasos quedando a casi nada de recibirlos.

Seiya veía de manera imposible como gogeta avanzaba rápidamente hacia el de manera recta, como si sus ataques lo atravesaran.

Quedando casi frente a frente seiya sintió en menos de un segundo como su cuerpo recibía millones de impactos en menos de un segundo, terminando en el piso escupiendo sangre.

Naruto al transformarse en modo chakra había lanzado un rasen shuriken que iba a gran velocidad a lo cual gogeta estira su palma y crea un kienzan lanzándolo con la misma velocidad cortando en su camino el rasen shuriken en dos como si fuera nada.

El kienzan pasa a través de naruto provocando una cortina de humo pero cambia de dirección y se adentra en el suelo. En ese preciso momento gogeta mueve su mano hacia atrás y de su palma comienza a formar una esfera de ki un tanto similar al rasengan pero mucho más imponente.

Naruto finalmente sale del suelo con un gran salto y recibe el ataque de gogeta disparándolo contra el suelo, rodando bruscamente hasta finalmente detenerse.

Gogeta da un respiro profundo y observa a su alrededor que aquellos guerreros aun les falta mucho camino por recorrer, se da la vuelta y camina hacia madara con una mirada bastante fría. –así era como tenias que hacerlo desde un principio- Madara lo observaba un tanto temeroso al verlo en combate.

Madara intenta levantarse lentamente por lo cual gogeta discretamente se sorprende un poco, creyó que su ataque lo inutilizaría por un muy buen rato. –tienes suerte que aun te necesito-

El saiyajin escarlata volteo y al extender su mano hizo que los cuatro guerreros desaparecieran.

~con esto me evitare toparme de nuevo con ella, será débil ante mi pero tiene una gran comunicación con Abel y no quiero que él se dé cuenta de donde estoy… aun. Debo apresúrame a mandar a madara~


	16. el pequeño punto y aparte

Durante el transcurso de la tarde en la actual ciudad fantasma, karakura, un hombre mayor de sombrero peculiar y sandalias de madera rondaba en solitario por las moribundas avenidas centrales. Para donde su miraba se centraba solo alcanzaba a distinguir el caos inducido por el pánico y la cobardía que llevaron al ser humano a la locura, destrozando todo a su paso intentando huir de lo que desconocían y de lo que no podían hacer frente.

Urohara se hallaba inmerso en su mente teorizando sobre la presente situación con manos en los bolsillos y mirada baja, conforme llegaba a su destino no dejaba de recordar los rostros de aquellos sujetos de energía imposible de presenciar. ¿Pero porque? Si hasta hace unas horas fue capaz de sentir una abertura espacio-tiempo, ¿Por qué no el de dos simples sujetos… o caso será, que no eran simples sujetos?

Además, una cuestión que ganaba mucha más importancia era el porqué los hollows pudieron ser vistos por los humanos si se supone que son almas muertas. Sin duda ese suceso se llevo consigo muchas más vidas de lo habitual. Urohara se había detenido justo a un costado de un cráter con forma de pie observando de reojo aquel fondo lleno de restos de cuerpos destrozados.

Prosiguiendo con su camino, continuo ahogándose con preguntas que hacían surgir más y más incógnitas, de las cuales, dejarían a cualquier persona al borde de la locura.

-si esos sujetos no son de aquí, ¿Por qué solo vinieron por ichigo en especial?- preguntó al viento. –sería más razonable y lógico que una ayuda más capacitada seria la asociación de alma, aunque claro, ichigo es ahora bastante poderoso. ¿Acaso aizen está detrás de esto? Está claro que su desaparición fue muy sospechosa, pero… sigue sin tener lógica. Si fuera él, su punto directo seria la asociación de almas o únicamente a ichigo, evitándose todo esta pérdida de tiempo-

-Únicamente desaparecen objetos al azar y eso cualquiera lo sabe, nada sin relevancia...así que, ¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo?. De pronto urohara se detiene y confuso mira el horizonte. -Y aun mas importante… ¿si los demás en casa ya terminaron de empacar las maletas que les pedí, entonces… a dónde iremos si somos pobres?-

En lo alto de una montaña se avistaba un cielo grisáceo, acompañado de un prolongado viento suave que hacia bailar las ramas y hojas de los arboles tanto frondosos como de los que no, y a pesar de la tranquilidad del momento, de la nada cuatro luces resplandecieron por un segundo dejando escuchar cuatro embestidas contra la húmeda arena que yacía como suelo en ese lugar.

Goku, seiya, naruto e ichigo reaparecieron inconscientes en un misterioso lugar…

El saiyajin lentamente abría los ojos recobrando la conciencia siendo lo primero en observar un cielo nublado y el sonido de una pequeña cascada que parecía estar muy cerca.

Con un poco de esfuerzo pudo alzarse hasta quedar sentado mientras visualizaba el entorno de lado a lado. De su mentón goteaba un poco de sangre que caía sobre la arena, por lo cual el saiyajin se limpio la frente con su palma, y al ver su sangre, recordó por un instante la mirada fría de gogeta, y a su vez, el demencial poder que éste emanaba con solo estar de pie.

Al bajar la mano, y al ver el paisaje a lo lejos, fácilmente se dio cuenta que se hallaban a mitad de una montaña rascacielos. -¿Dónde estam...- en ese momento, pudo sentir nuevamente el ki de sus amigos . –¿acaso, regrese a mi mundo?- se pregunto confuamente.

A los pocos segundos de haberse podido ponerse de pie los gemidos de dolor de ichigo hizo que goku rápidamente lo llevara a recostar sobre un árbol.

El shinigami abrió los ojos y al ver el mismo entorno se asusto de golpe al ver como el rostro de goku se acerco bastante a su cara mientras este le preguntaba, si estaba bien. Por lo cual reacciono con un breve grito.

-¡no hagas eso!- exclamo ichigo enojado apartando un poco a goku.

Una vez recuperado la conciencia totalmente nota el claro cambio de entorno y le pregunta a goku en donde estaban, a lo cual responde que en su mundo, al ver a sus compañeros naruto y seiya se da cuenta que…

-es… espera… ¿!donde esta kon!?- ichigo alarmado se levantó apoyándose del árbol y rápidamente hace un chequeo por el lugar.

-ah!.. ¿Hablas del gracioso oso de peluche que ocupaba tu cuerpo?-

-¡SI!, ¿!sabes dónde está!?-

-veamos... si mi memoria no me falla, creo que se quedo en el otro universo. Todo está bien-

-¿!COMO QUE TODO ESTA BIEN!? El tiene mi cuerpo original, además no puedo dejar que ese pequeño pedazo de cancer este solo-

-vaya, de verdad te preocupas por el…-

-no es eso, quien sabe qué clase de tonterías hará con mi cuerpo en un mundo ajeno. Seguro ya estará acosando mujeres y haciendo cosas indebidas…- ichigo pensó por un momento en todas las cosas pervertidas que kon haría sabiendo que siempre se mete en problemas.

-vamos no te preocupes tanto, ya verás cómo lo volveremos a encontrar… creo- goku con una risa de incomodidad intentaba calmar a ichigo, quien no dejaba de imaginar los desastres que kon ya está haciendo, por alguna razón esto le recordaba a su viejo maestro roshi con esos mismos "problemas".

Inesperadamente seiya empezó a toser fuertemente llamando la atención de ambos quienes se apresuraron en auxiliarle. Ichigo lo alzo un poco para que pudiera respirar correctamente, pues parecía que había un poco de sangre dentro de su garganta que le bloqueaba el oxigeno.

Goku, con un poco de agua en sus manos, le indica a seiya que tome para que se le disuelva y se baje, acto seguido lo hace y de un profundo suspiro recupera el oxigeno faltante.

De un jalón se alzó hasta quedar sentado. No dejaba de jadear, de su rostro descendía sudor que caía en picada desde su mentón tras un esfuerzo de sobrevivir.

El cantar de los pájaros y la melodía de una cascada pequeña le regresaron la conciencia. Alzando la vista al cielo tuvo una nueva perspectiva del mundo.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto indagado.

-en mi mundo, parece ser- respondió el saiyajin.

-se parece al mundo de naruto-

-sucede que estamos lejos de la cuidad, perdidos entre el bosque supongo-

Goku y seiya ven a naruto despierto, reposando un poco del aturdimiento gracias a ichigo-

-te escuche decir que este era tu mundo, eso quiere decir que a esto te referías con "universos", cierto?- pregunto naruto, a lo cual goku asiente.

-jeh.. Soy el único al que le falta un poco de conocimiento sobre los acontecimientos, no es así?- dijo el ninja.

-cuando te lo íbamos a contar… ya sabes, hubo un pequeño inconveniente- ichigo ayudo al ninja a ponerse de pie.

-ahora que lo dices, ¿dónde está gogeta?- interrumpió el caballero de pegaso.

-parece ser que al estar todos reunidos nos envió de una vez a mi mundo-

-antes de que nos atacara, noté que tenía algo de prisa. Aun que no lo mostraba abiertamente, pude sentirlo- comento ichigo recordando la mirada de gogeta.

Seiya toco su abdomen adolorido recordando como el enemigo pudo derribarlo como si nada. -si hubiera querido nos hubiera matado en el acto, pero nos envió aquí ¿para qué propósito?-

-oye goku, habías dicho que nos reunirías para vencerlo, pero ni siquiera le tocamos un cabello, y eso que tenía muchos, era demasiado poderoso ¿acaso todo será inútil?- ichigo se sintió aplastado a pesar de sus nuevos poderes.

-no lo creo. A juzgar por lo que ese sujeto le dijo a madara parecía que se llevaba a cabo un plan que no había cumplido al pie de la letra y que incluso menciono que aun no quería aparecer frente a nosotros, podría ser que su verdadero ataque aun no empezaba?- dijo naruto.

Seiya se puso de pie un poco tambaleante y miro a sus compañeros. –eso quiere decir que algo tenemos que hacer-

-espera un momento seiya, aun hay una incógnita, y es saber si esto no es una trampa de gogeta. Piénsalo, si nos envió aquí con un propósito aparente significa que tal vez quiere algo de nosotros para facilitarle su meta- teorizo el shinigami.

-no es así…- interrumpió goku sorprendiendo al grupo.

-tú sabes algo al respecto?- pregunto naruto.

-yo, me vi forzado a cumplir una orden de gogeta por sugerencia de unos dioses ya que mi mundo y el de los demás corrían riesgo, y yo no era suficiente para vencerlo. Pero cuando leí una carta que me había dejado supe que quería que lo enfrentáramos para derrotarlo…-

-¿!Qué!? Acaso ese tipo quiere que frustremos sus planes. Eso es algo estúpido, y descabellado- exclamo ichigo.

-supongo que para él no sería divertido si lo logra fácilmente- agrego naruto.

-si ese es el caso tenemos que hacernos más fuertes para cuando llegue ese día, no fuimos ni un chiste para el- goku apretó su puño recordando el extraño momento en el que retrocedió ante él.

-tal vez ese es nuestro objetivo en este mundo… aunque, llámenme desconfiado, pero siento que esa no es toda la verdad detrás de esto. Aunque no tenemos de otra más que optar por esa idea de hacernos más fuertes como objetivo actual. Nunca había entrenado desde que recibí mi armadura, así que no debo quedar atrás en esta lucha…- seiya pensó en athena y en sus amigos, siendo su más grande motivación.

-¿pero no creen que es algo casi imposible alcanzar ese poder con solo entrenar? Nos tomaría años, e incluso creo que ni siquiera así sería suficiente- afirmo naruto un tanto decaído.

-pero tenemos que hacer algo y con urgencia, no por nada hizo lo que hizo, así que... ngh!- un fuerte dolor en las costillas ataco a ichigo haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

Naruto y goku lo ayudaron a levantarse casi de inmediato, seiya por su parte se da cuenta que en el lugar del impacto en el costado de su torso se podía ver entre un pequeño orificio de la ropa una desfiguración de las costillas. Dejado claro que el simple y burdo golpe de gogeta pudo haberlo destrozado si quisiera.

-goku, si dices que este es tu mundo ¿crees que puedas llevarnos a un lugar donde podamos reposar? Ichigo está bastante grave- sugirió el caballero de pegaso a lo cual goku asintió.

-síganme… creo saber dónde estamos exactamente-

-oigan, ¿creen que mientras puedan explicarme detalladamente lo que sucede?- pregunto el ninja a lo cual seiya se dispuso a contárselo mientras conversaban para conocerse un poco mejor

Y así los 4 guerreros mas fuertes comenzarían su viaje para lo que se les avecinaba en el fututo…


End file.
